Keyblade Master Academy Troubles
by bladewielder05
Summary: Because of a stupid recon mission, Roxas is stuck in a world that, unfortunately, has a familiar someone from a familiar story. That person takes Roxas into the famous Keyblade Master Academy until Roxas can go back home. Remember Roxas, no pain no gain.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Helro! Welcome to the sequel of 'The Wonderful of KH Bloopers'!

Axel: He said 'helro'. *cracks up*

Me: Shut up!

Axel: *continues to laugh*

Xion: Aren't you going to do the disclaimer.

Me: Who needs disclaimer!

Roxas: Apparently, the author.

Me: Can one of you do it?

Xion: I can! Blade sadly does not own Kingdom Hearts although most us of wish he did. If he did, he would make sure that KH3 comes out in PS3 and PS2 for the unfortunate ones that only have PS2.

Axel: And he's one of them!

Me: SHUT UP! *gets into fight with Axel*

Roxas: OCs are welcome and Blade would squeeze them in some how.

Xion and Roxas: Enjoy the story and Blade wants you to review!

* * *

><p>A New World Delivered<p>

"Roxas, your mission is to do recon at a newly discovered world," Saix read. Roxas was handed the piece of paper with the information on it. He read it briefly.

"Hey, Roxas! What mission did you get?" Xion peeked over his shoulder.

"Recon," he answered.

"I'll trade with you," Axel said, holding his assignment.

"Recon? I want it!" Demyx said.

"No trading!" Saix bellowed. He shooed the others away. They just grinned and headed of through the dark corridors. Roxas followed behind.

…

"This is a weird place," Roxas muttered. He was in a super messy room. Clothes were piled on top of the bed, floor, and dresser. The TV was partly covered by a black shirt. A study table was piled with books, drawings, and lists. Roxas picked up one of these lists. The writing was very familiar…

_Things to do:_

_Laundry_

_Homework_

_Draw_

_Write_

_Online_

_Clean_

_Cook_

_Academy_

_Groceries_

_KH Directing_

Roxas reread the last line. KH Directing? Suddenly he heard footsteps coming. Roxas started to panic. Where was he going to hide? He quickly looked around before diving into a pile of clothes. Underneath, he wrinkled his nose. Ugh! Someone needed to wash these! The footsteps got closer until Roxas heard the door opening. The footsteps walked over to the desk, paper rustling.

"…laundry…" said a familiar voice. The footsteps walked over to a pile…_Roxas's_ pile. Then the Nobody felt the pile moving. Turns out, he jumped into the one that was in a hamper. The hamper went out the door. Roxas felt the hamper being placed down after what seemed like hours (a minute to be exact :D). There, he heard a lid being opened. Then a machinery coming to life. Later, the hamper lid flew open. Roxas shrunk lower, hoping he wouldn't be discovered.

All in all, this was a very unsuccessful mission right now.

The clothes on top of him were being thrown in the machine. Suddenly there was only a shirt left that covered him. The hand reached down and was about to take the shirt.

"…nah, I think this is enough." The hamper lid was closed and Roxas felt the movement of being lifted.

"Why is it still so heavy?" the voice asked. Roxas gulped. He should have laid off the sweets. Roxas felt the hamper being placed down again. He heard the door close and the foot falls diminishing. Roxas breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now to finish my mission," he thought. He got out of the hamper, carefully closing the lid. He winced as lid creaked. He glanced around.

"Okay…messy room and no Heartless. This is an okay place," Roxas said to himself. He opened the door and silently crept out. The bedroom, he discovered, was very close to the bathroom. He continued until he came upon a kitchen. The utensils were neatly placed along side with the bowls and the plates. He noticed that the kitchen was also the dining room. He proceeded from the kitchen and into the living room. Here he froze. Before him was a mass of black and white spiked hair that was watching a show.

"Shit…" Roxas thought. "If this is who I think it is…" He had to get out of here. He tried to summon a dark corridor. Nothing…

"Crap…" he thought. Roxas tried and tried again. Each one was as unsuccessful as the first.

"You!" Roxas looked up. He was met with blue eyes with a tint of angry red. On his left eye was the Unversed symbol. The Nobody symbol was on his right eye and his neck supported the Heartless symbol. Roxas waved meekly.

"Hi, Blade…"

…

"Okay, let me get this straight," Blade said. "You were assigned to do recon here?" Roxas nodded. Blade continued, "And you found out you can't summon a dark corridor?" Another nod. The boy sighed, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Can you send me back?"

"Hell no. I can't…not yet."

"What do you mean not yet?"

"I can summon the corridor. I'm just not sure if it would lead to the castle." He got a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Use them to sneak out all the time."

"What am I going to do?" Roxas groaned. He fell on Blade's bed.

"Apparently, you have to stay with me."

"Blade, who is that?" a girl pointed at Roxas. She looked to be about 18.

"Get out!" Blade snarled, hurling a dirty jean at the girl.

"EWW!" she screamed, dodging it.

"GET OUT!" Blade growled. He started to throw anything he reached for at the girl.

"Blade and Ginger, stop that!" another woman came into the room. She gasped, staring at Roxas. She looked back at Blade.

"Who's that?" she demanded. It was Blade's turn to groan.

…

"This was one of your actors?" Blade's mom asked. Blade nodded wordlessly.

"I'm Ginger, Blade's older sister," Ginger introduced, "This is our mom and this is our little sister, Flair." She ruffled the hair of a little girl. She was staring at Roxas with eyes wide.

"Are you Roxas?" she asked.

"Yes," Roxas smiled at her.

"Do you like Xion or Namine?" she suddenly asked.

"What?" Roxas was caught off-guard.

"Okay, kiddo! Time for bed!" Ginger ushered the little child into a room. Roxas watched as the two went into the room. He could still feel the hot gaze of Blade's mom on him.

"What are we going to do with you?" she asked mostly to herself.

"He needs a place to stay for now."

"He can't stay here, Blade. I have enough troubles taking care of you and your sisters."

"Mom, did you forget that I would be leaving soon?"

"That's right. You have that LockSword Academy."

"_Keyblade_, Mom. _Keyblade_."

"So can he stay with you?"

"What? No!"

"I hope you enjoy your time there, Roxas," Blade's mom flashed him a smile before leaving. Roxas was stunned. He was going to be staying under the same roof as Blade? This is not good at all.

"Guess I have no choice…We're going to have to wake up bright and early tomorrow," Blade said, standing up.

"Why?"

"Because…we have school."

"What?"

"Come on. We need to see which of my clothes would fit you."

…

"Have you seen Roxas?" Xion asked Axel.

"No, he should have been back by now. Recon isn't exactly that hard," Axel said.

"Do you think he's been…?"

"No, Xion. I'm sure he's fine."

…

"Can I wear that?" Roxas pointed to the hoodie. Blade rolled his eyes. They had been at this dressing party for hours (20 minutes).

"I don't care as long as it fits and doesn't smell."

"Fine."

"Boys, get to bed!"

"Mom-."

"NOW!"

* * *

><p>Me: Aww...Xion's worried about Roxas...I support it! Those who agree say 'I'!<p>

Axel: Nay!

Xion: Nay!

Roxas: Nay!

Me: ...what's wrong with you guys?

Axel: Hey, don't ask that! Besides, I know your deepest, darkest secret.

Me: ...pray, tell. What is it?

Axel: That you're a-

Me: Whoops! We're out of time! Let's go, idiots.


	2. Chapter 2

Axel: Wow...some people actually read your story.

Me: Shut up!

Roxas: Hey! Why am I stuck with you? Why can't it be Xion or Axel.

Me: 1) Axel does not have a Keyblade.

Axel: But I have chakrams!

Me: Look at the damn title, idiot! 2) Xion has found favor in me in the prequel of this, unlike the rest of her havles...or should they be called quarters?

Xion: Thanks, Blade!

Me: 3) I like to torture people and since Xion's a lady and I'm a gentleman-

Axel: Some gentleman.

Me: Shut up. Since I'm a gentleman, I can only inflict pain on scums like you. 4)-

Roxas: I GET IT! I'M JUST THE PERFECT VICTIM FOR YOUR TORTURING PLANS AND THE READERS' AMUSEMENT.

Me: You took the words right out of my mouth...but not the hundred others!

Roxas: *groan*

Xion: I'll continue the disclaimer. Blade does not own Kingdom Hearts. The characters that you do not recgonize in this story are all part of Blade's OC Folder.

Me: And I have more to come!

* * *

><p>First Day of School…for Roxas at Least<p>

"Get up," Blade said to the sleepy figure. The Nobody didn't move.

"I said, GET UP!" Blade pushed the boy off the bed. Roxas tumbled to the floor, screaming.

"What was that for?" he asked angrily.

"We're going to be late and you still need to register. Hurry up and change," Blade ignored Roxas's tone. He turned and left the room. Roxas sighed. He got off of Blade's bed. Blade had slept in a sleeping bag last night. Roxas took off his Organization XIII coat and changed into some of Blade's clothes: jeans, black shirt, and small white jacket. He walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Blade was sitting in one of the chairs, eating toast and reading a book. Roxas took a glance at the title: The Power of Torturing Nobodies.

"We have toast, cereal, eggs, and bacon. Take your pick," Blade said.

"Toast." Roxas answered. Blade pointed to a toaster. It still contained a waiting toast. Roxas shrugged and took it. They ate in silence for a while. Suddenly Blade stood up, toast done and book closed.

"Done yet?" he asked the Nobody. Roxas quickly finished the bread. Then he followed Blade. The boy heaved two suitcases. He held up a hand and a dark corridor opened.

"Stay with me, alright?" Blade said. "This isn't like your average corridor." Roxas only nodded. The two went inside. They kept walking in the dark silence.

"So…what's this school?" Roxas asked, breaking the silence.

"Something special for specially chosen kids."

"Wasn't it that school that you were valedictorian?"

"Sure…we're here," Blade stepped out of the portal, Roxas following. Roxas gasped. The sight that surprised him was a huge castle, much like Hallow Bastian, The Castle That Never Was, and all those cool looking castles from KH put together.

"Welcome to Keyblade Master Academy!" Blade dramatically swept his arms across the empty courtyard. "Everyone should be at the opening ceremony right now. Let's get you registered." Blade started across the courtyard. Roxas followed.

"Whoa…" Roxas's jaws dropped. The inside looked even bigger than the outside. How that was possible, Roxas didn't know. Blade nodded.

"I ended up in the in the girls' bathroom once. The academy master decided to give maps out to all freshmen," Blade continued. They walked through the enormous hallway, leading to a giant door. Blade knocked on it with similarity to Hikari. The door opened and Blade gestured to Roxas to go first.

"Hello. May I help you?" a woman asked.

"My friend would like to be signed up."

"What? I never said that!"

"Too late, my friend. Roxas, age 14-15, knows how to use the Keyblade."

"Right, I'll get right on it…" the woman typed a few keys. She then gave Roxas a map, "Your room is 130 on the third floor. The boys' dorm and the girls' are separate."

"Thank you," Roxas politely said. The two headed out and started to walk. They came upon a choice of elevator and stairs. They argued for a moment until Blade won.

"So…tired…" Roxas huffed when they finally got to the third floor.

"Right, so this is going to be your room," Blade, ignoring the Nobody, opened the door into the dorm. Roxas carried one of the suitcases inside. There were two beds, two dressers, two desks, one nightstand between the beds and a bathroom. One of the beds was taken; the suitcase on it confirmed that fact.

"Where's your room?"

"Uh…somewhere, not here."

"Come on! You can tell me!"

"No can do. That would be cheating."

"Cheating? How?"

"Uh…just put away your stuff. The opening ceremony is probably closing right now," Blade finished. Roxas just shrugged and moved over to the empty bed. He tossed his suitcase on the bed, earning a big thump.

"Well, see ya," Blade waved. The boy went out of the room. "Oh, and your uniform is in your suitcase."

"Uniform?" Roxas wondered. His eyes gazed over to his suitcase. He moved over and unzipped the case. Folded neatly inside were the Organization XIII coat and another pair of clothes. There was a white short-sleeved jacket, black short-sleeved shirt, and graying pants (white on top slowing turning to black). His uniform. Roxas sighed and started to change. After he was done, he found that it was very comfortable.

"New?" a voice asked. Roxas turned to see a brown-haired, smiling boy standing near the doorway. He was also similarly dressed, besides the black, long-sleeved shirt. The boy had on a crown-shaped necklace.

"I'm Roxas," the Nobody introduced.

"Whoa! Really? Sora's Nobody Roxas? Double-Keyblade wielding Roxas? That Roxas?" the boy gawked. Roxas nodded awkwardly.

"Umm…yea?"

"Whoa! You're, like, a Keyblade legend! I'm Liam!" Liam held out a hand. Roxas smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you. Looks like we're roommates."

"Yeah." The silence hung for a long time after Liam got over his excitement. "So…what's your schedule?"

"Oh, I have Magic C, Double Team B, Defense A, Ability B and Offense A."

"Magic C, Double Team B, Defense A, Ability B, Offense A," Liam whispered to himself. "I have Magic C, Double Team B, Ability A, Defense B, and Offense A."

"Guess I'll see you in three classes."

"Yeah. Wanna go to the courtyard?" Liam asked. Roxas cocked his head, thinking thoughtfully.

"Sure," he finally decided.

…

The courtyard was literally packed with students, mostly 10-18 year olds. There were clubs, yelling to the students to join, cafés, restaurants, shops, and even fighting platforms.

"Where'd you want to go first?" Liam asked, hands in pockets.

"Don't really know…" Roxas said, not looking at where he was going. Big mistake.

"Hey, watch it!" shouted a voice. Roxas had bumped to a kid that was maybe just a little bit too taller than him. The Nobody actually fell from impact. Roxas looked up. He was a 17-year old that was definitely angry at the one who bumped into him (bet you can't guess!).

"Sorry," Roxas mumbled. The boy shook his head.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it!" he said angrily. He summoned his skull Keyblade. "I challenge you to a Keyblade Clash!"

Liam's eyes widened, "You're in trouble now!"

"How so?"

"Well…he's pretty good."

Roxas smirked confidently, "I'm sure I can take him!" the Nobody turned to the angry boy. "I accept!"

The older boy smirked, "You should have listened to your friend. He has-." Suddenly he swung an overhand at Roxas. In surprise, the Nobody danced away, summoning his own Keyblade in turn.

"Bring it on!" Roxas yelled. He feinted a left. The boy held up his Keyblade to block the feint. Roxas reversed his grip and swung at the boy's feet. The older one fell, creating a loud thump. Several students were crowding around when Roxas pointed his Keyblade to the boy's neck.

"Too easy," Roxas smirked. Suddenly his legs gave way from under him. The boy had swung his legs in a scythe to trip the Nobody. Then the boy bounced back up. Roxas had released his grip on his Keyblade and now the boy had it. He pinned Roxas down with both boys' Keyblades.

"You're right," the boy had a malice gleam in his eye. Roxas just glared at him. "I think I should just finish you off, here and now." The boy raised his Keyblade. Roxas, powerless to stop it, just glared defiantly at the Keyblade.

And the Keyblade was snatched out of the other boy's hand. He was suddenly doubled over as if electricity had struck him. A feminine voice called out, with a bit of a snarl in her voice:

"Oi! Don't you know that Keyblade Clashes are forbidden until school _actually_ starts?"

Several students stared at the girl guiltily as she made her way through the crowd.

"What was the cause of this nonsense?" she glared at both boys. Roxas had scrabbled to his feet, standing erect.

"He offended me!" the other boy blustered. The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And how did he do that?"

For a moment the boy was lost for words. Roxas took this chance to study the girl. She was wearing the same uniform that was required. But her jacket spread out on the sides, reaching down to her ankle. Much like the organization's coat. A Keyblade Master symbol necklace hung from her neck. She had wavy cyan hair that reached below her shoulders.

"Who are you to question me?" the boy found his voice again.

"I'm Raenx, a Keyblade Master," she smirked. The boy lost his voice again. Raenx turned to Roxas, an eyebrow raised.

"Why don't you all get ready?" she yelled to all the students. "Class will start at seven o'clock sharp tomorrow! And it's getting late!" the students mumbled apologies and started to scurry away. The only ones left were Raenx, Roxas, and Liam.

"Thank you," Roxas said simply.

"Any time." She leaned closer to Roxas. "And I'll tell Blade to excuse you of the demerit."

"Blade?" Roxas asked. Raenx just smiled.

"Now get to your rooms!" she yelled.

* * *

><p>Raenx: Hello! I'm new to this group!<p>

Me: Guys, this is my friend, Raenx. Raenx, the triple idiots.

The Nobodies: Hey!

Roxas: Are there anyone else joining these random talks?

Me: Yeah...*scans list* there's going to be four more friends of mine joining us. Count yourself lucky they're not like me. Except for one of them.

Raenx: I'm more of the quiet one.

Axel: You're not in the story.

Raenx: I had authority over them. In our group, we all stand equal.

Xion: Who are the newcomers?

Me: Let's see...one is a pretty quiet one at times, another we call the feminine one since he acts more like a girl, and the last is one fanfictioners love.

Axel: And what's that?

Me: A Yaoi FanGirl.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Welcome to the first day of school!

Raenx: First day of school! First day of school!

Axel: You're excited...

Raenx: I'm a teacher here. It's fun watching the kids sweat over their grades.

Xion: What about you, Blade?

Me: Me? I'm...um...a teacher too...yeah...a teacher.

Roxas: You're a terrible liar.

Me: Shut up!

Axel: Blade doesn't own Kingdom Hearts because he sucks so much!

Me: ...I'm going to kill you later...

* * *

><p>Magic, Double Team, Defense, Ability, and Offense. Any Questions?<p>

Roxas felt something poke him. He muttered and turned in his bed.

"ROXAS! WAKE UP!" Liam yelled. Roxas shrieked slightly and fell off his bed. Liam started to laugh as Roxas recollected himself.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Roxas yelled. Liam let out another laugh.

"Sorry, but you're going to be late!" and just like that, he was out the door. Roxas cursed and glanced at his alarm clock. His eyes widened as he read the numbers six and fifty.

"CURSE YOU, LIAM!"

…

Roxas ran down the corridors, glancing at his map desperately. The castle was so huge! How could anyone find their way here? Roxas started to count off the numbers. 45, 64, 87…there! 55! Roxas raced in. There was only one seat left. It made Roxas's face go red when he realized that he was the only one late.

"Hurry!" Liam whispered. He pointed to the empty desk. Roxas took the hint and went to take it.

"Marukaite chikyuu! Marukaite chikyuu! Marukaite chikyuu! Ore Igirisu!" sang a girl's voice. The students looked around, confused. A girl wearing the same uniform as Raenx came into the room. She had on earphones that could be seen through her long brown hair.

She continued to sing as she made her way towards the desk. The music seemed to have ended as she took her seat. The girl took off her earphones. Then she stuffed them into her pocket.

"Hello!" she smiled. "I'm Iggy and I'm your Magic C instructor!"

Someone in the back scoffed, "What kind of name is Iggy?"

"You are all in this class because you have weak magic," Iggy continued. "Pretty soon, you would be able to smite other people. Of course, you'll get a demerit for it if it isn't in a clash…"

"Let's start with Fire!" she beckoned the students to stand up and follow her to a different room.

"Is this teacher nuts or what?" Liam snickered. Roxas wasn't so sure. She seemed like a formidable opponent. Just like Raenx.

"Welcome to Magic Auditorium!" Iggy said. The class looked in wonder at the auditorium. It was huge and full of Heartless dolls. The girl led them to a group of the dolls.

"These are for practicing magic," she explained. "Once you get to a higher level, you would be able to attack others."

"You there!" she pointed to the boy who had made fun of her name before. He stood in attention. Iggy continued, "Hit that doll with Fire!"

The boy nervously stepped forward. He faced the Shadow doll and pointed his Joker Keyblade at it.

"Fire!" he commanded. A puff of smoke huffed from the tip of his Keyblade. A small ember flew from the tip towards the doll. The flame stuck onto the doll for a bit before extinguishing.

"Thought so," Iggy frowned. The boy looked crestfallen. Iggy continued, "Make fun of a teacher and you would most likely get a demerit." She raised her voice, "Everyone pick a doll. I don't care which one, just pick one!"

…

Roxas groaned as he fell on his bed. The whole class time was dedicated to Fire and most kids didn't make much progress.

"Keep practicing!" Iggy had waved cheerfully. As Roxas was going out the door, Iggy stopped him.

"Yes?" he had asked nervously.

"Nothing. Just wanted to make sure you're the one," Iggy said, a serious look in her eye.

"What did she mean by that?" Roxas wondered. He glanced over at Liam. The boy was writing a letter.

"Ready to go?" he asked. Roxas nodded. Together, they left the room to their Double Team B class.

…

As the teacher's glare swept the room, everyone immediately quieted. He didn't speak but went over to the whiteboard. The albino picked up a marker and began to write.

_My name is Malix. My sister and I would be your Double Team B instructors. As you can see, my sister, Quas, is not here right now. She will come soon. I am writing this down because I am mute. My right eye is blind, but don't try any tricks or I would send for the Headmaster. And you don't want him here. Any questions?_

Malix glared at the room. It took a few kids to finish reading what he wrote. Then a girl raised her hand. The teacher pointed at her.

"What will we be doing in this class?" she asked. Roxas heard a sigh. He turned to see Liam with goo-goo eyes (I think that's right…never been in that state before so I don't really know…).

"Do you like her?" Roxas whispered to Liam. His friend nodded, still eyeing the girl. Roxas shook his head at Liam.

Then he was staring at a black Keyblade that looked a lot like Oblivion, except it had a red gem at the fanged handle, intertwining snakes on the length of the blade. Instead of the Kanji for "darkness", it had the Kanji for "shadow". Its keychain was a black star.

The Nobody gulped and looked up at the bearer of this Keyblade. Malix glared down at him with his left eye.

"Calm down, Malix!" a voice laughed. The class turned to see a brighter, sunnier version of Malix. She had long black hair and blue eyes. Roxas saw out the corner of his eye that Malix was gesturing with his hands.

"Yes, I know. But you should give him a break. Remember?" she tapped the side of her head. Her brother seemed to grumble. He hauled his Keyblade out of the now broken desk. He grunted an apology to Roxas and walked towards his sister.

"As you can see, my brother and I may be twins, but we're almost nothing alike," Quas glanced at her watch. "Malix! There's no more time to teach them whatever! The bell's going to ring-."

RIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!

"Now…" Quas finished meekly. "We'll continue on Tuesday."

"What about Monday?" Liam asked. Malix gave a growl. The boy shrunk in his chair.

"Malix…Liam, in this school, you have five classes. Since today is the first day of school (and a Friday at that) you go to all of your classes. Starting next week, you go to your first classes on Monday, second class on Tuesday, third class on Wednesday, fourth class on Thursday, and fifth class on Friday. Any other questions?"

"How long are the classes?" a boy asked.

"Classes can end whenever the teacher wants them to end," Quas smiled. Malix gave a low chuckle. "But the time when all classes have to end is 2:30. So there's a time limit for us. Class starts at 8:00 in the morning and we all have at most 6 hours and 30 minutes to teach you all. You guys should get to your next class now."

"Ha! You got in trouble with Malix!" Liam laughed. Roxas just glared at him. His new friend ignored him and licked an envelope shut.

"What's that for?" Roxas asked.

"It's a letter to my best friend. He wanted to know about this academy and I promised him to write him a letter about my studies here. If I'm lucky, he might be able to attend."

"Oh," Roxas looked at a passing room. It was his next class, Defense A.

"See you in Offense A!" Liam waved goodbye. The Nobody nodded and waved. His friend disappeared down a corner.

"Good morning, Roxas."

Roxas turned in surprise. A girl with silver hair was addressing him.

"Hello…"

"Please take a seat, Roxas." She walked back into the room. The Nobody followed her and took a seat next to an Asian girl. She smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm Sonya. What's your name?" she asked.

"Roxas," he answered. Sonya gasped.

"_The_ Roxas?"

The teacher turned to the students. "Class, I am Myst, your Defense A instructor."

"You are all in this class because you have high defense. I would show you all how to protect yourselves even against the most powerful techniques. Any questions?"

Sonya raised her hand, "How are you going to teach us?"

"I'll—."

RIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

"We haven't even started!" a kid complained.

"Akoluxr warned me that the headmaster might make the days shorter. Lucky Iggy," Myst muttered. Roxas got up along with the rest of the kids.

"Hey, what do you have next?" Sonya asked.

"Ability B," Roxas answered. Sonya smiled.

"So do I. Want to walk together?"

"Sure."

…

"Hey, Xion. What's wrong?" Axel looked at his friend. Xion was clutching the heart-she-never-had.

"Roxas is with a girl. I just know it."

…

When Roxas and Sonya walked into the room, they saw the teacher reading a book. The midnight blue haired boy looked up.

"Sit down. I'll just introduce myself and then you can go to your next class. The headmaster's not giving me enough time."

The two kids sat down. Soon, more kids joined them. The teacher glanced at the now-filled class. He placed his book on his table and stood up.

"I am your Ability B instructor, Hydro. All we will do in this class is learn about new techniques to help you in your other classes," Hydro looked at the clock, "Three…two…one…."

RIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!

"And off you guys to your next class," Hydro resumed his seat with his book. Roxas hesitantly stood up, unsure how he was going to handle the next class.

"Bye!" Sonya waved. Roxas gave a smile before the girl left.

"RRRROOOOXXXXXAAAAAAASSSSSS!" a voice shouted. Suddenly, the Nobody was tackled by an excited Liam.

"Hey! Off!" Roxas yelled.

"I CAN'T HELP IT! MY BEST FRIEND'S HERE WITH ME! AND HE'S STAYING WITH US!" Liam laughed.

"What?" Roxas shoved the boy off his back. "Someone's staying with us?"

"Hell yeah! Roxas, this is my best friend from elementary, David. David, this is Roxas," Liam pointed to a blonde boy. He had bright blue eyes and pale white skin. He wore a red shirt with a black and white flame symbol on it with a black hoodie that had a red zipper and dark blue jeans with black sneakers (checks pms…yup, that's right). David had a lazy look on his eye.

"Um…hello?" Roxas said uncertainly.

"Hey. Liam finally got me enrolled in this school. Took him a while too, the dick."

"I try," Liam smiled. Roxas felt unsure about this friendship.

"Guess what? He's in our Offense A class! He's pretty good," Liam said.

"Sure."

"You don't believe me?"

"Oi! Roxas! Liam! No name! Time for class!" a familiar voice spoke. The three boys turned and saw Raenx standing there with her Keyblade on her shoulder. She grinned at them, "You're all in my Offense A class and you don't want to see me angry!" she laughed.

The three mumbled apologies and rushed into the classroom, a.k.a. gym, although Roxas noticed that David was lagging behind.

"Hello, class," Raenx glanced around. "You're all in this class since you are all very advanced in Offense. I'm just here to polish up the final touch for you guys. Any questions?"

A girl raised her hand, "Are we going to have Keyblade Clashes?"

"Hell yeah! To the mats, peeps," Raenx practically flew towards the mats. The rest of the class followed uncertainly.

"Hey, Liam. Do you know how these classes go?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, the teacher just assign us a match and we whack that person," Liam grinned. Roxas just stared at him.

"Hurry up, Roxas!" Raenx called. The two looked at her. The whole class was over there, including David. They ran over quickly. The teacher checked her clipboard and glanced at David.

"Hey, you're new, aren't you? Headmaster just enrolled?"

David nodded.

"You're up against Roxas," she turned to a camera and cupped her hands on her mouth. "Hey, Headmaster! I bet 1,000 munny on Roxas."

"5,000 on David!" the intercom replied.

"Come on! On the mats!"

The two faced each other. Roxas summoned his Kingdom Key and took his stance. David just smirked.

"Look, Roxas. You may be my best friend's friend. But I'm not going easy on you. I may be lazy, but I know the sharp end of the Keyblade," he summoned his own Keyblade (…wait! I don't have a description! Crap!). He took up his own fighting stance (Vanitus style).

"Ready? GO!" Raenx shouted. The two lunged at each other.

Roxas could see that David was really skilled. He felt a sharp sensation. Maybe too skilled.

"10,000 on Roxas!"

"1 mil on David!"

"You're going all out, aren't you, Headmaster?"

"Course I am!"

Throughout the whole fight, Raenx was arguing with the Headmaster. Roxas could feel the pressure of the teacher.

He feinted a left and swung a backhand. David, unprepared for the result, went into defense. Roxas continued to batter him with backhands and overheads. Then David suddenly stopped retreating. He kicked Roxas in the shin and leaped away. Roxas went down on his injured leg. He lashed out at David when he got too close. David proceeded with throwing his-

RRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

"Dang it! I was winning!" David complained.

Raenx shrugged, "Sorry, the bell rang. That means you get to go do whatever you want to do." Her phone suddenly rang. She picked it up, "Hello?" she listened for a bit before hanging up. "Leave. Now. You can't be in here without teacher supervision and I'm leaving for a teachers' meeting." The teacher turned and left the room, her class behind her.

Liam patted both of his friends' shoulders, "I'm glad I wasn't in that fight!"

"Shut up. I want to go to bed," David said, shoulders heaving.

"I agree," Roxas said.

…

"Ah…" Axel clutched his chest.

"What's wrong?"

"I just know that Roxas is hanging out with someone."

* * *

><p>Me: Iggy is the fangirl, Myst is the quiet one, and Hydro is the feminine one.<p>

Hydro: I am not feminine!

Me: The fact that you denied it proves it. Say hello to them, Nobodies.

Nobodies: Hello.

My Friends: Hello.

Me: We got that out of the way...and David is **arthur-theoriginal13thmember**'s OC. Thank you for liking my story so much that you want an OC in it, **Arthur**.

Axel: Because no one else will like it!

Me: Do you have a death-wish?


	4. Chapter 4

Quas: Hi, I'm Quas and this is my brother Malix!

Malix: *nods*

Quas: Blade is busy right now so my twin and I are doing this random talk with the unfortunate Nobodies!

Malix: *nods*

Axel: You guys don't even look alike! How can you be twins?

Roxas: Wouldn't it be more accurate that Malix is...your Nobody?

Quas: ...no...he's my twin brother. Got it?

Axel and Roxas: Yes, ma'am...

Quas: If you would, please, Xion?

Xion: Okay. Blade does not own Kingdom Hearts, Roxas, Axel, me, or the twins. They are actually one of Blade's friends' OCs. Yes, Blade has received permission to use them.

Malix: *gestures to Quas*

Quas: Hey, Xion! Malix thinks he likes you!

Axel: Someone's jealous...

Roxas: WHAT?

Malix: *cracks up*

Quas: We're kidding!

* * *

><p>We're in Trouble Now!<p>

Roxas woke up from a well-slept rest. He glanced around the room. Somehow, the room extended so there was room for three people. David was snoring away in his bed. Roxas rolled his eyes at the boy. He searched the room until he found Liam, all dressed-up. For some weird reason, he had a vacuum.

"What are you doing with that?" the Nobody asked.

"Cleaning. Inspections are coming around," Liam answered. He looked up. "Might be kinda nice if you can help me."

After some 2 hours, the two boys finished. David was still snoring away. Liam groaned and fell on his bed in much of the same fashion as Roxas before.

"Want to get something to eat?" Liam asked. Roxas thought about it for a second. Then he nodded.

"Sure."

"David, wake up. Let's get some breakfast," Liam shook his friend. Then he got whacked by David's pillow.

"I heard you the first time," the boy grumbled. He went into the bathroom, scratching his belly all the way. Liam gave Roxas a "what can you do?" look with a shrug.

…

"You sure about this?" Liam looked doubtful at the light blue ice cream in his hand.

"Of course. Try it," Roxas munched happily on his sea-salt ice cream. David was munching down his in rapid speed. Liam eyed the Nobody critically.

"Naw, you can have mine." Liam handed him the ice cream. Roxas accepted gladly. He threw his finished stick in the trash.

"Thanks." The three continued to walk back to their dorm.

"I wonder if they're done inspecting the rooms yet," Liam said as they opened the door to their room.

"Probably," David replied.

The room had a nasty surprise for the three. So surprising that Roxas almost dropped his ice cream.

"What the hell happened?" David yelled. Their clean room was dirt-stained and polluted.

The beds, once made, had their covers thrown off and pillows scattered. The desks were overpiled with papers, obviously from the wastebaskets. The wastebaskets themselves were toppled over. The spilled contents had more than the average paper: rotten banana peels, finished apple cores, sandwich wrappers from Subway…you get the idea. The pale walls weren't so pale anymore as eggs were added into the paste.

"If this is how the room looks like," Roxas thought. "I'm scared about the bathroom."

"What the hell happened!" David yelled again.

"That's what I'm wondering about," said a new voice. The three boys finally noticed the newcomer. He was sitting in one of the chairs. However, this chair was clean.

"Well?" the newcomer asked with a hint of anger in his voice. He had brown and gray hair, making it hard to determine his age. He was wearing the teacher's uniform. His icy eyes had a pale flame flaring inside them.

"We can explain!" Liam held out his palms, a gesture of frustration and anger.

"You better," the teacher snarled.

"We cleaned up our room." Roxas said. "Then we went out for some ice cream," the Nobody held out his sea-salt. "When we came back, this was what we found. Honest!"

"Really?" the teacher sounded doubtful.

"Yes," David sighed. The boy didn't do anything, just sat there pondering.

"Hmm."

"Hey, Claw, do you know where-?" a girl appeared at the doorway. Her sentence stopped as she surveyed the room.

"Yes?" Claw asked.

"Umm…you going to give them an F on cleaning?" she asked.

"No. They said that they cleaned it up and this was the result when they got back from their little ice cream field trip."

"Twilight! What are you doing here?" Roxas suddenly recognized the girl. She seemed to notice Roxas for the first time.

"Roxas! That's my question!" she said. Claw just looked at them with a bored expression. "I'm a teacher here," Twilight said.

"Blade registered me," Roxas replied. Twilight formed a perfect O.

"H'rm!" Claw coughed. Twilight turned to him.

"Maybe you should consult the headmaster."

Suddenly at the suggestion, Claw smirked. His face looked unusual with the smirk. Roxas thought it looked more like Saix or Xemnas smiling at you. "Maybe I should. Can't wait to see what he's going to do." He stood up and beckoned to them. Liam shot Roxas a nervous look.

"I'll go on ahead," Twilight said. She rushed out the door. Claw gestured to the door.

"Go on," he purred. Roxas felt his stomach flip as he, Liam, and David went out the door with Claw following.

"Do you know anything about the headmaster?" Roxas whispered to Liam as they went down the stairs.

"Just rumors. I heard that he has a bad temper. A really bad one. And the students sent to his office were never heard from or seen from again," Liam's voice seemed to quiver. Roxas found it hard to swallow. He turned slightly to look at the teacher. He still had that smirk on his face.

"Open the door," Claw ordered. They had reached a door that had in golden letters "HEADMASTER". Roxas held out a shaking hand to open the door. He creaked the door open slowly, every movement in a dream-like slowness.

"Great…" Claw growled. The room was empty. Roxas studied it with interest. It was a fairly nice room if the headmaster did some cleaning. It had a nice oak desk and a comfortable looking chair. Paper was scattered across the floor and the desk, making almost impossible to see other items.

"Wow! A Japan chibi doll!" David scooped up what looked like to Roxas a voodoo boy doll. David held it up for Roxas to see. The doll had a white uniform with yellow striped cuffs. His eyes had no pupils in them.

"Really! I've been trying to get one for months!" Liam snatched the doll away from his friend.

"Sure…" Roxas wished Liam would get the doll away from him. It was creeping him out. Claw snatched the doll away.

"I told him to clean up…" Claw grumbled. He kneeled and started to separate some papers. Then he picked up some more dolls and placed them in a cupboard. Roxas saw that there was more than just the Japan one. There was one with a miniature panda, a little curl in another's hair, and a dark aura in the next.

"And we're suppose to be clean," Roxas whispered to his friends. The boys smothered a laugh.

"Ahh…here," Claw had finished leafing through the papers to find a small number pad. He pushed some of the numbers. One of the cupboards started to shake and move. The two boys watched in surprise as a secret tunnel was revealed. Even though torches lit the way, it was still dark.

"Any one of you who speaks of this tunnel to other kids, the headmaster would personally see to you," Claw warned. Roxas found it hard to swallow. The headmaster was sounding more like Xemnas or Saix! "Get going," Claw continued. He walked up to one of the torches and took it from its perch.

Liam shrugged helplessly. He walked into the tunnel with Roxas and David behind him. Claw moved aside for them to pass through first. As they started to walk, the cupboard behind them sealed the cave.

* * *

><p>Claw: Hello, idiots.<p>

Malix: *gestures a hello to his friend*

Quas: Hello, Claw. How's the school so far for you?

Claw: ...you really have to ask?

Xion: I'll take that as a no...

Roxas: You're so mean!

Axel: Heck! I think you're scarier than Blade!

Claw: If you must know, I lost to a fight with Blade.

The Nobodies: O.O

Malix: *laughing evilly*

Quas: *smiling* That's right! And the loser *points to Claw* had to teach students!

Xion: What was the argument about?

Quas: Blade asked Claw to help out at the Keyblade Master Academy. Claw refused and Blade continued to pester him until he said yes.

Axel: ...really?

Claw: You have no idea how irritating Blade can be...

Roxas: Or how scary...(;_;)


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hi, guys. I'm back.

Xion: You don't sound so excited.

Me: Who wants to be with you idiots?

Roxas: You're so mean!

Me: You're so whining!

Claw: This is one of Blade's bad days. I advise you guys to stay clear of Blade. Not the best idea to get him mad. I tried once. Couldn't feel my legs afterwards.

Axel: What did we do wrong?

Claw: ...you guys were born.

Xion: Let's change the subject. Blade does not own Kingdom Hearts. Never have, never will.

Axel: Because he su-

Me: DAMN YOU! *summons Keyblade*

Axel: *screams*

Claw: I told you to stay clear of him...

* * *

><p>You're the Headmaster! And Who's That?<p>

The sound of clicking boots reverberated unusually loud throughout the whole cave. Claw led the way though the tunnel. Even with the torches, Roxas found it hard to see. Step, step, step.

"Roxas, what do you think is going to happen to us?" Liam asked.

"No talking," Claw said tersely. He turned to their direction, "the Headmaster might suspend you. Or he might assign you to hard labor. Who knows? Now keep walking!"

The four continued to walk in silence. The further they traverse, the colder it seemed to get. Roxas saw Claw shiver and pull his coat closer. It seemed strange to Roxas that this hard-stared teacher would be affected by the cold.

"Shut up," Claw said to him. Surprised, Roxas stopped thinking.

As they continued, Roxas thought he heard the sound of excited voices at the end of the tunnel. They walked a bit faster as Claw picked up the pace. David nudged Roxas with an elbow.

"Do I hear...music?"

Now that David mentioned it, Roxas could hear some eerie music at the end. It sounded like something would come out of the darkness to kill them. The Nobody shuddered at the sound and thought.

David, Liam, and Roxas jumped as they heard screaming at the end of the tunnel. Roxas glanced over at the two and saw that they had the same thought.

_Was that a student?_

The next sound supported the thought. Laughter. Not like the eerie laughter of the Joker. More of a fun, innocent laughter that seems oblivious to the evils of its doing. Roxas sensed that his friends were thinking about the same thing.

The four continued to walk as the light brightened. Then suddenly the tunnel dissolved and they were in a large room.

It had the necessities of a house and a bit too many technologies. Roxas casted his eyes around. They landed on a group of kids in front of one of the many big screen TVs. The kids' hair color can be described as a rainbow: black-and-white, twilight, aurora, white, cyan, midnight blue, silver, brown, crimson, black, orange, and violet. On the TV was a picture of a boy walking around in a room. The kids seemed to be paying close attention to the game that no one noticed the newcomers.

The boy entered a room with tatami mats before him. He moved towards one of the sliding doors. Suddenly a blue _thing_ popped out of the door and started to chase the boy. The group of kids screamed, including Roxas, David, and Liam, as another boy, the one controlling the hero, rapidly exited the room before the monster could catch him. The player navigated through rooms until the blue monster stopped chasing his character.

The others started laughing as the hero stepped back into the tatami room.

"I almost wet my pants that time," laughed the orange-haired boy.

"Shut up! That's disgusting!" said the aurora-haired girl.

"Don't deny it, Aurora! That scene had you screaming like hell!"

"Really? I couldn't hear it because you were screaming like a girl!"

"A-hem!" Claw coughed. The group turned their heads finally to see their friend.

"Hey, Claw!" Roxas saw Twilight wave. "You missed some good parts! Blade died a lot!"

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that the monster can reach over the stairs? Seriously," a black-and-white-haired boy muttered. Roxas blinked. Was that Blade? It didn't really look like him. He was wearing the teacher uniform. Everyone in the room was, besides them of course.

"Roxas?" the boy asked. He glanced at Claw. "What's the fire this time?"

"Room was untidy," Claw said.

"Ouch!" said Hydro. "We know how up-tight you are about room cleaning, Claw!"

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas," Blade shook his head. Roxas couldn't hold it in anymore.

"What happened to you?" he asked. Blade looked puzzled.

"Me?"

"Yes, YOU! Where are your tattoos? And your spiky hair?"

"Oh…"

"He managed to wash the tattoos off," the violet girl told him.

"And he smoothed down his spiky hair," Gummi, the red head, added. She looked at her friend. "You going to introduce us?"

"Naw," Blade waved a lazy hand. "He has most of you idiots in your classes."

"Some friend you are, Blade!" the orangey laughed.

"H'rm!" Claw coughed. Blade caught the tone.

"All right!" the boy turned to the three students, "As Headmaster, it is my duty to make sure all the rules are followed, yada, yada, yada. Blah, blah, blah. One of the rules is rooms must be clean (as if I follow that rule). Since you broke a rule, yada, yada, yada, I would have to make a punishment for you-."

"WAIT! YOU'RE THE HEADMASTER?" Roxas finally followed.

"This guy isn't too bright!" orangey laughed again.

"Flash…you just found that out…?" Blade gave Roxas a suffering look. "Since all of you are so stupid, your punishments are to write a 3.5 page essay on how important it is to be clean and to come into my office on the first day of the Halloween break," the Headmaster paused. He stuck a hand into his pocket to take out a piece of note card. "3.5 page? Yeah, that's what you wrote, Violet."

"Why do we have to come on the first day of break?" David asked.

"I can't think of any other punishment for you guys," Blade shrugged. "I'll figure something out when break rolls around."

"That's it?" Claw asked. The midnight blue boy laughed.

"You take rules too seriously, Claw."

"Shut up, feminine one," Claw growled.

"My name is Hydro!" the boy argued.

"But you can call both of them idiots!" Flash snickered.

"You're mine, sap!" Claw summoned his Death Scythe Keyblade and tackled his friend to the ground.

"Damnit! Stop fighting you two!" Raenx tackled the two boys.

"Sorry, Roxas, it's always a bit hectic here," Twilight smiled. Roxas looked over at Blade. He was playing the video game again, ignoring rusty stains seeping into the floor.

"I…can see that…"

…

"That wasn't too bad…I suppose," David sat down in the now-clean chair. Liam nodded.

"I guess the Headmaster isn't a total psycho."

David nodded in agreement. Liam turned to Roxas.

"So he was the guy who brought you here?"

"Yeah…I got stuck in a recon mission and his mom told him to bring me here."

"So he didn't have a choice?" David asked. Roxas nodded. Then David yawned, "I want some sea-salt ice cream. Want to get some more?"

"Remember the last time we got sea-salt ice cream?" Liam asked.

"So? We can lock the door this time around."

"Wait! You didn't lock the door?"

"Yeah? And?"

"Dude! We could have been robbed! Or worst!"

"You read too much fantasy stories. Let's go get some ice cream. Coming Roxas?" David asked. No way was Roxas going to pass up sea-salt ice cream!

"Yeah, I'm coming!"

"I'm staying here!"

"Okay," David shrugged. "So you can watch out for robbers and murders while I don't have to lock the door."

"You're not locking the door again? You want me to be killed!" Liam gaped.

"I didn't say that…"

"You! My best friend! Want me! To die!" Liam yelled. David looked over at Roxas. 'See what I have to put up with when I was young?' the look said. Roxas nodded gravely.

"Liam, we're going to lock the door, and no one's going to kill or rob you," the Nobody assured his friend. The boy rolled his eyes.

"Right…"

…

"So how did you and Liam meet?" Roxas was curious. David gave him a long stare.

"You really want to know?"

Roxas nodded.

David sighed, "Fine. We met in the community pool. My stepbrother and I were playing by the pool side. Accidently or on purpose, my stepbrother pushed me into the pool. I couldn't swim and neither could he. And we were alone at that time. Luckily, Liam happened to stroll by. He probably heard me and rescued me." He spat on the sidewalk. "That's how we met."

"And what about your stepbrother?"

"What about him?"

"Aren't you mad?"

"Look. He and I were together for a long time. Things that he do are strange to me, alright?"

"Oh…"

"Roxas! Watch where you're—!"

"Ow!"

"Going," David facepalmed. Roxas shook his head. He looked up to see the girl he bumped into. She seemed unfazed by him bumping into her. She had black-and-white hair tied up in a ponytail and was wearing the teacher uniform.

"You all right?" she asked. She held out a hand and heaved Roxas up. David caught up. Roxas noticed he always seems to be at a slower-than-normal walking rate.

"Yeah. Sorry," Roxas apologized. She blinked unemotionally. Roxas shuffled his feet awkwardly while David held the girl's stare.

"Be careful next time, Roxas," she said. She turned and walked away, humming a tune and coat swishing.

"What's wrong with you?" David shook his head. Roxas didn't answer. Instead, he thought about how familiar the girl was.

* * *

><p>Akoluxr: Nice to meet you all. I'm Akoluxr.<p>

Everyone: Hello, Akoluxr.

Claw: So how are you related to Blade?

Axel: Wait, you don't even know?

Claw: I do. I just asked the question for you idiots.

Akoluxr: Blood is thicker than water.

Roxas: ...that's it?

Akoluxr: Um...yeah. You really think I'm going to tell every reader here how I'm related to Blade? Anywho...the game we were all playing was Ao Oni. Personally, it isn't exactly scary. Just surprising because the monster appears out of nowhere at the worst times.

Claw: Too true...

Xion: Wait a minute. You weren't there when the teachers were playing it. Why did you say 'we'?

Akoluxr: oh...busted.

Claw: Blade forbid you to say.

Akoluxr: Right. Let's just say Blade and I are really close. I mean really close, like this much *squeezes thmb and forefinger together*

Axel: That's really close...

Roxas: Are you guys married?

Akoluxr: ...you truly are an idiot.

Roxas: What?


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Okay, I made a mistake in the last chapter. Readers weren't suppose to know the girl's name, Akoluxr. But I'm too lazy to change it.

Axel: Like you're not for everything else.

Xion: Be nice, Axel! Blade seems to be in alot of trouble lately.

Me: Yeah! Be nice to me, Axel!

Axel: When have you turned into a whining brat like Roxas?

Roxas: Hey!

Me: I wasn't whining. I was just agreeing with Xion. Why can't you all be like Xion?

Xion: Thanks, Blade!

Roxas: Why are you always siding with Xion?

Me: Because she actually uses her common sense!

Xion: Since Blade is going to keep on arguing with my friends, I will do the disclaimer. Blade does not own Kingdom Hearts for the last time.

Me: See what I mean?

* * *

><p>Monday's Magic<p>

"How was the weekend? I just happen to know that two of you got in trouble with the Headmaster!" Iggy laughed. Roxas groaned, attracting some stares from some of the students. The teacher laughed, "Anyways, you guys have any idea how to use Fire now? Or do I have to teach it to you again?"

"Can you run the technique by us again?" a boy asked. Roxas glanced over at the voice.

A boy with unruly brown hair had a small smile. He was about Roxas's height, but looked younger than the Nobody. He had a bandana tied on his forearm. He leaned back on his Bloody Keyblade. Roxas shivered slightly at the sight of so much blood on the weapon. The boy seemed to have noticed the shudder because he turned his smile on the Nobody.

"Wyren, Fire magic isn't that hard, but since you asked, I'll demonstrate it again," Iggy said.

After the demonstration, the students practiced it for a while. The room soon grew hot. Roxas stopped attacking his assigned doll and wiped his brow.

"Here, use this," a wet cloth was handed to him. Roxas looked up to see Wyren, smiling. "Getting pretty hot, huh? Maybe I shouldn't have asked Iggy to run the technique again."

Roxas smiled and took the cloth. As he wiped his sweaty forehead, he laughed, "Yeah, it's all your fault that it feels like Hell right now!"

"You didn't have to agree so easily!" Wyren laughed.

"Hey! When you guys are done flirting, you can start paying attention to the Blizzard lesson!" Iggy called. Roxas blushed. A few kids snickered, Liam being one of them.

"We weren't flirting!" Roxas protested. The girl waved it away.

"Flirting, talking, whatever! Just come over here right now!"

…

"Anyone know how to use Blizzard?" the teacher's gaze swept over the class. Liam raised his hand. Iggy laughed, "More of a winter person than a summer person? Care to demonstrate?" Liam quickly withdrew his hand.

"What? Chicken?" Roxas asked. Liam shook his head. "Why?"

"I…don't like going up there," he said in a small voice. Roxas mentally berated himself. Stupid him! How could he make his new friend feel so bad?

"Sure, I understand," Iggy told the student. "Guess I'm stuck with demonstrating this one too." She raised her Cat Keyblade towards a doll.

"Blizzaga!" she yelled. A huge wave of the most powerful Blizzard swept the room. Immediately, the temperature dropped and icy, cold breaths appeared. A student sneezed.

"Whoops…sorry, wrong spell," Iggy smiled, abashed. This time, she used the correct spell and many pieces of ice shot out. They aimed towards the Heartless doll, encasing it in ice.

"Fira!" the teacher casted another spell. The room soon heated up and students breathed a sigh of relief.

"Need another demonstration?" Iggy asked. The students quickly shook their heads. They didn't want to go into another altered Hell.

As they went to their positions, the intercom suddenly came to life. Static could be heard from the other side. Then it stopped. After a pause, the static came back. Then it stopped again. The pattern kept on repeating itself.

"Oh, crap…" Iggy got a worried look in her eye.

"What's wrong?" Wyren asked. She stared at her class.

"Blade's in one of his moods," was said before Iggy's phone rang. She picked it up with a 'hello'.

"Yeah…no! Why me? Send someone else! …I have a class too! Why can't you go? …Oh, that was my excuse first! …send a student? I don't know…" that was when Roxas saw that his teacher was looking at him. A grin came over her worried features. "I think I got the perfect guy. Tell the others. Bye."

Iggy put her phone away, "Roxas, I want you to go up to Blade's office."

"WHAT? WHY ME?" Roxas asked, horrified. They're sending him up to Blade? Didn't they know the tension between the two?

"Yeah, we teachers figure that since you two are so close, you go up there and calm him down."

"But you are all supposed to be his friends! Blade hates me!"

"Who said? Look, I can send Liam up there with you."

"What? Don't drag me into this! One visit and I wanted to scrabble to the exit already!"

"Roxas, go or else I would put your grade at a C and you can explain to Blade why you made such a low grade," Iggy's voice lost its happiness. Now it was low, serious, and threatening. "Believe me, that's not the worst case. We let Blade continue like this and we will all be stuck with each other, Blade included, for all eternity. And you won't just have Blade at your heels trying to kill you again. You'll be having the _entire staff_ chasing you! Is that what you want?"

Roxas dropped his eyes from Iggy's stare. "No…" he said in a low voice.

"Good. So go up there and see if you can calm him down. Oh, and I forgot to mention, you're getting extra credit for this."

"What? That's not fair!" whined a student.

"You can switch places. I'm sure Blade would love a new toy," Iggy eyed the student icily. The student squirmed under her gaze.

"Get going, Roxas. The world is literally in your hands." With those words, Roxas wasn't sure if this was for real, or just a trick to get rid of him.

He started down the hall. All around, students were peeking outside, watching him seal his fate. Roxas recognized some of the students from his other classes, Sonya one of them.

"Good luck, Roxas," she whispered softly. The Nobody nodded his thanks. After what seemed like eternity, he finally reached the Headmaster's office.

"Okay, Roxas. You can do this, buddy," Roxas said encouragingly to himself. He knocked twice.

"…"

"B-b-blade?" Roxas wished his voice wouldn't shake, but he couldn't help it. There was still no answer. Roxas held his breath as he opened the door, slowly and painfully.

…

"Hey, Axel," Xion said.

"What?"

"I can't help but feel that Roxas is in grave danger."

"Nah, he can take care of himself. In the mean time, let's keep searching."

…

Roxas closed the door behind him. He looked over to where Blade sat. His head was on the desktop, not moving. Roxas could actually feel the grim atmosphere; he could actually see the blue lines over Blade's head!

"Umm…Blade?" he tried again. The head stirred. It looked up and Roxas was met with blue eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the head growled.

"Umm…I don't know?"

"Don't be stupid!" Blade snarled. Roxas took a pace back. "My friends sent you here because they were too scared to meet me in the eyes! Well! I'll show them!" he stood up abruptly. He stomped around the desk towards Roxas.

"Wait! Blade! Stop! I volunteered!" Roxas tried to stop Blade from maybe killing his friends. Umm…scratch out maybe. Definitely. Blade stopped. Roxas breathed a sigh of relief.

"I resent you thinking that I'm that stupid," Blade muttered darkly. Roxas looked confused.

The Headmaster elaborated, "I know you, Roxas. And I know that you don't have the guts to stand up to me. You wouldn't volunteer. They, my friends, were hoping that you could calm me down since we had…a certain history of being actor and director." He shook his head. Blade walked back to his chair and fell in it, arms hanging from the sides.

"Look, I'm sorry that I scared everyone, including you."

Roxas blinked in surprise. This wasn't like the Blade he knew!

Blade continued, "Tell Iggy thanks for caring so much about me. I—."

"Hey, Blade!" the orange head barged in. Roxas searched his memory. Then he remembered: Flash.

"What?" Blade growled.

"Oh, that time of month, huh?" Flash laughed. Roxas blinked. What?

"Shut up," the Headmaster snarled.

"You didn't know?" Flash continued, noting Roxas's confused expression. "Good! I get the pleasure of giving you more wisdom or knowledge or curse or whatever you call it! Every year, once a month, lasts about a week, girls have this thing…"

"I said shut up, you bastard…"

"This thing causes them to have problems like Blade is having now. It's really funny because—."

"You damn pervert," Blade said. Flash stuck out his tongue and pulled down his bottom eyelid at the Headmaster.

"Wait, wait, wait! Let me finish! Where was I? Oh, yeah! So it's really funny because Blade's a guy and it's something only girls have but it sort of makes sense if you think about the relationship between him and I-forgot-who. That person is probably having it right now. But anyways Blade's feeling a lot of pain right now and it's really not the best idea to bother him like how I'm bothering him right now. Roxas, look at me when I'm talking to you! This might last for a week, depending on if Blade eats anything special and everyone would be feeling it including the teachers. Naturally, since I'm so awesome, Blade can't do anything to me while I'm ranting on and on and on, Roxas, you're not listening. So I suggest you get away before Blade blows up and I end up in the hospital. Why do I keep on talking when Blade's about to kill me? Well, you see, it's really fun to see Blade blow up like a puffer fish and his wrath is poisonous like a puffer fish. Ha ha! That's a good comparison! Roxas, I hope you're listening for your own good. It's always worth the hospital trip and the surgery to see Blade get all angry and the pain is also worth it. How many times has it been? Maybe thirteen times. Ha! Lucky number thirteen! Anywho, I got all this plastic stuff inserted in my body, wow that sounded wrong, and I'm just waiting here to get another plastic thing. But you see, Roxas, you're not seeing, good, you're seeing. You see, my body is a special thing that can regenerate. Cool, right! So I'm just waiting here to get all my body parts back and when I do, I can sell all my plastic things for filthy rich money! Ha! I'll be filthy rich!"

"ENOUGH!" Blade tackled his friend to the floor. Roxas actually jumped up in surprise to Blade's reaction. Flash was a little late to respond to the tackle and they both landed on the floor. The Headmaster picked himself up and started to rub his temples.

"Are you hurt?" Flash asked seriously.

"No…" Blade whispered as he sat back down.

"You still want to go?" Flash licked his dry lips. He earned a glare from his friend. "All right, I understand." He picked himself up. Then he walked over to Blade and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I suggest you stop that."

"What? But you're my friend! Can't friends hug each other?"

"…are you f-ing kidding me?"

"Take out kidding and you geeeeeetttttttt…"

"You sick bastard," Blade gritted his teeth. He glared at Roxas.

"Umm…why is he hugging you?" Roxas asked. "Why don't you stop him?"

"Because I'm his friend!" Flash said excitedly.

"And mainly because I _can't_ stop him from hugging me. He said where he came from, everyone hugs each other. Sick whore…"

"Blade! Stop calling me names!" Flash whined.

"Shut up!" Blade swatted at Flash. He just laughed and dodged the swat. Then the teacher stared at Roxas.

"You do know that we're going to have to erase his memories?"

"Of course I do! You think I'm going to let him run around spilling that I have the hots for a pervert like you?"

"Now, now, Blade. Calm your language. Do you need a calming kiss?"

"If I need one, it won't be from you. That's for sure."

"We still going on with the operation?"

"Yes."

"Hey!" Flash had grabbed Roxas's wrist, tugging him away from the office. "Let me go!" Roxas yelled all the way down the hall. Flash gave him a smile.

"Nope! Stop squirming! You think I'm going to rape you or something…"

"WHAT? NOW I'M WONDERING HOW YOU AND BLADE ARE FRIENDS!"

"It's very simple, yes? Blade saved me."

"What?"

"Sweet dreams, Roxas." Flash stopped pulling on him. As Roxas stumbled back, Flash summoned his Keyblade. "Like my Keyblade, No Face? This might hurt a bit. Lucky for you, Blade permits me from getting any of the student's faces."

"What!" Roxas was able to say before blacking out.

…

When Roxas came to, he found that he was on the floor. "What happened?" he asked himself groggily. He shook his head to clear his mind.

"Roxas! There you are!" Liam, David, and Wyren ran up to him. They helped their friend up to his feet.

"How are you?" Wyren asked.

"What happened?" Liam asked.

"I…don't remember," Roxas answered.

"Huh?" Liam and Wyren looked at each other.

"You have got to be kidding me," David grumbled.

"Tell us what you _do_ remember." Wyren said.

"Well…I went into the Headmaster's office. He was in a really depressing mood. Then a teacher came in. He kept on ranting on about something. Then Blade got really mad and tackled him to the ground…and that's it. But I'm sure there was more! I'm sure of it!"

"You're probably tired because of the trip. Maybe you should lay down," Wyren took Roxas's arm and slung it over his shoulder.

"I can walk, you know."

"No, I don't know. You were swaying."

"Hey! Blondie!" a gruff voice called. The four turned to see a group of students led by one student that looked awfully familiar.

"Roxas…you remember who that is?" Liam's voice shook.

"Wha?" Roxas looked up from the floor. The sight jolted him out of his fatigue. It was the first student he had bumped into on the first day of school.

"Roxas? If I had known that Roxas is a bastard, I wouldn't have joined this school!" the student yelled.

"Say that to my face now!" David yelled back. "Come on! I dare you!"

"My fight is with the idiot. Not his boyfriend!"

"Say that again! I'll make sure your mom gets your corpse!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"You're as deaf as an old granny-no, you're more deaf than a whole village of old people combined if you can't make out the challenge in my words!"

"COME HERE, PUNK!"

"MAKE ME, YOU DICK!"

"ENOUGH!"

The insults stopped as everyone looked at Wyren. He pointed to the student, "Alex, just shut up. David, that goes the same to you too. Stop this fighting or else I'll call the Headmaster."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Alex asked angirily.

"I'm Wyren," he answered simply. The group gasped.

"M-m-my apologies," the student mumbled. He turned to his friends, "Let's go."

"Whoa. You're good, Wyren!" Liam gaped.

"I have experience," Wyren smiled.

"Yeah, just a few begging moments and you got them to run away," David smirked. Wyren playfully punched him in the arm.

"What's your big secret?" Roxas asked curiously. Wyren smiled ominously at him. Roxas didn't like that chilling smile one bit.

"Well…it's a secret…"

* * *

><p>Flash: Yo, peoples!<p>

Me: Hello, Flash...

Flash: Blade! *runs over to me*

Me: Get the Hell away from me!

Flash: But I'm your friend!

Axel: You're a sicko!

Me: You took the words right out of my mouth!

Roxas: Does that mean that Axel is your new favorite?

Me: Maybe...did you know that that really happened?

Roxas: What?

Me: Yup, almost couldn't show my face again in school.

Flash: !


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hello, everyone. I have convinced one of my friends to make a fanfic account and even managed to get him to be in our little talk shows. This is **MaleficDragon**, the creator of Quas and Malix.

Malefic: Hello.

Axel: Great! Another torturer?

Malefic: I'm not mean like Blade!

Me: No. You guys are lucky that my friend here is not as bloodthirsty as I am. *laughs evilly*

Malefic: Anyways...while Blade is having his moment, he doesn't own the Kingdom Hearts character. He does, however, own Roxas and Xion. Wait a minute...*rereads paper* You do not own Roxas and Xion.

Me: Of course I do. They're my slaves. You never knew that?

Roxas: We're Blade's SLAVES?

Axel: Blade, you can't have them as slaves! You have to go through me first!

Me: Oh?

Axel: Yeah! Because they're my slaves first!

Xion: What? That's a lie!

Malefic: Of course it's a lie.

Axel: You want to make something of it?

Me: Hey, hey, hey. Don't get all punky on Maly here. He's my friend and only I can bully him. Got that?

Axel: Yes, Blade.

Malefic: Thanks, Bla-hey!

* * *

><p>Tuesday's Team<p>

"Xion, your mission today is to investigate this world," Saix handed the girl her assignment.

"Okay," she said. "Has Roxas been found yet?"

"If he was, we would have assigned him something," Saix glared.

"Not a good comeback, Saix!" Xion laughed, running into a dark corridor.

…

"Wow! This castle is so pretty!" Xion smiled as she walked through the corridors. It was really grand and beautiful. The Nobody looked around. Where was everybody? She shrugged. She was bound to see someone soon.

"Hey! What are you doing out?" shouted somebody. Xion turned to see a boy strolling up to her. He had brown and gray hair, making it hard to determine his age. He wore a black shirt with a long jacket and graying pants. On his neck hung the Keyblade Master symbol.

"What?" Xion asked in surprise.

"What a minute…" the boy stared hard at her. Suddenly, his hand shot out and grabbed hers. "Come with me!"

"Hey!" Xion tried to resist, but the boy was too strong. She half-walked, was half-dragged, through the halls behind the mysterious boy. They passed by many empty rooms until they got to a closed door. Xion saw the words "HEADMASTER" in gold, bold letters.

"Let's go," the boy dragged her inside. Xion glanced around quickly, surveying the room. It could do some cleaning, she thought. At least most dolls were kept in the cabinets…her eyes fell on a lump of gray with black-and-white hair.

"Blade," the boy released Xion's hand. He walked over to the other and started to shake him. "Blade, wake up. Blade? Blade? BLADE?"

The head groaned. The boy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Claw? That you?" Blade mumbled.

"Yes, it's me."

"Did I scare you?"

"Hell yes! You scared me! Sleeping as if you're dead! I've known you for too long and yet don't know you."

"I was just grading some papers. You know I have a tendency to sleep when something bores me."

"Right. I found someone," the boy turned to look at the Nobody. Blade followed his gaze and gasped.

"Xion!" he jumped up and ran over. He held her hands, "You haven't changed a bit!"

"Blade! It's nice to see you too!" Xion laughed.

"I hear happiness!" a blonde came inside.

"Shut up, Flash. Did you dye your hair again?"

"Yep! You should dye your hair too, Clawy! That makes you look like an old man!" Flash went over and hugged him.

"I said shut up. And get off me," Claw leaned away. The boy leaned with him.

"Why are you here, Xion? Shouldn't you be at the Castle That Never Was?" Blade asked.

"I'm on a recon mission," Xion replied. She grew worried at Blade's suddenly grave expression. "What's wrong?"

"Try summoning a dark corridor. Now," he barked the command. Xion took a step back in surprise. Then she lifted up her hand and summoned a black corridor…at least tried to…

"What?" the girl asked in surprise.

"Great. She's going to be staying too?" Claw growled.

"I'm afraid so," the Headmaster sighed. "She's better than Roxas of course—."

"Roxas is here?" Xion asked in surprise.

"I think he's been here for about two weeks, am I right?" Flash wondered.

"You're right."

"I knew you cared about me, Clawy!"

"Stop calling me that."

"Here's your schedule, your room number, and uniform," Blade handed Xion two pieces of paper and a set of clothes. "Oh, and the map." He added another piece of paper.

"Wait! What's going on?" Xion asked. The three boys exchanged a glance.

"I'll explain! You see, Xion, you're not seeing, good, you're seeing. You see—." Flash was stopped short by a gloved hand over his mouth.

"Thank you, Claw!" Blade raised his hands in a blessing gesture.

"I'll explain," Claw growled. He glared at Xion with angry eyes. Xion tried to swallow. That was the first sign, she knew, that she was in big trouble.

…

Xion checked her paper, "Room 130 of the second floor. Right." She looked at the door. On it were neat numbers: 130.

Claw's lecture wasn't so bad, considering how Flash would interrupt every ten seconds and how Claw would constantly tell him to shut up and how Flash would whine to Blade about it and how Blade would respond with an insult and how Flash would start hugging Claw to get away from Blade and how they would start to argue and how Blade would have to pick up from where Claw left off and how Claw would continue when the two were done fighting and how the cycle would repeat until finally Blade duct-taped Flash's mouth.

Xion knocked on the door. A blonde girl opened the door. She had on a pink nightdress and her long, golden hair fell naturally down beneath her shoulders.

"Hello. Can I help you?" she asked.

"Hi. Sorry, but I'm a new student. I'm supposed to room here. I'm Xion," the Nobody held out her hand. The blonde smiled.

"I'm Zelda. Nice to meet you. Did you just come here this morning?" she asked. "I'm sorry! I'm being impolite. Come in," Zelda opened the door wider. Xion walked in with her suitcase. The room had three neat beds with three nightstands. An Asian girl was laying on one of the beds, reading a manga. She had on a complete, yellow Chinese attire. She looked up from her book.

"Xion? Is that you?" she sat up, placing a bookmark in her manga.

"How do you know me?" Xion asked in surprise.

"Oh, I know everyone from Kingdom Hearts. I've played the whole series," the girl smiled.

"Sonya here is a true anime fangirl. Ask her any anime and she'll know the whole story line. Her closet is simply overflowing with mangas instead of clothes," Zelda laughed.

"Who needs clothes when you got anime and cosplay!" Sonya giggled.

"What were you reading right now?" Xioin asked curiously as her other new friend helped her unpack.

"_Tsubasa Chronicles_," Sonya held up the manga. "I'm almost done with it." She sighed dreamily, "Fai and Kurogane are so handsome!"

Xion looked a question at Zelda. The girl shrugged, "She gets like that every time there's a cute anime boy."

"And I happen to know that you really like Lavi from _D. Gray Man_," Sonya sing-songed. Xion laughed at Zelda's blush. As the Nobody slipped on the school uniform, the bell rang.

"Oh! Time for class. Let's see…Xion, you have Double Team Class B with me," Zelda said. "Let's walk together."

"Thank you," Xion smiled. The two started down the hall. "So when did you start going to this academy?"

"Oh, I started when I was really young. My parents wanted me to know how to act like a princess so I can get a good husband. But all I really wanted to do is to learn how to fight. A lot of guys tried to court me. I proclaimed that I would only consider the man who beats me in battle. And I beat all the would-be suitors. Some men they are!"

"Wow." That would explain Zelda's polite language. They finally reached their Double Team B class. Xion looked curiously around the room. They had arrived pretty early and some students were even here yet. Time passed quickly, however, and the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

"Safe!" two boys ran into the room, out of breath. Naturally, the whole class stared at the two late students.

"Roxas!" Xion jumped up from her seat and hugged the stunned boy.

"Xion?" Roxas asked, astonished.

"Ah…I don't get a hug?" the boy next to him laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Roxas asked Xion.

"I'm taking classes here. I can't RTC for some reason."

"Me neither. Blade took me here."

"Blade's nice to let us stay here, isn't he?" Xion smiled.

"Nice?" Roxas snorted.

"Hey, when you guys are done, we'll like to get class started, you know," Quas said.

"Sorry!" the three students apologized. They sat down next to Zelda. She waved hi to them and smiled. Xion noticed how the other boy blushed and looked away awkwardly. She whispered to Zelda and they both giggled.

Quas looked at her seating chart and then the class, "Hello, Xion. Blade told me you're coming today. We really just started so you don't have to worry about catching up."

"Thanks," Xion smiled. Quas smiled back.

"Are we still teaming up to battle?" a student asked.

The albino next to Quas nodded. He pointed to Xion and Zelda and gestured them together.

"Malix says that he wants you and Zelda to pair up. Sorry, he's mute," Quas added. "Also, you're up against Roxas and Liam."

"WHAT?" the two boys yelled in astonishment. Malix gave a silent chuckle.

"We're going to cream you!" Xion shouted from her side of the field.

Pairs of students were assigned to battle against other students. Multiple fights have already been commenced. Each battle tests the students' ability to work together for the most points.

"I'll like to see you try!" Roxas yelled back.

"And GO!" Quas shouted.

"Firaga!" Zelda pointed her Magical Spring Keyblade at Roxas. The Nobody managed to dodge. The fire blast flew past him, singeing his uniform. A giant BOOM came afterwards. Roxas looked up to see Xion swinging her Keyblade at him.

"Xion!"

"Hey, I want to get a good grade in this class. If you can kill me during 358/2 Days, then you can try and kill me now!"

She swung again and again, Roxas blocked. As the two Nobodies fought each other, Liam found himself face-to-face with Zelda.

"H-h-hi," his voice quivered. A little voice in his head was telling him to stop star-gazing and commence with the battle!

"Too slow!" Zelda smiled. She released a dangerous strike to his head. Liam barely dodged it. As he ducked, she reversed the grip on the weapon and brought it down on his head. A loud THUD stopped most students from their fights to see the loud noise. The boy's eyes glazed back and he fell to the floor in a heap.

"Liam!" Roxas yelled. Xion took the opportunity to knock Roxas out.

"Sorry, Roxas!" she said as her friend lost consciousness. Zelda ran over to her with a cheerful smile on her face. They high-fived each other.

"Well, Zelda and Xion get A's. I pity Roxas and Liam so they get C's. Paramedics!" Quas added. Four white cloaked people who looked like Arabian traders ran into the room. Each had a white mask to cover their face with a narrow slit for their eyes. Two placed Roxas on a stretcher and the others did Liam. The paramedics then ran back out of the room, leaving Xion to wonder if she accidently killed her friend.

…

Roxas groaned as he sat up from his bed. He glanced around and saw Liam drawing on a piece of paper. Liam had a bandage around his head.

"You're awake," he said simply.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," the boy said in a monotone. Roxas suddenly grew worried. This wasn't Liam at all.

"Liam…"

"Hm?"

"Do you remember the Headmaster?"

"Yes."

Something was definitely wrong. Every time they brought up the topic of Blade, Liam would shiver and start yelling to stop the conversation. How could he take it so calmly now?

"Roxas?" Xion and Zelda came into the room. The boy pointed Zelda.

"You! What did you do to Liam? He's all looney now!"

"What? All she did was hit him on the head!"

"Well, his head's all scrambled now thanks to her!"

"I'm sorry, then," Zelda said. "I'll get a doctor." She left the room quickly, but Roxas could still see the hurt look on her face.

"Roxas! Why did you do that?" Xion asked angrily. "Zelda's been really nice to me!"

"I hear anger," Wyren's head popped in. He glanced around, seeing the tension in the room. "Umm…David's here too?" that statement did little to calm down the air.

"Look, I'm sorry. Happy now?" Roxas snapped.

"NO! I'm NOT!" the girl yelled. Even Liam winced at the volume she mustered.

"What's happening?" a paramedic came in with Zelda trailing him. The paramedic was dressed in the typical fashion of a long white robe with a red cross on the left breast, white pants, white headdress, white mask, and white rope belt. His eyes darted between the two Nobodies.

"He started it!"

"She started it!"

"You guys sound like a couple of kids," David groaned.

"You stay out of this!" the two Nobodies glared at him. The boy nervously stepped back a pace. Safe behind Wyren.

"You two, calm down! You're lucky the Headmaster's not in the academy right now," the paramedic said.

"Blade's gone?" Roxas asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Went someplace far away…really far away…at least his monthly pains are over," the paramedic walked over to Liam. The boy was blissfully drawing away. He took out a syringe with a toxic-looking liquid and stabbed him right in the arm.

Liam howled with pain, cradling the arm, "What did you do that for?"

"All better," the paramedic's mask crinkled slightly. Roxas realized that he was smiling.

"Blade has monthly pains?" Xion asked curiously.

"Yep. If I remember correctly, he got them when he was going alone on a trip. Blade was a bit power-hungry when he was young. You know how we are," the paramedic rolled his eyes. "So he found a deity who has the power to grant any wish you like. Not like a rub-the-lamp genie. This deity wanted something in return for the wish. So Blade traded pain one week, once a month, every year for even more power. He was pretty strong when he was young, Blade was. Anyways, this deity was something of a sadist. He loved to see pain be inflicted to others. So he accepted the offer. And now you know."

"Wait. How do you know this if Blade went alone?" Zelda asked. The paramedic started to exit the room.

"Well, naturally, I was there. First-person point of view too," he left the room. Roxas wasn't too sure, but he thought he saw some black-and-white hair under the headdress.

"Was it just me or was that really Blade?" Xion asked.

"I have no idea. I didn't even know the Headmaster's name!" Wyren laughed.

"I think that was him," Zelda said.

"Why would he want us to know about his pain?" David asked. "That was a stupid trade-off."

"I have no clue," Liam replied. He kept rubbing his sore arm.

* * *

><p>Me: Are you going to stay for some other chapters, Malefic?<p>

Malefic: Maybe. I'll see if I have time.

Me: In Japan terms, that means "no".

Malefic: I promise.

Me: You never keep your promises...

Roxas: Please, MaleficDragon! Stay with us! Don't leave us here with Blade!

Me: Come on! I'm not that bad...

Roxas: You stabbed Liam in the arm!

Liam: And it hurts too!

Me: I can do something to get your mind off that arm.

Liam: What?

Me: I can inject a painful liquid which has the power to kill you in 1 second.

Liam: *faints*

Roxas: PLEASE, MALEFICDRAGON! STAY HERE AND KEEP BLADE IN CHECK! I'M BEGGING YOU!

Malefic: We'll see.

Roxas: That means yes! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.

Axel: Ha! Xion's stuck with Blade.

Xion: Really, Axel? We've moved off that topic like 30 minutes ago!


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Hi.

Malefic: Hello.

Me: ...

Malefic: ...

Nobodies: ...

Me: I guess Malefic is staying with us then...

Malefic: Wait! I have my own fanfic to work on!

Me: (glances over to profile) right...

Axel: Are you mean with everybody?

Me: I'm mean with everybody who doesn't have common sense.

Roxas: I finished your chores for you, Blade!

Me: Good boy! (hands him bag of chips)

Roxas: Yes! (crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch, munch)

Axel: Roxas! You're his slave now! I never knew you'll stoop so low!

Roxas: (scared) but...but...but...

Axel: YOU'RE A DISGRACE!

Me: Axel, I'll give you two bags of chips if you go to my paperwork.

Axel: (zips over to my desk, piled with papers)

Me: HELL YEAH! A NEW SLAVE!

Xion: (rolls eyes)

Me: Xion~(shakes three bags of chips)

Xion: (runs over to the desk to help Axel)

Me: See? I told you I could do it.

Malefic: Fine, you win. Blade does not own Kingdom Hearts. He does not own Roxas, Axel, or Xion either. He owns blackmail, however.

Me: Malefic! Look what I got!

Malefic: ARE YOU ON DRUGS OR SOMETHING?

* * *

><p>Wednesday's Defense<p>

"I heard from Xion yesterday that you got hurt. Are you all right?" Sonya poked the downed blonde head.

"I'm fine. Just stop poking me…" Roxas groaned.

"Sorry. I'm just concerned," Sonya huffed. She sat back down in her chair, only to spring back up. "Xion!"

Roxas looked up to see his friend sit down next to him. She was awkwardly avoiding his gaze.

"Hey, Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"About yesterday…I'm sorry about what I said some days ago," Xion apologized. Roxas didn't know what to say. Sonya started to nudge Roxas.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry too."

"Well, that was awkward," a pink haired boy popped up in the middle.

"What! Who are you?" Roxas peered closely at the boy. He looked familiar, but Roxas couldn't place his finger on it.

"Flash? Is that you?" Xion asked curiously. The boy laughed.

"How can you not know it's me, Roxas?"

"I've only seen you once! And that time you had orange hair!"

"So? Xion saw me only once and that time I had blonde hair!" Flash sighed. "Blade was right after all."

"Flash, this is my class. What are you doing here?" Myst asked. The boy shrugged.

"I got bored with my class. I should be getting back now," Flash waved bye to the Nobodies and ran out the room.

"Finally!" Myst smiled at the class. "We can start on our test."

"Test?" Roxas echoed, "What test?"

"Just to see how much you learned during your time here," Myst replied.

"Wait, but I just got here!" Xion protested.

"Don't worry. All we really did in this class was watch a movie. It was good too," Sonya added.

"Wait...that doesn't even make any sense...We learned nothing here!" Roxas thought out loud.

"Hmm, Xion can you step up, please?" the silver-head asked. Xion nodded and stood up. She walked up to the teacher, waiting for further instructions. "Let's see how well you defend against a strong enemy."

She snapped her fingers. A boy appeared in the middle of the room with his eyes closed. Roxas gasped.

"I'm fighting against Blade?" Xion shrieked. The boy seemed to not register her scream. He slowly opened his eyes. Blade summoned a weapon, not a Keyblade however. On his hands were wicked-looking claws. Each seemed be dripping with blood. Xion gulped as she realized the blood were forming a puddle.

"Xion, if you survive, you get a C. If you are able to block at least three attacks from Blade, you get an A," Myst scribbled in her clipboard.

"Wait! If I survive?" Xion screamed.

"Begin," Blade said in a monotone. He rushed forward, a clawed hand raised for a stroke. Xion hastily blocked it with her Keyblade. However, the claw was so heavy that she had to deflect it to the side.

"One."

Blade swung again, this time to the side. Xion, realizing she didn't have time, jumped out of the way.

"That doesn't count," Blade cracked his clawed knuckles.

"I protest!" Roxas interceded. "Xion can die in this fight!" Blade looked at Roxas. His eyes sent shivers down the Nobody's spine.

"Don't worry, Roxas! I can defend myself!" Xion called.

"That's the spirit! Continue, Blade!" Myst said.

Blade rushed forward suddenly, pinning Xion in the wall. The impact knocked the breath out of her. Her head hung over the boy's bloody claws.

"Done," Blade monotoned. One of his claws grew longer. He pointed to Xion's neck, ready to slash her.

"No! Blade!" Myst waved her hands.

"Done," he repeated. He raised his claw…

To be stopped by Roxas's Keyblade. The Nobody glared at the Headmaster, "Don't…you…dare…" he said slowly.

"New," Blade floated back to his position (whoa…I can fly!). He stood for a few seconds. Then he crashed his claws into Roxas's Keyblade. The Nobody stood firm, hands straining under the weight of the weapons. With a grunt, Roxas tossed the claws aside. He rushed towards Blade, Keyblade ready. He slashed Blade from shoulder to waist in a diagonal slice.

Blade's surprised expression was mirrored by the whole class. Roxas just stood there, gaping at the split Headmaster. Blade closed his eyes. Suddenly, his body evaporated into tiny particles.

"What…happened?" Xion groggily stood up.

"Roxas was being a hero, that's what!" Sonya laughed.

"What happened to Blade?" the female Nobody asked her friend. He simply shook his head.

"He…disappeared…"

"What! How?"

"I…slashed him…"

"WHAT?"

"Hey, Myst," a boy with black-and-white hair popped his head in the classroom. "Mind filling me in on why my hands hurt so much?"

"Huh? Oh, I was using you again," Myst replied nonchantantly.

"BLADE?" the Nobodies screamed. The Headmaster glanced at them.

"Yeah? Need something?" suddenly Sonya squealed.

"IS THAT A MOKONA HAT?"

"Huh?" he looked up. On his head was a white hat with a happy face on it. Two ears flopped from the sides and a red gem was in the middle a bit above the eyes. Roxas thought it made Blade look innocent. If anyone else thought Blade was innocent, they were so wrong. Maybe that was why Blade wore it, so people won't have their guard up around him. "Oh, this? I got it for my birthday."

"WHERE DID YOU GET IT?"

"Um…my sister bought it for me?"

Sonya continued to squeal. Roxas couldn't stop gaping at the Headmaster.

"I thought you were dead! I split you in two!"

Blade's eyes narrowed. Roxas took a step back, wishing he could recall those words back.

"Is that so? No wonder why my body has so much pain right now. I hope you're happy, Roxas. Because I know you're not going to be when I'm through with you!" Blade cracked his knuckles. Roxas stepped back a pace, thinking how much this Blade and the other Blade were alike in so many ways. Somehow, the Mokona hat on his head made him more terrifying.

"Blade…it was my fault. Don't blame them," Myst said calmly. "I never explained them that that was really a clone."

"Oh? You forget things so easily Myst."

"Yes. I know I do."

"Fine. Since I'm in a good mood, I'll let it pass this time. Next time…I don't know," Blade laughed cruelly before leaving the room.

"Why didn't you tell us that that wasn't the real Blade?" Xion asked.

"Because I'll be lying. In truth, you were defending against a clone with attributes of Blade. Most of his power, defense, and abilities. And besides, the clone would only appear if Blade was asleep," Myst giggled. "I feel for my friend. All the papers on his desk! Let's see…back to business…Roxas, Xion, you both get A's." she scribbled in her clipboard.

"Well that was eventful!" Sonya laughed as they walked out of class.

"Yeah. Who knew Blade was going to let Roxas go?" Xion giggled.

"I'll say!" Roxas sighed with relief. They continued to walk when Liam and David caught up with them.

"I heard that you killed the Headmaster! How did you do it?" Liam asked, wide-eyed.

"Roxas couldn't kill the Headmaster. He's too powerful."

"Gee, thanks, David," Roxas made a face. The boy ignored him. He was staring at Xion.

"Who's she?"

"My friend, Xion. Don't you remember from Double Team B's accident?"

"Ah…"

"Hello," Zelda came up. The rest said greetings.

"Wyren!" Liam pointed. The group looked to where he was pointing. The boy was reading a piece of paper. They rushed over to him. Wyren looked up as his friends came over. His eyes widened and he stuffed the paper into his pocket.

"Wyren, give. What was that?" David asked.

"Nothing. Just a letter."

"Right…"

"I heard you got in trouble with the Headmaster again," Wyren leaned back on his hands.

"Wow, rumors travel fast in here," Xion commented.

"They sure do," Wyren smiled.

* * *

><p>Malefic: ...yup, you're on drugs.<p>

Me: Me? I never take drugs! Because I learned in elementary school that drugs are bad for my body! So I don't take drugs! I know what they do to me! (turns away, shakes a capsule, eats pills)

Axel: Hey, hey, hey, HEY!

Me: It's Fat Albert! Ahem...sorry...couldn't resist...

Roxas: (swipes capsule) You liar! You are on drugs!

Me: I am not!

Xion: Looks like it to me!

Me: You too, Xion? You guys are all idiots! Give me my Vitamin C back!

Axel: Wait...you were taking Vitamin C?

Me: Yes! (takes out another capsule)

Malefic: What's that then?

Me: Fish oil.

Xion: ...fish oil?

Me: Yup. Plenty of Omega-3. (Takes out another capsule)

Axel: HOW MUCH DRUGS ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE?

Me: THEY'RE NOT DRUGS! IF THEY WERE, I'LL FLING THEM AT YOU! But! As it is, they are not.

Axel: What are those this time?

Me: GUMMI BEARS!

Roxas: He's on drugs and I am too! (jumps around, drops the empty Vitamin C capsule)

Malefic: Great...just great...


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Hello. Welcome back. Hello.

Malefic: And we have with us Roxas, Axel, and Xion! Give them a round of applause!

Axel: What's with the intro?

Me: We were bored.

Xion: Can you tell us what's going to happen in this chapter?

Me: Oh, yes...in this chapter...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Roxas: Holy crap! We're done for, Xion!

Axel: Boy, am I glad that I'm not in that academy!

Malefic: Relax, guys. Blade gets like this everytime he talks about his stories. He says, and I quote, "My stories are so awesome! They give me chills."

Me: I did not say that!

Malefic: You said something like it.

Xion: So what happens?

Me: You get a hint...of someone's past. And it ain't pleasant! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM SO EVIL!

Axel: I'm glad you're finally admitting that, buddy.

Me: Oh, since I'm in such a good mood, I don't own Kingdom Hearts...at least...not yet...

* * *

><p>Thursday's Talent<p>

"Hello, today we're starting on the obstacle course," Hydro paused to let a round of groans pass by. "Would you like to complain to the Headmaster?" the groans stopped immediately.

"This is how we're going to do this. Each student would be given an obstacle to clear. Each obstacle requires a different ability to clear it. For example, the high wall, you would normally scale it. I would like to see you try that. And you would fail. The only way you'll be able to clear it is to use the ability glide. Monitors would record if you cleared the course or not. And remember, no cheating."

After the directions, Roxas found himself facing flying daggers. He started to lurch awkwardly, trying to avoid the daggers.

"You're not going to clear it like that, Roxas," Hydro said over his cup of coffee. How did he know? He wasn't looking!

"Dodge roll, Roxas!" Sonya advised, mermaid-kicking in the fast-moving pool.

"Right!" Roxas said. He quickly rolled out of the way of the knives. He found that it was easy now to dodge the sharp weapons. The knives stopped shooting and a small ding was heard.

"Good job," Hydro glanced up quickly. Roxas gave a small smile. A loud chime was sounded. "Switch!" the teacher yelled.

Xion found herself trapped inside a box. She tapped against the sides to find no way out. She thought carefully about an ability she had to use. Then a lightbulb sounded, though the Nobody wasn't sure if it was a real one or her imagination.

She set her feet apart, making sure to relax. Xion took a deep breath. Then she pointed her Keyblade to the front wall and imagined it exploding in her mind.

Four white orbs surrounded her, hitting the box with maximum power. The result was a huge explosion and bricks flying everywhere. Xion coughed a bit from the dusty cloud of the bricks. As she rubbed her eyes, she noticed that everyone was staring at her. Xion's face went beet red with embarrassment. The small ding didn't help her predicament at all.

"Hey, feminine one. I heard someone use Explosion," a girl with aurora hair popped into the room.

"I told you guys to stop calling me that!" the teacher glared. She just shrugged.

"Anyways, we're having an assembly."

"What? Why?"

"I have no idea, but you better get your class over to the MPR or else Claw's going to lose a fuse."

"Yeah, we're coming, Aurora," Hydro grumbled. He slammed his coffee cup down on the table, splashing some of the hot liquid on the ground. Aurora raised an eyebrow at the mess. She pointed at the dark stain and mouthed a spell. The coffee magically gathered itself up and flew back into the cup.

"Better finish that or else Blade's going to kill you. You know how much he hates to waste food."

"Believe me, I do," Hydro gritted his teeth. He caught his class staring at him. "What are you guys still doing standing there? Go to the MPR! Unless you want to get punished by Claw!" that galvanized the students into running all the way to the MPR.

"Why are we running?" Sonya panted.

"Because!" Roxas shouted. "if I'm late, Blade will have an excuse to kill me!"

"Don't be so dramatic!" Xion said. They continued to run until the reached their destination. Sonya pointed to their other friends, who were waving to them. The three sat down next to the four.

"Any idea what this is about?" David asked, yawning hugely. His friends shook their heads. He yawned again, slumping in his chair.

Everyone stopped buzzing when they caught Claw on the pedestal. His icy eyes were enough to send chills down everyone's spine.

"I know you're all wondering why we brought you here. It's a little matter, really. (seriously, why did Blade make such a big deal out of it?) You all know that October's coming up. Also, October is the time to scare and be scared. And the Headmaster decided to have a little costume contest/party." The students started to talk. One sweep of Claw's gaze and the room quieted. He continued, "Win any of the three contests and you get enough extra credit—."

"A WHOLE LOT OF EXTRA CREDIT!" Flash yelled. The green-haired teacher waved his hands in the air for emphasize.

"-to bring your grade a letter up." That set the whole room buzzing again. Claw waited this time until the students decided to be silent. "The three contests are best-made, most accurate, and best-acted. You can only enter the contests with a group. Each group must have a theme," he paused and looked over to the teachers sitting behind him. "Did I get all what you wanted, Blade?"

"Watashi!" he laughed.

"Watashi!" Raenx replied.

"Watashi! Watashi! Watashi! Watashi! Watahsi!"

"Shut up!" Flash yelled, covering his ears. Blade just elbowed Raenx, both of them laughing.

"Sorry 'bout that, Flash. We forgot that you didn't like that word. ~Dun dun dun. Dun dun dun. Dun dun dun. Dun nun nun~…"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled. He glanced pleadingly at the Headmaster. "Please…just…shut up."

"Blade, you're going to hurt Flash even more, you know," Aurora shot him a warning look.

"…all right," Blade gave a small smile, looking strangely peaceful. "We don't want Flash to remember…we had our fun, Raenx." The teacher nodded. The students were surprised, especially Xion and Roxas. Never had they seen this side of Blade before…kind and understanding (heh, I laugh at this…).

"Well…that's it, kids. If I were the failing students, I'll give this contest thing some thought," Quas said, tapping the side of her nose in that familiar gesture. "Now shoo!"

"I want to do it!" Liam said when they walked out of the MPR. Class was called off due to the assembly.

"You're failing?" David asked. "Dude! You study like no tomorrow!"

"I'm not failing! It just sounds like fun!"

"I agree. Maybe we can do some kind of anime theme! That would be so kawii!" Sonya squealed.

"Why not? My parents always wanted me to act like a princess. Maybe if I show them a video of me acting, this would get them off my back," Zelda thought.

"It would be fun! How about it, Roxas?" Xion asked.

"I guess it'll be good for my Magic C class," Roxas sighed.

"All we need now is a theme," Zelda said.

"Hell no! I'm not doing it!" David yelled.

"Hey, look," Wyren pointed back into the MPR. The group of friends turned. They saw Flash asleep on Blade's back. Claw, Aurora, Quas, and Malix followed him. The group of teachers passed them.

"Blade, I told you to stop fooling around with Flash's past," Aurora scolded.

"You're not my mom, I couldn't help it, and I know it's all my fault. Sometimes, I wondered if I did the right thing in taking him in…especially when they're still after my hide," Blade said bitterly. "Sure, risk my life to save his. And how does he repay me? 'Blade! Stop it! I don't want to know about my past anymore! I want to run away forever! I'll hide with you!'" he mocked.

"Shut up, Blade. If you were in that damn circus with him, you would have been begging to get out," Claw growled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. But we all also know that Flash can never hide or run away from the truth that he is, in fact, a mutant. Watashi still wonder if it was the right thing!" Blade spat. That was all the friends heard from the teachers.

"What…was that all about?" Liam asked.

"Flash…was from the circus?" Sonya questioned.

"And who's after Blade?" Xion wondered. They stiffened when they noticed that Quas and Malix were glaring at them.

"We hope you guys aren't going to spread this piece of gossip around. It's hard enough to find a home for Flash," Quas warned. Malix gathered some saliva and spat at their feet. A smell of something burning came adrift.

"I suggest that you all forget what we said," Malix said. They turned and caught up to the others.

"…I'm scared," Wyren said.

"You should be. Malix can't talk! He's a mute!" Zelda said. They glanced at each other, fear and uncertainty exchanged.

* * *

><p>Malefic: Hey...Zelda's right. What did you do to Malix?<p>

Me: Umm...surgery?

Malefic: WHAT DID YOU DO?

Me: It's call drugs, man! Calm down!

Malefic: YOU FEED MY OC DRUGS?

Me: And they're pretty effective too...

Malefic: GRANTED, THEY'RE IN YOUR STORY! BUT YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM TAKE DRUGS!

Me: HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY! ROXAS, XION, AND AXEL ARE IN MY STORY! THEY'RE IN A LOT OF STORIES! AND THOSE AUTHORS DID THINGS WORST TO THEM THAN MAKING THEM TAKE DRUGS!

Axel: Holy crap! There are more authors like you, Blade?

Me: No. Not like me.

The Nobodies: (sigh in relief)

Me: They do things much worst. Let me see if I can remember...I think one of them, Axel rapes Roxas.

Roxas: Holy sh*t!

Xion: Whoa, wait. How do you know?

Malefic: What do you mean?

Xion: Blade made it pretty clear that he wasn't into that yaoi stuff.

Me: I did? Huh...

Roxas: SO YOU ARE INTO IT!

Me: What? HELL NO! I was just...browsing around.

Axel: Denial.

Me: Hey, my friend told me to read it, alright! And she made me promise to finish it. Look, Malefic, Malix can talk because I need him to talk for a future event. Besides, the drugs are only temporary.

Malefic: They better be.

Me: They are. Don't worry. I'm taking them in the story as well.

Malefic: That's what I'm worried about.

Xion: What's 'watashi'?

Me: It means 'I'.

Axel: So, Blade, tell me, how did I rape Roxas?

Roxas: Axel! :(

Axel: What? I'm curious! :(


	10. Chapter 10

Me: HA HA! YES! ANOTHER REVIEWER!

Axel: You're really happy, aren't you?

Me: Of course!

Malefic: That person reviewed to me as well!

Me: Thank you to **Armyx** for a review and an OC!

Roxas: Why, **Armyx**? Don't you know that Blade is a sadist?

Me: Hey!

Xion: It's true, Blade.

Me: What? You're on their side now?

Xion: Um...no?

Me: Xion, Xion, Xion.

Xion: Don't hurt me! *hides behind Axel*

Axel: Don't touch her!

Me: Of course not. I'm not a pedo like you.

Axel: You're the same age as her!

Me: Yeah. That means I'm not a pedo like you.

Axel: You little-!

Me: Hahaha! *tackles Axel to the ground* Rope, Malefic!

Malefic: *hands me some rope* I have nothing against you, Axel. I just want to be able to walk.

Axel: *muffled cursing*

Me: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *whips out chainsaw*

Axel: *eyes widened, struggles in ropes*

Roxas: Blade! No!

Xion: Don't do it!

Me: ALL WHO OPPOSE ME SHALL DIE!

Malefic: Blade, you don't own Kingdom Hearts! You'll have to pay for Axel's damage!

* * *

><p>Friday's Fight<p>

Roxas and his friends sat quietly as Raenx tried to finish the papers. The Nobody noticed that David was looking around sneakingly (Word says this is not a word! I say "SCREW YOU!").

"David, what are you thinking? It better not have something to do with me getting in trouble," Liam muttered darkly.

"Relax. I was just wondering what we're going to do," David replied.

"Yeah. Whenever you say that, I always get in trouble," Liam complained. Raenx stopped for a moment, eyes sweeping across the classroom.

"Hmm. How's this, we have one battle and then we all go home?"

"Hell yeah!" a student shouted.

"Of course, there's a catch," Raenx smirked. "If I win, you have to stay until the bell rings. If the student representative wins, you can all go. So! Who's the representative?"

Not one kid raised their hand. The teacher shrugged, "Fine by me. We stay until the bell rings. I'm sure you kids will have fun here!"

"I accept your challenge!" a voice called out. The whole class turned to see a red-faced Liam.

"Liam? You'll get creamed!" David yelled. Liam shrugged.

"At least I'm taking a shot. And we need to get out early to plan our Halloween costume."

"Little mister hero, aren't you? You're not getting all the glory! I challenge her!" David smirked.

"Hey! I accept her challenge first!" Liam frowned.

"And I challenge her! There's a difference!"

"Hey, Raenx, how about us three against you?" Roxas offered.

"Isn't that unfair?" Raenx asked.

"No!" the whole class shouted.

She thought for a second. "How about…I get a partner? My partner and me against you three?" she smiled.

"Accepted!" David shouted.

"Wait!" Roxas held up his hands. "…is the partner Blade?"

"Decline!" David banged his head on the table.

"Too late! You accepted it! So I'm calling Blade!" Raenx held up the phone. She punched in some numbers. Then she grinned at the class, "I should put it on speakers!"

The whole class was silent as the phone rang. Roxas noticed that Liam seemed to be sweating a water park.

"Relax," Roxas whispered to him. Liam seemed to ignore him.

"Yello," the phone said.

"Blade?"

"Yeah?"

"How about a practice bout?"

"What? You got to be kidding me! We had one, like, two days ago!"

"Hey, Blade. I need you to run through these papers…" a new voice cut in.

"Not now, Claw!"

"What did you say?" there was an amount of malice in the voice.

"Um…nothing."

"I'll have you know that I've been slaving away the whole week trying to finish your paper work while you went and-."

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Don't go there!"

"And why, may I ask?"

"Raenx put it on speakers!" Blade's hushed voice whispered.

"Hey! How do you know?" Raenx asked in surprise.

"It's quite obvious," Claw said, "I can hear your whole class breathing and-Roxas? Is that you eating the candy from Blade's desk?" the whole class stared at Roxas. He turned beet red.

"What candy? What are you talking about?"

"What's that crackling sound then?"

"David!" Liam pointed at the boy. He was paying no attention and was snacking down on a chocolate bar.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"That's where my candy went…" Blade realized. "Roxas…you are so dead when I get there!"

"Wait! It wasn't-." beeeeeeeeeep "me," he finished weakly.

"How did you get Blade's candy?" Raenx asked.

"We went into his office and I saw it on the table," David explained. "I thought it was free. You know, like the ones at the health offices."

"This is all your fault! You better be at my funeral!" Roxas yelled at David, jabbing his finger against the other boy.

"Why would I be at your funeral?" David asked lazily.

"Because your coffin's going to be next to mine!" Roxas explained.

"Roxas! Where's the little sneak?" Blade crashed into the room. With his curiously burnt hands, he was wielding a light pole, which was supposed to be illuminating the academy's front yard. A terrified Aurora, a puzzled Quas and Malix, a laughing Flash, and a calm Claw followed him.

"Blade! Stop! You need to calm down!" Aurora called out.

"Hell no! He stole my chocolate! There you are!" Blade yelled.

"Blade! It wasn't me! David stole it!" Roxas sputtered. The protest fell on deaf ears. Blade came twirling the pole so it looked more like a disc.

"HHHHHIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAA!" Roxas quickly dodged the pole. It made a slight trough in the ground. The Nobody's eyes widened as the pole came round again, aiming for his head. He ducked with a yelp. The weapon barely passed his head. Roxas quickly ran past the other students. He bitterly thought how they were too scared to help him.

"Stand still!" Blade laughed sadistically.

"No!" Roxas yelled. He ran past the classroom mirror, Blade still on his tail. He had enough time to think about how the academy was full of mirrors before the pole hit his leg.

"Got you!" Blade yelled in triumph. Roxas fell to the floor, just beyond the mirror. He instinctively grasped his painful leg. He glanced up to see a triumph smirk on the Headmaster's face.

"Blade! Don't!" Quas screamed. That protest was like the rest, unheard. Blade seemed to savor the triumphant moment. He held the pole in a two-handed grip.

"This is what you get for stealing my chocolate!" he smiled. He raised it and Roxas shut his eyes. He heard the air whoosh as the pole sliced through it.

But he didn't feel the pole smack on his head. Roxas timidly opened one eye. Blade stood there, looking at the mirror. Roxas opened both of his eyes in surprise when he saw a tall boy, knees bent, blocking Blade's assault. Blade gave another sadist laugh.

"Someone finally intercedes, eh?" the Headmaster smirked.

"…" the boy didn't say anything. He was really tall, dwarfing Blade. However, he looked really tired, as if it was taking all his strength to block the pole. The pole descended slowly and painfully.

The Headmaster straightened his hands out on the pole. Suddenly he broke it in two. He quickly dodged the boy as he fell forward with his movement. Spinning to gain momentum, Blade took one of the shortened poles and slammed it on the boy's back as he fell. The boy grunted in pain. He fell beside Roxas, still looking on with terror.

"Careful!" Blade laughed. He turned back to Roxas, "Where was I?" Blade held the two sticks together. Roxas' eyes almost popped out when the sticks formed back together into one long pole.

"Oh, I've been waiting on this for a long time!" Blade smirked. The pole rushed down. Roxas shut his eyes. But once again, he didn't feel the impact. He opened one eye timidly and opened both in surprise at what he saw. A burnt hand was extended from the classroom mirror. The hand had stopped Blade's weapon before it descended on Roxas.

The Nobody glanced over at the others. They all had the same surprised look on their faces, including the boy who tried to save him. That meant Roxas wasn't crazy and seeing things after all.

"Let…go…" Blade gritted his teeth. The hand didn't respond. "I…said…let…go…"

"…"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Blade yanked the pole from the hand. It let go in surprise. Still holding it with his two, burnt hands, the Headmaster smashed the mirror.

Millions of pieces of the shattered mirror flew about. The hand disappeared when the pole struck. But Blade didn't stop there. He proceeded with continuing to smash the mirror, the pieces, anything relating to the mirror.

"Blade!" Flash yelled. He ran up to the mad boy. The pole hit him on the head, but that didn't make him hesitate. Bleeding Flash grabbed the pole before Blade could swing it again.

"Blade! Control yourself!" Claw sprinted over and grabbed the boy before he could proceed with biting Flash. Roxas scooted away quickly. He caught his breath when he saw Blade's red, teary, mad eyes.

Suddenly, Blade's burnt hands let go of the pole. It clanged on the ground as his body went limp, Claw quickly holding on so he wouldn't fall.

"Is he okay?" Quas ran over with Malix by her side.

"He fainted, I think," Claw informed them.

"Malix says we should get him back to the office," Quas translated as Malix made gestures with his hands. The other teachers nodded. Flash got Blade on Claw's back. The teacher grunted slightly at Blade's weight and stood up. Then he left the room with the others following.

"Great! A broken mirror!" Raenx groaned.

"Dude! You got like millions of mirrors in this room. In this room! What about the whole academy?" David asked.

Roxas agreed with that statement. The academy could be mistaken as a fun house for all Blade cares. He helped the other boy up. Now Roxas could see that he was really tall, about 6"3. "Are you okay?" he asked. The boy just nodded. Roxas started to walk back to his friends when he stopped.

Beyond him in yet another mirror, a shadowy figure stood. It was pressing its hands against the mirror. Roxas gasped, realizing that that was the…thing who saved him from Blade. The shadowy figure looked over as if someone was calling. Then it turned towards that direction and walked off.

"Roxas, were you looking at yourself in the mirror?" Liam asked. Roxas shook his head.

"Hey, Raenx?" Roxas asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"Are…there any ghosts living around here?"

"Where did you get an idea like that?"

"Well…"

"No, Roxas. There are no ghosts in the academy." Raenx's flat tone told them that she wasn't going to say anything anymore. She glanced at the clock and yawned, "Wow…that was sure eventful! Since that 'battle' took place, I guess I'll let you guys go out early. Have fun!"

"You're alive?" Xion shrieked when the boys got out of class. "I never thought you'll live through that!"

"Wait, you heard about it?" Roxas asked, embarrassed. His friends nodded.

"Dude, you're lucky that you're alive," Wyren smirked.

"Tell us about it!" Sonya said excited.

"Well…" Roxas trailed off when he saw the tall boy walk out of the class. "Hey!" he called.

The boy stopped walking and turned to them. He brushed aside two, silver bangs that were caught in his eyes.

"Thanks for saving me back there," Roxas said as he ran up to him. The boy just nodded in response.

"What's your name?" Xion asked. The boy glanced at her.

"Ari," he replied.

"I'm Xion!" the Nobody held out a hand. Ari hesitantly shook her hand.

"Mister Hero to the rescue," David muttered. "What made you decide to rescue poor Roxas from devil Blade's clutches?"

Ari shrugged, "I don't know. It just seemed unfair to me."

"We have a judge, folks!" David called out.

"Hey, want to have some ice cream in the academy's square?" Liam asked.

"As long as they have sea-salt!" Xion said.

"Would you like to join us, Ari?" Zelda asked. He thought for a bit, then nodded slowly.

"I guess I have time…"

"How about joining our group for the Halloween contest?" Sonya asked after they got their ice cream.

"What? I think we have enough people," David yawned.

"Come on! Don't be so mean!" Sonya punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" he cried, rubbing it.

"So…wanna?" Wyren asked.

"I guess…"

"Dude! You have got to stop being so reluctant!" Liam groaned. That got a smile out of their new friend.

"Let's head back," Roxas said, throwing away his wrapper. Just as he turned, he bumped into someone, who fell back with an "ugh!" He fell down with a thud, but his hood didn't fall off.

"Whoa! I'm sorry! Are you all right?" Roxas held out a hand to the person. He just nodded, taking the hand. The group gasped at the burnt hands.

"Blade?" Xion asked hesitantly. He stood for a while, swaying slightly.

"No." the person took off his hood. It was a girl with black-and-white hair tied up to a ponytail.

"Hey! You're that girl Roxas bumped into!" David realized. She inclined her head slightly.

"Nice to meet you too," she said. She straightened up, "Can you help me get to Blade's office?"

"What? Are you crazy? Didn't you hear what happened to the Headmaster?" Sonya asked.

"It's hard not to hear. I know what happened. Just take me there, please," she added.

"I guess we have no choice," Ari shrugged.

"Fine," Roxas sighed. They walked with the girl to Blade's office. Roxas had to help steady her since she was swaying. When they finally reached the office, they could hear shouts in there.

"Where's Blade?" a worrisome voice asked.

"I thought he was here! Where is he?" an angry voice asked.

"Thanks. You guys can go now," she whispered. She opened the door and went inside quickly. The door shut close.

"Oh, it's you," said a relieved voice. There was some hushing, a bump, and a cry of pain. Then there seemed to be a hiss and the person said, "Oh!"

"What?" Liam got closer to the door. Suddenly, the door opened to emit Blade. He glared at the nervous students.

"Are you feeling better, Blade?" Xion asked. She seemed to be the only one not nervous. He gave her a curt nod.

"I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." He turned to Roxas. The Nobody squirmed underneath his gaze, "I'm sorry for the troubles."

"What?" Roxas gaped. Blade shifted his feet.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. Then he looked at Ari, "And I'm sorry that I hurt you." He stood for a moment, then rushed back into his office.

"That…was not Blade," Wyren said.

"You said it," Roxas said.

"Hey, at least he's not mad anymore," Xion cheered.

* * *

><p>Malefic: We...huff...managed...to get...Blade...into the...closest...so he...huff...won't be...here...<p>

Roxas: Malefic...I'm scared...

Axel: You're not the only one, buddy.

Xion: Ari is **Armyx's** OC. Once again, Blade sends you his thanks.

Me: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE ESCAPED MY PRISON! AND NOW! I SEEK BLOOD!

The Nobodies: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Malefic: Blade...why are you dressed like that?

Me: Hmm? *looks down at vampire cloak* Oh, this? I found it in the closet you guys put me in.

Axel: HOW DID YOU GET OUT?

Me: I'm a magician, the author of this story, and the hand that has your pitiful lives. Name's Bladewielder05. Blade for short.

Malefic: Umm...You didn't need to introduce yourself.

Me: I know. And besides, it'll be sad if the author of his own story can't escape a stupid prison like that closet.

Ari: You know...that was evil.

Me: What was?

Ari: How you tried to hurt Roxas over some piece of chocolate.

Me: It's not just any kind of chocolate, my idiotic friend. It was a Kit Kat! Wait a minute...*glares at Roxas*

Roxas: *nervously backs away*

Me: YOU OWE ME SOME CHOCOLATE! *whips out another light pole*

Roxas: *screams*

Claw: Damn it! I just replaced it too!


	11. Chapter 11

Xion: Hey...where's Blade?

Malefic: Oh yeah! He told me he wouldn't be here today.

Axel: What!

Roxas: Isn't this his story, though?

Axel: Yeah...what are you doing here, Malefic?

Malefic: ...um...I'll be...leaving now... *runs out the door*

Axel: We have the whole place to ourselves! Time to PARTY!

Roxas: Blade doesn't own us anyway! *starts to blow up some balloons*

Xion: Guys...maybe we shouldn't...

Axel: What? You scared?

Xion: I have a right to be. You should too, Roxas.

Roxas: *pondering...* I'm out, Axel.

Axel: WHAT? Fine, I'll call the Organization up here *heads to phone*

Xion: AXEL! BLADE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!

Axel: He's not here right now. What he doesn't know won't hurt him.

Roxas: That doesn't make any sense...

Axel: I'm having a party and Blade's not going to stop me!

* * *

><p>Halloween Plans<p>

"I can't believe you guys are making me do it," David growled. Sonya gave a little huff and tightened the measuring string. "Hey!"

"That's for being such a tsundere!" she said.

"If you weren't a girl, I'll punch into next month!" the boy threatened.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Hey, guys. What's our theme?" Wyren asked, hoping to break up a fight.

"Let's do Kingdom Hearts!" Sonya said.

"Too…tight!" David gasped.

"Sorry," she said, loosening the measuring string.

"Too easy. I don't think the Headmaster will give us credit. Especially since we have Roxas and Xion," Liam replied.

"True…man, that would have been so easy!" David complained.

"How about 'Alice in Wonderland'?" Zelda suggested.

"…I like it," Ari said.

"Cool! Can I be the White Rabbit?" Liam asked. "'I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date! No time to say hello! Good-bye! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!' How's that?"

"An idiot in our mist," David replied. Liam stuck his tongue out.

"I think that Liam would be perfect as the White Rabbit," Zelda defended him. The boy blushed and muttered something.

"And I think you'll be perfect as the Queen of Hearts!" Xion laughed. Zelda laughed along with her.

"I guess we're doing 'Alice' then," Sonya smiled. She got out her laptop. She typed in some letters. Then she clicked into one of the search results. "Hmm…it says here that the main characters for 'Alice in Wonderland' are Alice, the Queen of Hearts, the Mad Hatter, the Caterpillar, the Cheshire Cat, the White Rabbit, and the Jabberwocky. We don't have enough parts."

"We can squeeze something in," Wyren suggested. "Like the Duchess or March Hare or the Dodo or something."

"What's a Jabberwocky?" David asked.

"The Jabberwocky is the dragon that terrorized the country side! Then a young man slays him, saving the whole town," Liam explained.

"Nice…I want to be him!" David exclaimed.

"He's in! We're good!" Liam cheered.

"Okay, that means that we need an Alice, a Mad Hatter, a Caterpillar, and a Cheshire Cat, and something/someone else," Sonya said. She looked up, "I vote that Xion is Alice and Roxas is the Mad Hatter!"

"What? I don't want to be mad!" Roxas said.

"Oh, you can't help that. Most everyone's mad here," Wyren quoted.

"And Wyren to be the Cheshire Cat! Ari's the Caterpillar because he's so tall!" Sonya laughed. Ari just shrugged.

"I still protest!" Roxas said.

"Your protest is noted," Zelda began.

"And ignored," Sonya said. "Can you run up to Blade's office and ask him if he has any sewing supplies?"

"Are you mad?" Roxas shrieked.

"I'm the Duchess. And since I live in Wonderland, everyone's mad!" Sonya said.

"Don't worry. I'll go instead," Xion said. She turned around. "Bye!"

"Thanks, Xion," Roxas smiled.

"Have fun! And don't be late for a very important date! For heavens' sake! Or else you won't have time to say hello. Good-bye! You're late! You're late! You're late!" Liam sang.

"Great," David muttered.

"A, E, I, O, U," Ari smiled.

"Am I the only sane one here?" David yelled.

…

"How was it?" Wyren asked when Xion came back with a basket of sewing supplies. Sonya and Zelda helped her carry it in.

"It was fine. Blade seemed to be in a really good mood. He was practicing singing," Xion replied.

"Now I know why all the windows were breaking," David laughed.

"Hey, his singing was really good. He said he took a pill or something…"

"So what are we going to do?" Ari asked. Zelda was starting to sew a costume. It was almost done as well. A blue dress with a white apron.

"This is yours, Xion," Zelda said.

"Wow! That was fast!" Xion took the dress and examined it. It looked to be her size.

"I was trained to be a princess and needlepoint is eligible for princesshold," Zelda replied, finishing a leather top hat. "Here, Roxas."

"Wow…"

"And this is for David," David was handed a metal dragon suit, complete with wings and spikes.

"NICE!" David whistled. Zelda put on the finishing touches for the other costumes.

"Try them on," Zelda handed the rest of the costumes to her friends.

"Yes!" Liam rushed into a nearby room with his costume.

"Nice!" David whistled again when he came out in his dragon suit. His metal armor glanced off some light in red and brown. His wings were brown with transparent, red skin. His tail seemed to be in lock with his mind, enabling him to move his tail.

Liam was practically hopping for joy in his White Rabbit suit. His ears twitched around at the slightest sounds. He looked at his huge pocket watch with pride. His red and yellow jacket gleamed with a red heart on the front.

Wyren was grinning almost as wide as the Cheshire Cat. His purple-striped tail flickered back and forth as he seemed to disappear into the background.

Ari just gave a little nod as the Caterpillar. He wore a blue cape with vivid designs, making it seem as if she has more than just two legs and hands. He also had a mini hookah, smoking colorful smoke.

"I don't know," Roxas glanced uncertainly back and forth at his Mad Hatter outfit and the mirror. (I'm not describing this one. It's a Mad Hatter outfit, for X-blade's sake!)

"You look peachy, Roxas," David patted his back. "You look fine, for goodness' sake, man! We all look fine!"

"I don't know," Zelda echoed. "I might have been able to do better."

"What are you talking about?" Xion asked. "Just look at you!" Zelda looked very regal in her Queen of Hearts dress. She had her own Hearts scepter.

"You look absolutely beautiful!" Liam shouted.

"What did you say?" Zelda looked over at the White Rabbit. He blushed.

"Umm…n-n-noth-th-thing," he turned away to examine Wyren's outfit. The Queen of Hearts gave a small smile and blushed.

"Which contest are we going for?" Wyren asked.

"Best-made! Hell yeah!" David roared.

"Our costumes are pretty accurate, right?" Sonya asked.

"How about we try all three contests, that way, we may be able to win one of them."

"What? I'm not acting as a mad man!" Roxas yelled.

"Come on! Please, Roxas?" Xion asked.

"…"

"Think about your grade in Magic C," Liam coaxed. "We'll have a higher chance if we enter all the contests."

"Fine…"

"Yay! And don't worry, we'll tweak the story a bit so it'll be an original," Sonya said.

"That's what I'm worried about," Roxas muttered.

"I ain't singing and dancing!" David snarled.

"You shouldn't! You'll break more mirrors than Blade!" Wyren laughed.

"Hey! Blade is a really good singer, alright?" Xion defended.

* * *

><p>~Three Hours Later~<p>

Me: *walks in, looks at really, really messy room*...

Roxas: Blade, we can explain...

Me: ...

Xion: Please, Blade. Let us explain.

Me: ...there's no need to explain, Xion. Where's Axel?

Roxas: BLADE! DON'T KILL HIM! I BEG YOU! DON'T KILL AXEL!

Me: Where's Axel? *stares straight at Roxas*

Roxas: He's in the closet.

Xion *surprised* Roxas!

Roxas: I'm sorry! It was Blade's eyes! They're like a snake's! *sobs*

Me: ...anyways, where's Malefic?

Xion: *comforting Roxas* He left when he found out that you were gone.

Me: Really? *sighs* guys...I'm really tired right now. I'm looking forward to a nice comfortable bed. So can you clean up this mess for me? Thanks. *walks into bedroom*

Roxas and Xion: *stares*

Axel: *peeks out of closet* is he gone?

Xion: Yes, Axel.

Axel: *sighs with relief, goes out of closet*

Me: *jumps out of nowhere, yelling* HIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAHHHH! *tackles Axel*

Axel: *facedown on the foor, me pinning him down*

Me: GIVE ME ONE HUNDRED AND ONE REASONS WHY I SHOULDN'T KILL YOU RIGHT NOW IN ONE SECOND!

Axel: BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME!

Me: LIAR!

Xion: I should have known Blade would try something like this.

Me: *starts up chainsaw* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BLADE STRIKES AGAIN!

Roxas: BLADE! DON'T KILL AXEL!

Flash: *pops out of nowhere* BLADE!

Me: HOLY CRAP! IT'S FLASH! *runs away*

Axel: Thanks, I owe you one.

Flash: Anytime. *face falls* Blade, do you hate me that much?

Me: *calls down from the top of a flag pole* Yes.


	12. Chapter 12

Me: THE DAY OF RETRIBUTION HAS FINALLY ARRIVED! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

The Nobodies: O.O'

Me: Ahem...to clear it up, it's finally time for Roxas' punishment!

Roxas: What? What did I do?

Claw: You didn't clean up your room, remember?

Roxas: Oh...

Me: Anyone want to do the disclaimer?

Axel: ~Blade doesn't own Kingdom Hearts because-!

Me: *glaring*

Axel: Um...because...he...*starts to sweat*

Xion: Because he has other stuff to do!

Me: Like what?

Malix: *gestures*

Me: Shut up.

Malix: *points and laughs silently*

Quas: Malix...

Malix: *pretends to cough*

Quas: Hey, Blade...where's Malefic?

Me: Hmm? Oh, I'm bringing him back later...if he still wants to join our random discussions.

Flash: You should try and bring him back! It'll be fun!

Me: It'll be fun if I have a chainsaw and your head on a sharpening edge *behind Claw*

Claw: I'm not your personal shield!

Me: As Headmaster, I appoint you as my personal shield.

Claw: Ah, screw it! I'm going home! *leaves*

Flash: Wait! You promised that you'll hang out with me! *runs after Claw*

Me: *sigh in relief*

Axel: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE FOUND BLADE'S WEAKNESS!

Me: -_-'

* * *

><p>Happy Halloween Search!<p>

"There's a monster under my bed. I just know it!" head covered with his blanket, Liam hung onto his bed for dear life. David snickered at his friend. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"The only thing I can find under your bed are some dust bunnies and your late paper."

"So that's where it went!" the boy's eyes brightened. He started to get off the bed, and then seemed to remember the monster. He summoned his feather Keyblade and started to sweep the bed with it. Roxas rolled his eyes again.

"Come on. We have to meet Blade, remember?"

"Right. Damn you, monster!" Liam yelled to the bed. Then he jumped off. And landed on the floor. His eyes widened as he tried to stand up. Something was holding on tight.

"HE GOT ME! ROXAS! I TOLD YOU THERE WAS A MONSTER! HE HAS MY SHOE AND ARMS! HE'S PULLING ME IN! TELL ZELDA I LOVE HER! TELL HER I WANTED TO HAVE KIDS WITH HER! GO! BEFORE THE DAMN MONSTER GETS YOU TOO!"

And while the boy was having his little scream, David walked over to him. He untangled the blanket from his friend. Liam looked in disbelief at the blanket.

"Oh…"

"Can we go now?" Roxas asked. Suddenly Ari along with Wyren appeared at the door.

"Did I just hear screaming?"

"Yeah, Liam was being a baby," David answered.

"No, I wasn't!"

"What was all that screaming then?"

"Where are you guys going?" Ari turned to Roxas as the other two got into a fight.

"We're going to Blade's office."

Wyren's eyes widened, "Good luck…"

…

"Xion, did you know Roxas is going to Blade's office?" Wyren asked. The three girls looked at him. Ari nodded in confirmation.

"He is?" Xion shrieked. She knew how much Blade hated her other halves. The funny thing was, she was the only he liked. She doesn't know why though…

"Um…yeah?"

"What's wrong with that, Xion?" Sonya asked.

"By the time Blade's through with him, Roxas could be killed!"

"You're overreacting, Xion. Roxas isn't going to get hurt."

…

"Achoo!" Roxas sneezed.

"Bless you. Someone's probably talking about you," Liam said.

"Don't tell me you believe in that superstition," Roxas answered. He turned to the door. "Should we knock?" David shrugged.

"Maybe we should. From what I've seen of the Headmaster, he wouldn't be too happy if we just barge in."

Roxas turned to the door again. He found it hard to breathe suddenly. His hand raised to the door and knocked.

"Come in," said a feminine voice. The three exchanged a glance. Roxas's hand sought the doorknob, twisted it, and clicked it open.

The three boys walked in nervously. Surprisingly, there was nobody (ahem, sorry) no _one_ inside the room. The room was cleaner than last time. Although, _cleaner_ is an understatement. Papers still litter the rug. They looked around. Roxas noticed a new item since the last time he visited.

A mirror was held up on the wall. It was all shiny and clean. The decorative border of the mirror seemed to be made in pure gold. Some writing was on it. Roxas looked closer. It was labeled, "This breaks, Hell breaks." The Nobody wasn't sure what that meant. What he did know was that there was no way he was going to break that mirror. You get bad luck or something…

"Take a seat," the said voice uttered. The three boys sat down tentatively into three chairs.

"Try guessing where I am," the voice came again. Roxas, David, and Liam quickly scanned the room. But there was no one inside with them.

Liam screamed and hid behind Roxas's chair when the door abruptly closed with a slam. He looked towards the door, but no one was there.

"R-r-roxa-a-as…w-w-who d-d-did th-th-that?" Liam's voice trembled. Roxas was shaking too. He quickly summoned his Keyblade.

"Come out, whoever you are!" Roxas shouted.

"Boo," suddenly a face appeared in front of Roxas. The Nobody screamed and fell over Liam. The face started to laugh.

"Nice to see someone has the Halloween jitters!" the person laughed. She wore a black naval uniform with white and crimson accents. White gloves covered her hands. The girl had a black military cap on her black-and-white ponytail. She sat in Blade's chair, "Sit down, Liam."

"Excuse me, but where's Blade?" Roxas asked in a tiny voice. The girl stared at him.

"I'm sorry, but we were expecting Blade," David elaborated. The girl smiled.

"Blade isn't here at the moment. I'm known as Akoluxr. Nice to meet you three trouble makers," her eyes scanned the room.

"You're the girl who we helped!" David suddenly said.

"No wonder why you look so familiar!" Liam realized.

"Glad you numbskulls finally remember," Akoluxr laughed.

"Do you feel any better?" Roxas asked.

She waved his concern away, "Yes. Yes. You don't have to worry about me." She reached under the table and took out a folder. She opened it, the boys seeing a huge mess. Akoluxr looked through the papers, muttering. Roxas could detect along her mutters the lines of "This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Pumpkins scream in the dead of—." She suddenly stopped. She stared at the folder and slammed it down, causing the three to jump.

"Darn! They escaped."

"Who?" Liam blurted. She glared at him, making him squirm.

"Some of my OCs," she leaned back. "Hmm…your punishment is to track down my three OCs and bring them back to me." She tapped her folder.

"I thought Blade was going to give us the punishment," Roxas said. Akoluxr switched her gaze on him, making _him_ squirm.

"Since Blade is not here, I'm the temporary Headmaster. Understand? So your punishment is to track down my three OCs and bring them back to me."

"That's it? Piece of cake," David smiled.

"So you say. You'll need their info," Akoluxr handed them three files. Roxas looked at his.

It had a boy with lime, short hair. He had on the Organization XIII cloak and something on his mouth. Roxas peered closer. He could see that it was all stitched up with something green. He read the profile:

_Name: Dimyxneon_

_ Element: Plants_

_ Weapon: Potted Plant_

_Dimyxneon cannot speak due to the fact that he mouth is sewed shut, but his plant speaks his thoughts. If his plant dies, then his mouth would be able to speak. He has the power of every known and unknown plant (poison, photosynthesis, etc.). He loves to be near any kind of plants. You will never find him near a fire. Be careful when you approach him._

…

"Who did you get?" Liam asked Roxas after the three left the office. Roxas shrugged.

"Some guy named Dimyxneon."

"Can I see?"

"If you let me see yours," the two boys traded. Roxas looked at the young boy Liam got. He had short, brown hair and looked dusty. He also had the Organization XIII coat. Roxas moved down to the boy's profile:

_Name: Nixmt_

_ Element: Rock_

_ Weapon: Hammer_

_Nixmt is a cheerful, young boy who has a surprising turn of strength. He is also surprisingly agile, but distrustful of strangers. He can usually be found near rocky areas, but never near water. Be careful when you approach him._

"Do you guys have any idea why at the end of each profile, she wrote 'be careful when you approach him/her'?" David asked.

"Let me see," Roxas got David's OC. The girl wore the Organization XIII coat and had sunny hair with a tint of orange. He looked at her profile:

_Name: Tiagnuxsi_

_ Element: Sun_

_ Weapon: Broad Sword_

_Tiagnuxsi is a shy nervous girl because of her past. She won't speak up and whispers, although she is a force to be reckon with. She can usually found near sunspots, as she gets stronger near sunny places. The moon is her enemy. Be careful when you approach her._

"Maybe because they're dangerous," Liam thought out loud. David snorted disdainfully.

"Dangerous, my ass."

"Good luck to you guys," Liam took off.

"Yeah, same to you," David slinked away. Roxas took a deep breath and headed towards the school garden.

…

Dimyxneon smiled joyfully. It was nice to be free and around plants too! He giggled silently to himself. So much fun!

"Hey!" said an unfamiliar voice. Dimyxneon stopped swinging on the vines and looked at the source. It was a blonde, spiky-haired boy wearing the school uniform.

"Roxas!" his plant said for him.

Roxas frowned, "How do you know my name?"

The venus flytrap rasped, "Did you not figure it out? You truly are dim-witted!"

"I am not!" Roxas summoned his Keyblade.

"Oh, goody!" the boy clapped his hands. He scooped up his plant. The plant laughed, "You'll be sorry!"

Roxas lunged, but found himself on the floor. He felt something grab his ankle. He looked down to see a vine grasping tightly. More vines waited eagerly on Dimyxneon's command.

"Not much of a fight!" the plant laughed. The vine holding Roxas started to spin the poor Nobody around. Roxas's head started to hurt.

Then he remembered that Dimyxneon didn't like fire. Good thing he's been practicing Fire techniques.

"Fire!" Roxas pointed his Keyblade at the vine. The flames licked greedily at the plant. Soon only a pile of ashes marked the destroyed plant.

"Fire!" Dimyxneon's plant yelled. Roxas gave a smirk and pointed his Keyblade at the OC.

"Don't kill me!" the plant screamed as Roxas sent heat towards it. Roxas had to cover his ears to block out the plant's scream. Naturally, he also covered his eyes. When he opened them, the potted plant was gone.

"Didn't Akoluxr warn you that if you kill my plant, there are consequences?" Dimyxneon smiled. Roxas stared at the boy. His lips weren't sealed anymore. In fact, green gas seemed to be pouring out of his mouth. The boy laughed.

"Try this!" he blew a giant cloud of purple gas towards Roxas. The Nobody felt a wave of nausea overcome him. He held more laughter and saw the boy run away.

"Damn it!" Roxas punched the ground. That didn't make him feel any better.

…

Roxas looked down in the hall. So far, Dimyxneon wasn't here yet. Roxas checked that the trap was in place.

"Let's see you try and get past me now," Roxas smiled. There! The OC was walking slowly in the hall, enjoying the view.

The Nobody pulled on the rope. Dimyxneon glanced up at some creaking to see a flaming bag drop on top of him. Roxas laughed as the OC shrieked.

"Better let me out of here!" the OC screamed.

"Nope, I don't think so!" Roxas heaved the bag over his shoulder and started to walk over to Blade's office.

…

"Wow, you look beat!" Roxas stared at his friends. David was swaying with fatigue and kept rubbing his eyes. Liam had cuts and bruises all over. They both held the OCs in bags.

"You don't look so hot yourself," David muttered. Roxas looked at himself in a hall mirror. It was true. Roxas had red spots all over his arms and legs. Not to mention that he was looking a bit green and had the urge to puke.

"I can see why Akoluxr told us to be careful," Liam groaned. The three walked into the Headmaster's office, just to be greeted by serious faces of Blade's friends.

Iggy was wearing a pirate outfit completed with an eye patch. Raenx had on a bomber jacket, small glasses, and a hamburger in one hand. Hydro wore yellow Chinese attire with too-long sleeves. Myst wore a red Canadian military uniform with a wide-brimmed hat. Lastly, Blade had the same outfit as Akoluxr. The temporary Headmaster was nowhere to be seen.

"Do you have any England?" Iggy asked Raenx.

"Scone," she smiled. Iggy drew a card. Next in line was Blade.

"Do you have any America?" he asked Hydro.

"Hamburger," he replied. Blade picked up a card. Roxas saw that the cards had the word 'Hetalia Goldfish'. The Headmaster finally saw the three tired students. He smiled.

"Did you have fun fetching my OCs?"

"No!" Liam said. He tossed the bag on Blade's desk. The bag slumped on the desk. Liam frowned he went over to look.

"Hey! Where's Nixmt?" he asked.

"He came back already. Do you have any Japan?" Myst asked Blade. He muttered slightly, but gave her a card. She cheered and put four Japans down on the table.

"Any China?"

"Dim sum," Hydro replied.

"What?" Roxas checked his bag. Indeed, Dimyxneon wasn't in the sack. He saw out the corner of his eye that David's OC wasn't in his own sack either.

"Wait! So you let them escape!" David complained. Blade shrugged.

"No, they escaped on their own. It was just perfect timing. Do you have any Russia?"

"Vodka," Iggy replied. Blade grumbled as he fished a card.

"That's the worst punishment, you know," Hydro informed the three boys. "Fetching one of Blade's OCs. I remember that a kid almost died after he received the same punishment."

"…" the three boys were silent.

"Well…if that's all…then we'll be going now," David looked at his friends in the eye. The message didn't register in the other two. David had to drag them outside.

"Do you have any Italy?" they heard Raenx ask Myst.

"Pasta."

"Why did you get us out in a hurry?" Liam asked.

"Do you want to get another punishment?" David asked. Liam shook his head. "Exactly, you dick."

"I guess we can enjoy our break now. I'm beat," Roxas yawned. The others nodded in agreement. They took three steps when a voice called out.

"Hey! You three!" they turned to see Akoluxr come out of the office.

"You weren't in there!" Liam said. She shook her head.

"Of course I was in there. You just didn't look hard enough. Besides that," she fixed her cap. "You still need to give me the 3.5 page essays, remember?"

"Huh?" Roxas and David chorused.

"Here," Liam gave Akoluxr the essay. She scanned through it quickly. Then she nodded and put it away in her pocket, rolled up.

"I'm going to accept that as extra credit."

"What? Why does he get it?" Roxas asked.

"Because he actually did. Blade and I changed your punishment. Since you helped me out last time, you didn't have to do it. But since Liam did, I'm giving him extra credit."

"Lucky ass," David muttered.

"You can still do them if you want." David and Roxas shook their heads quickly. She smiled and cocked her head, "Are you going to enter the Halloween Costume Contest?"

"We're in it to win it," Liam smiled.

"I think you just made me deaf," David said.

"Shut up!"

"Hey, who knows? We might win," Roxas grinned. Akoluxr cocked her head the other way.

"Yeah…you just might…I'm just warning you though. The teachers' performance just might…give you nightmares."

"What is it about?"

"Can't tell!" Akoluxr laughed. "G2G. I need to beat my friends in 'Hetalia Goldfish'!" She rushed back into the office.

"I say we ditch that day," David planned.

"I must say, she got me curious on our teachers' play now," Liam said. Roxas nodded, absentmindedly. He wasn't thinking about the play. He was thinking about something else.

"Whoa...I know for sure I'm not going to upset Blade," Wyren laughed when the three boys stumbled into the room.

"Roxas! Are you all right?" Xion asked.

"The Headmaster seems a little too cruel for his own good," Ari commented, helping the three sit down. Roxas groaned in relief. The elevator was broken so they had to climb flight after flight after flights of stairs.

"I hope you guys are going to be ready for tomorrow," Zelda said, glancing at Liam up and down. He blushed slightly.

"Speaking of which..." Sonya trailed off. "We changed things a little..."

"Great. I knew it! We're going to be singing and dancing!" David grumbled.

"No...it concerns more of Roxas..." Sonya stared at him. Roxas squirm as he realized that everyone was looking at him.

"Oh, crap..."

* * *

><p>Akoluxr: Yo, peeps!<p>

Xion: Hi...

Akoluxr: Akoluxr. Name's Akoluxr.

Xion: Hi, Akoluxr.

Roxas: Hey...where's Blade?

Akoluxr: He couldn't make it.

Roxas: Isn't this his own story though?

Akoluxr: I said, he couldn't make it. *glares*

Roxas: Right... *backs away from Akoluxr*

Axel: Darn...I can't unleash my secret weapon on him.

Akoluxr: And what's that?

Axel: Flash! *opens suitcase*

Flash: *pops out* Hi, Blade! *notices Akoluxr* Oh... o.o'

Akoluxr: *cracks knuckles*

Flash: Bye, Axel! *runs away*

Akoluxr: You were saying...?

Axel: Umm...

Akoluxr: *rears up chainsaw*

Axel: NO!

Akoluxr: YOU'RE DONE FOR, AXEL! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	13. Chapter 13

Me: *staring at the computer*

Axel: Hey, Blade. What are you looking at?

Me: *suddenly runs over to Axel, hugs him*

Axel: WHAT THE F*CK?

Me: *silently sobbing*

Xion: Blade! *runs over with Roxas* AXEL! WHAT DID YOU DO TO BLADE?

Axel: I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! ALL I DID WAS ASK A STUPID QUESTION!

Malefic: I know why he's crying.

Roxas: Blade's crying?

Malefic: *glares* look at the computer screen

The Nobodies: *obeys*

Roxas: Hey...that's Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance...

Xion: I don't understand, Malefic.

Malefic: Geez. Blade's really upset because he can't get KH 3D. He kept complaining at school and how-

Me: *stops crying, steps away from Axel* IT'S ALL SQUARE ENIX'S FAULT! IF THEY JUST STICKED WITH PS2 AND DS, I WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS! *runs away* DAMN YOU TOO, NINTENDO! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE A STUPID 3DS? WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST STICK WITH DS LITE?

Xion: I'm really scared now...

Malefic: Well, he can't change anything since he doesn't own any of those stuff...

Roxas: Say...why did you come back, Malefic?

* * *

><p>Rude Awakenings of the Halloween Contest<p>

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Roxas groaned. He continued to scratch at his arms and legs. The red spots from yesterday were getting itchier and itchier by the minute. No matter how much he scratched them, the itches seem to keep on coming.

"Roxas, you alright?"

"Hell no, Liam! I'm itching all over the place!" Roxas yelled. Liam shrugged. He looked at his own wounds. They were still bleeding and irritating. The bruises also seem to get worst.

"At least you can still do some activities," David grumbled. He had a huge ice pack on his back. Just last night, they found that he had a huge bruise on his back. Bandages were covering his eyes as to not strain them to completely go blind.

"I can see why fetching OCs is the worst punishment," Liam groaned. Three heads turned as the door knocked. It opened and emitted Akoluxr. She was singing:

"Oya oya warui ko mou omezame desu ka? Mekakushi ga toketa nara moumoku?" she stopped suddenly, looking at the three boys in pain. The strange song ended in laughter.

"It's not funny!" Liam complained, applying more bandages on his cuts. Akoluxr didn't stop.

"I hate you!" David yelled. Akoluxr's laughter diminished slowly.

"That's what you get. Oh, almost forgot," she reached into her pocket. She pulled out a vial and tossed it towards Roxas, who stopped scratching long enough to catch it.

"What is it?" Roxas stared at the vial. It had poison-looking liquid in it. Akoluxr shrugged.

"It's a special potion Blade and I made to help cure your wounds and stuff. Blade also sent a message. He said," Akoluxr imitated Blade's voice perfectly, "'You better be in the MPR soon for the Halloween party.' Nice of him, huh?"

"I'll say!" Liam smiled happily. David rushed over to Roxas and somehow managed to take the vial.

"I'M SAVED!" he yelled.

"See you guys soon," the girl waved bye and left the room.

…

"Late as ever," Wyren smiled when the three boys rushed into the MPR, wearing their costumes. The room was full of students dressed up in different costumes.

"Sorry," Liam apologized.

"Malix is locking the door," Ari pointed over to the double doors. They watched as the teacher put a key in his pocket. He caught their stares and grinned. Then he hurried off backstage.

"Is there a schedule?" Liam rested his chin on Zelda's shoulder to look at what she was looking at. She nodded.

"The teachers are going to give two performances. Then it would be time for the students who are performing to perform. After that would be refreshments and judging."

"HEY! QUIET DOWN!" a loud voice shouted. The room instantly stopped its buzzing. Blade gave a small sigh of relief.

"I'm glad all you students could make it. Welcome to our Halloween Event of the Year. If you guys don't already know," he pointed to the sides, "the exits are through there in case of an emergency. Malix just locked the doors so you guys can't leave for a good reason. Bathrooms are in the back. Refreshments come later." He paused, looking up at the ceiling. Several kids looked up as well. Blade drew their attention once more.

"The teachers would perform first. It'll be about 8 or 10 minutes, I have no idea nor do I care. Afterwards, we take a small break then it would be time for the students to perform. They better be good," Blade muttered to the side. "Then time to eat, and yes, there would be an eating contest. Then we will see the results. Any questions?"

"Why can't we leave again?" asked a student in a knight costume.

"Eh. We think our performance is creepy and we want you all to stay and see it, not be outside puking yourselves inside out," Blade replied nonchalantly. The whole room was silent. "Any other questions?"

"Are your performances cool?"

"We think so. It's in a different language, but Claw managed to create some mic system to help you guys understand. Well, then, I'll leave it at that. Oh, and by the way," he stopped just before going off stage. "Don't be alarmed. I assure, everything that is happening on this stage…is false." He gave a wide smirk. The lights dimmed and there was minimum chatter.

Suddenly the stage lit up with five people standing. The stage was set with a forest of thorns, a cage, a throne, and trees with a table holding tea items under it.

Aru tokoro ni, chiisa na yume ga arimashita," the girl in a red dress said. Her aurora hair fell down past her shoulders and a sword was at hand.

"That's Aurora," Xion whispered.

"Dare ga mita no ka wakaranai, sore wa chiisa na yume deshita," the brown-and gray haired boy in a blue scarf and white jacket said.

"That's Claw."

"Are you serious?" Roxas gasped.

"Chiisa na yume wa omoimashita. Kono mama kiete iku no wa iya da. Dousureba, hito ni boku o mite moraeru darou," a girl with green pigtails and a green dress spoke up.

"Uh…I have no idea who that is," Xion looked at her uncertainly.

"Chiisa na yume wa kangaete kangaete, soshite tsui ni omoitsukimashita," a girl with blonde hair smiled. She had on some type of school uniform.

"That's Quas and the next is Malix," Xion declared.

"How do you know?"

"I'm guessing."

"Ningen o jibun no naka ni mayoikomasete," the boy, looking a lot like the last, said. At that point, music began to flow in. "Sekai o trukurasereba ii to."

The music grew louder. Roxas shivered slightly in his chair. Did it just suddenly get colder? The lights dimmed on the stage. Then the lights lit up again. The other four seemed to disappear somewhere since Aurora was the only one left. Roxas looked closer and saw that they were really in the shadows. Aurora started to sing about something called "the First Alice". She pranced around the stage, waving her sword. An unfortunate being came across her and she sliced its head off, still singing. A trail of blood followed her everywhere.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Liam said.

"Cool," David grinned. "I never thought singing and dancing performances are as awesome as this."

"Sonna Arisu wa, mori no oku. Tsumibito no you ni tojikomerarete." As the teacher was singing, dark hands appeared, dragging her into the forest of thorns. She tried to resist, but the hands still dragged her in. Finally Aurora ended with disappearing into the darkness of the forest and only her sword was visible.

Claw suddenly appeared with some papers. He began to sing in a deep voice. Nothing seemed wrong with him compared to Aurora, who was covered in blood. But then, Roxas noticed how he seemed to smile crazily sometimes. He turned to the side, still singing. Then, something seemed to flash by, hitting Claw. He didn't flinch at all. Then he turned back to face the audience. A round of gasps and puking noises were heard.

A blue flower was growing where Claw's left eye was. He was bleeding a lot as well, "Makka na hana o ichirin sakase, minna ni mederar karete yuku." Claw ended. He stepped back into the shadows with only the rose visible.

Then the green girl pranced up on the stage, "Sanbanme Arisu wa osanai ko. Kirei na sugata de, fushigi no kuni." She continued to sing as dark hands placed a regal coat around her. "Ibitsu na yume ni toritsukarete." Suddenly, the left side of her face began to decay. Finally, there was nothing left but her skull. She sat down on the throne and her turn ended. The light shone on Malix and Quas.

"Mori no komichi o tadottari!" Quas smiled.

"Bara no ki no shita de ochakai," Malix sang, pouring some tea into a teacup.

"O shiro kara no shoutaijou wa," Quas made a heart with her hands.

"HAATO no TORANPU," Malix held up a card with a yellow heart on it. Then Quas and Malix joined voices. They stood up from the tables and walked across the stage, still singing. The lights shone on the sword, rose, and skull.

"Ki no tsuyoi ane to," Quas sang as she plucked the blue rose.

"Kashikoi otouto," Malix took the sword. Suddenly, his expression changed. His hand holding the sword was covered with red vines. The right side of his face grew dark and his eye yellow.

"Ichiban Arisu ni chikatta kedo," Quas sang. The lights blacked out, stopping the music. There was some crunching and the students could see the sword making its way over to Quas. They could see Malix's expression clearly, the smile of a madman. Then there was a slicing sound.

The lights came back, "Futari no yume wa, samenai mama, fushigi no kuni o samayotta!" Malix and Quas chorused, but the students couldn't stop staring at the sword that impaled Quas from the back and the rose impaling Malix at the neck. The beginning music swelled up again as the twins skipped back to the tea table. Then the song ended.

The whole MPR was silent as the teachers walked off.

"Man, that was awesome!" David yelled, clapping like crazy. His friends gave him a glare.

"Hello, my fellow students," Blade came on stage again. "So…how did you guys like it?"

"It was cool, but a bit creepy," a student replied.

"Good. Let's hope you guys like our other performance as well."

"You got this from Vocaloid, right?" Sonya asked excitedly. The Headmaster gave a smile.

"Nice to know someone likes Vocaloids as much as we do," Blade stopped as a hand went up in the crowd. He narrowed his eyes, "What is it, Roxas?"

"Um…" suddenly, Roxas thought it was a bad idea to ask Blade something. "Can we…have a little break? Liam doesn't feel so well." He pointed to his friend. Blade thought for a moment. Liam did look a little green.

"Barf bags are at the sides," he pointed to the locations. "Twenty minute break for you guys. We need the time to get ready and get Flash outta here anyways. No one in the back!" he yelled as he went behind a curtain.

"I don't think I'm going to make it…" Liam groaned. Zelda patted his back sympathetically. She stood up, took a bag, and handed it to him. He gave her a weak smile.

"Want to go in the back?" David smirked.

"What? Didn't you hear Blade? No one in the back!" Xion said.

"So what are they hiding back there? Let's go!" he grabbed Roxas' wrist and heaved him towards the back.

"We should go just in case," Ari said to Wyren.

"Be right back!" Wyren said. The two boys followed the others.

"You owe me big time," Roxas growled.

"Shh! I hear them!" David shushed. The group looked into the open door. There, they saw a group of teachers backing away from something.

"Watch out," said Quas, "Give him space." Roxas couldn't see what was going on, but he thought he saw a tail. A very big tail.

"Is he almost done?" Hydro asked.

"Shh, be quiet."

Then Roxas heard a strange noise, a noise he can't explain. The teachers sighed in relief.

"There, you look better now! Why did you do that?"

"Sorry, sis." It sounded like Malix. "It's very hard to stop tran-."

"Malix?" Claw asked.

"…"

"Looks like the drug wore off. I still don't believe how Blade convinced you to do that. I know that accident up there was okay, nothing to worry about, but still…oh well, let's go get the stage ready for the next act." Then footfall told the group that the teachers left.

"Did you guys hear that noise?" Roxas asked. The others nodded, looking very white.

"I think it sounded like a growl or something," Wyren shook.

"Let's get out of here!" David ran outside. The others need no further encouragement.

"You guys looked as if you saw a ghost," Sonya said.

"I think a ghost would have been less scary," David replied, plopping down in his seat.

"Break time's over!" Claw's voice rang out clearly. The hub-dub died down. Claw sighed.

"If you guys remember, I'm repeating. Nothing on this stage is real. I'm not telling you guys how we did those special effects like the decaying of Flash's face-."

"That was Flash?" Xion called out. Claw gave her a long look.

"Yes. That green girl was Flash. We couldn't get anyone else to do it and Myst refused to act. You guys will see her, however, in the next act, since Blade forced her to. And I hope we don't run out of barf bags." He paused. He reached into his pocket and took out a piece of paper.

"I think that's it…"

"You're done right?" Blade went up on stage. He was wearing old fashion clothes.

"Yeah. Now hurry up and finish your performance," Claw growled.

"Eh, you're no fun. Now get off," Blade pushed Claw to the back. The lights dimmed once more. Then they lit up.

Blade was just standing there, looking around. Then the music started to play. A horse carriage ran past the stage. Roxas thought he saw a brief flash of silver. Blade was now looking at a piece of paper. Carnival music started to float around. There was also the sound of children laughing. Blade looked back to the left side of the stage. Seeming to make a decision, he ran towards the right of the stage.

Next the stage changed. A dark forest overshadowed a red tent. Giant beings were hanging near the tent. Blade came on the stage again and started to sing: "Mori no ne, oku no oku ni arunda, sono SAAKASU. Zachou wa, ookina me ni takai se - juu MEETORU." He went towards the tall beings. They glared down at him for a moment, then stared straight ahead again.

"That's Hydro and Violet," Xion whispered. Roxas nodded, seeing the teachers. He turned his attention back to Blade, who was still singing.

The Headmaster walked past the two and towards the tent. There was a hole and he peeked through, "KYASUTO wa minna yukai, katachi wa hen dakeredo  
>tottemo tanoshiinda! Kurai Mori no SAAKASU!" The light dimmed on Hydro and Violet. It lit inside the tent. The students gasped at the terrible sight.<p>

"Futatsu atama MISEMONO," Blade introduced Raenx and Iggy. They were two heads on one body. Iggy was smiling while Raenx had no expression. "Igyou no utahime ni," Blade referred to Twilight. She was wearing a beautiful dressing, but underneath she had goat legs instead of human legs. "Tsumetai mono taberu no, aoi kemono ga," Blade sang for Gummi. She was tied to a chair, wearing a strait jacket. Before her laid a table with human arms and legs. All the teachers had flower marks on their faces.

"Oh, man…" Wyren whispered as Blade continued to sing of the children's despair. The students saw how Raenx tried to comfort Twilight. Then Iggy was laughing towards the stage, releasing some balloons she was holding.

"Shinitai yo shinitai yo koko kara dashite kudasai 'Sore wa muri na koto' to, dareka ga itteita kigasuru," Blade sang. A dark shadow loomed over him. He turned around, a look of fear washed over him. Then the shadow fell down on him. Hydro and Violet were dancing together, as if Blade wasn't there.

The music ended. The setting changed once again to the setting before. Myst drove by on her horse carriage again. As she crossed the stage, a boy was standing there, wearing clown pants, a striped vest, and a top hat covering his face. He walked towards the audience, throwing fliers everywhere. Then he looked up. It was Blade. He smiled a creepy smile and flower marks showed on his face.

"It's fun," he said. Then the lights dimmed. The students clapped uncertainly.

"Guys…where's Liam?" Roxas asked. Just then, Ari returned with a green-faced Liam.

"Weak…" David muttered. They stopped talking once Blade got back on stage. He somehow managed to change quickly into his teacher uniform.

"So! …how was the performance?"

"Are you freaking kidding me? It was f-ing creepy!" a student shouted. A chorus of agreement rose.

"Well…that was what we were aiming for!" Blade gave a loud, creepy sounding crackle. The students were immediately hushed. The Headmaster composed himself, "Break time! Claw, can you get Flash?"

"Why the hell are you asking me to do it?" Claw grumbled.

"Because…you are his friend. I am his friend. You want to kill him. So do-."

"I'M BACK!" screamed a happy Flash. He ran over to Claw and gave him a big, tight hug. "DID YOU MISS ME?"

"No…" Claw said quietly.

"IS IT TIME FOR THE STUDENTS TO PERFORM?"

"YES, IT IS! NOW SHUT UP!" Blade yelled. Flash gave the Headmaster a smile. The boy just huffed and walked behind the stage.

"Your performances better be good!" the students heard Blade shout. "'Cause Flash just put me in a bad mood!"

* * *

><p>Me: Oh, and I don't own Vocaloid. *face falls* They're so awesome...<p>

Axel: Oh, boy...

Me: *regains composture* shut up. *glares* Oh, and the songs I used were 'Alice of Human Sacrifice' and 'Dark Woods Circus'. They're good songs. So are 'Daughter of Evil', 'Servant of Evil', 'Wide Knowledge of Late Night Madness', 'Bacterial Contamination' *continues to list Vocaloid songs*

Roxas: Ahem! So...how did you do the effects?

Me: I can't tell you. Claw said it was a secret and he already has me on his DeathNote.

Malefic: Wait...so why are you still alive?

Me: Hah! His DeathNote isn't real! *laughs* *suddenly starts to wheeze* AH! HEART ATTACK!

Xion: ACK! BLADE!

Me: *dies* *revives* Hah! Just kidding! That's stupid of me to die in my own story! Eh, please review, readers. Oh, and I don't own DeathNote. *bangs head against wall in depression*


	14. Chapter 14

Me: I want to make this short...

Malefic: Nothing is short with you.

Me: Hey, just because I drink a venti from Starbucks, that doesn't mean that I'll be short.

Malefic: *rolls eyes* right...

Me: Shut up.

Xion: You are arguing already?

Me: We're bored and I can't think of anything to say right now.

Malefic: I'm in with Blade.

Roxas: Can you think of ways to be nice?

Me: Where did you get a silly idea like that?

Axel: Here, I know what you can do. You can practice doing the disclaimer.

Me: *gasps* No!

Malefic: Never!

Me: You're crazy!

Malefic: Insane!

Me: You should be in a mental hospital!

Malefic: An asylum for pyromatics!

Axel: *sighs* You guys are idiots.

Me: Says the guy who loves a stinking lighter.

Axel: Hey! Don't say anything bad about Roxy!

Malefic: ...you named your lighter after Roxas?

Axel: NO!

* * *

><p>Roxas in Wonderland<p>

"I CHANGE MY MIND!" Blade shouted. "WE'RE EATING FIRST! DAMNIT! I'M SO HUNGRY!"

"Blade, if you keep eating like how you eat now-." Blade cut Hydro off.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get fat. But still, I'M HUNGRY!" Blade just clapped his hands. Soon servants bustled around, setting up the tables. Roxas unconsciously heard Blade mutter something about being expensive darkly under his breath. Many different plates were scattered on the table, buffet style. All held different and exotic foods. There were fried rice, lobster, sushi, tacos, burritos, chicken, turkey, mashed potatoes…and of course, candy. The students all got plates of their own foods and sat down on the floor in their individual groups.

"Wow, this is really good!" Wyren's eyes widened as he dug in. Everyone was too busy eating to respond.

David waited for a while before saying, "So…what did you guys think of the performances?" his friends just glared at him. He shrugged, "What?"

"I guess they were okay," Ari said quietly. "A bit frightening, but okay."

"Hi, guys!" suddenly a red-head girl bounded over to where the friends were sitting. They all looked at her blankly. Xion then remembered who she was.

"Hi, Gummi," Xion smiled. Gummi smiled back.

"Blade wants all of you guys to sit with us," she announced. At this, the group exchanged uncertain glances.

"We'll be honored," Zelda said. The others looked at her in surprise. She sent them a mental message, 'Do you guys want to die at the hands of Blade?'

"All the teachers are sitting over there," Gummi pointed to the staff. "Come on, I'll lead you guys over there." She stood up and made her way towards the teachers. Roxas and the others followed uncertainly.

"Well, Blade. This is an unexpected surprise," Claw glared at the group. Suddenly this didn't seem like a good idea. To their shock, Blade just laughed.

"Deal with it. What are you guys doing just standing there? Sit! Sit!" he waved a bottle around, indicating for them to sit. They sat down hesitantly.

"Is that alcohol?" Sonya asked, pointing to the bottle.

Blade shook his head. He showed them the bottle, "It's apple cider, no alcohol included." He glanced at Ari. He seemed to examine him closely and suddenly his face of confusion changed to one of delight.

"It's been a long time, Ari!" Blade smiled.

"I'm surprised you actually remember me, especially when you were going after Roxas for your chocolate," Ari replied. Blade shrugged.

"You know me, can't really control my temper," then he placed his bottle down and scooped up his own plate, "Okay, eating contest!"

"What? But you're almost done!" Liam complained. The Headmaster looked at his plate.

"You're right. Give me a sec," he shoved all the food into his mouth. He swallowed the food, hiccupped once, and ran back to the tables. Blade returned soon after with a full plate, enough to fill up two stomachs.

"Blade…you're going to have a stomachache. That's your third plate. And all the other plates were even more than that one…" Aurora stated. Blade ignored her, digging into his food.

"Hey, Blade. I need to talk to you," Quas said. Malix scooted away from his twin, looking scared.

"Um…another time, Quas?" Blade asked.

"No! I need to talk to you right now!" Quas' hand shot out and grabbed her friend's wrist. She dragged him outside of the MPR. To Roxas' and Xion's shock, Blade couldn't quite get out of his friend's grip.

"So which contests are you guys doing?" Myst asked.

"Oh, we're going to join all of them," Sonya replied.

"Smart," Twilight smiled. The group continued to exchange words until Quas came back.

"Whoa! What happened to you?" Wyren asked. He covered his mouth, remembering his manners. Quas laughed. She pushed her white hair out of her blue and red eyes.

"I don't blame you. I finally managed to convince Blade to turn me back. This is my natural look." Her voice rose into a shout, "The contests will begin in a few minutes! Finish up your food!"

…

"I'm so nervous!" Xion smiled. She nervously fingered her costume. "Do I look okay?"

"Yes, Xion. You look fine," Roxas reassured her. He looked around. "Do you know what happened to Blade?"

Xion shook her head, "He didn't come back after Quas…"

"Hey, Roxas," Claw walked into the back, "your group is up."

"Okay, Claw," Wyren muttered. Claw just glared at him and walked off. Wyren sighed, "I can't stand him!"

"A lot of people can't," David agreed. He shrugged, "Anyways, let's win the extra credit."

_~I'm writing Roxas' performance as if it was another story~_

"And they lived happily ever after. The end," Sonya closed her book. "Now, wasn't that a delightful story, Roxas? Roxas?" she looked around. Her eyes fell on her sleeping brother. "Roxas! Wake up!"

"Is the story over yet?" he asked, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Sonya glared at him.

"Yes, Roxas. It's over."

"Finally!" he sat up from his seat on the grassy hill. "Now we can go home!" he jumped to his feat and ran off. Sonya just sighed and lagged behind.

Roxas continued to run until he reached the bottom of the hill. He took a quick rest, trying to recover his breath. When he looked back up, he started. A pair of black eyes was staring into his blue orbs.

"Whoa!" he fell back away from the eyes. It belonged to a boy. He had white rabbit ears and was holding a large, yellow pocket watch.

"We're late, we're late, for a very important date," the rabbit boy sang. "No time to explain, hello! We're late, we're late, we're late!" he took Roxas' wrist and started to drag him away.

"Let go of me, you creep!" Roxas yelled. The boy ignored him. He continued to drag Roxas until they reached a hole.

"Let's go!" the rabbit pushed Roxas into the hole and waved good-bye. Roxas fell down, screaming.

I'm going to die, he thought. I'm going to die. The thought kept on processing over his mind. Finally, he floated down into a well-lit room.

"Where am I?" Roxas asked himself.

"Why, you're in Wonderland, young Alice," the rabbit boy appeared from behind a curtain.

"Wait…you're telling me, this is Wonderland? As in Lewis Carroll?" Roxas stuttered. The boy looked confused.

"Who's Lewis?"

"You know-."

"No, I don't know."

"Oh, forget it!" Roxas said in frustration.

"You need to come with me, young Alice. Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, has requested your presence at the castle. She has sent me to get you."

"My name isn't Alice. It's Roxas," Roxas muttered. The rabbit boy cocked his head.

"It doesn't matter. Once a human enters Wonderland, his/her name is immediately turned into Alice."

"I don't care. I won't respond to Alice. I'll only respond to Roxas!" the Nobody sat down in a huff. The boy just stared at him. Then he sat down next to him.

"My name's Liam, but everyone calls me the White Rabbit. I don't really know how I got the position, but I did…"

"Maybe it's because of those ears," Roxas tugged on one. It felt surprisingly soft. Liam laughed.

"Hey, that tickles!"

"Really?" Roxas smirked. Liam's eyes widened in surprise.

"No!" he screamed. He stood up and ran off, covering his ears. Roxas chased after him. They ran through the rooms, laughing loudly. Suddenly, Liam stopped. This caused Roxas to bump into him. And that caused a domino effect of Liam bumping into someone.

"Ow," Roxas rubbed his face.

"H-h-hi, Ari," Liam whispered. Roxas looked up. In front of them was an enormous, blue caterpillar smoking a hookah. On closer inspection, Roxas saw that the caterpillar was really a boy with a blue cape.

"Liam, what exaketededly are you doing?" the caterpillar asked.

"Well…"

"And…who…are…you?" the caterpillar turned to look at Roxas.

"I'm Roxas," the boy introduced himself.

"You mean, young Alice," the caterpillar pointed with his pipe.

"No, I mean, Roxas."

"Recite."

"Recite what?"

"Stupid girl…" the caterpillar muttered.

"I'm a guy, if you can see-."

"I do not C," the boy smoked out a letter C.

"Ari, give it a rest," Liam sighed. The caterpillar glared at him. He turned and climbed a flower stem. Roxas looked around in surprise. They weren't in a room anymore. They were, instead in a garden. Roxas looked around in wonder at the change of scenery. Liam paid no attention. He was probably used to it…Ari dropped from the flower stem and onto a mushroom.

"Well, well, well. Our savior has come," Ari smoked out a picture of a well.

"Savior?" Roxas asked himself. Liam nodded vigorously.

"Oh, yes. It was prophesied that a stubborn Alice would come and free Wonderland's citizens from the evil Jabberwocky."

"And I'm this prophesied Alice?" Roxas asked. "Hold on! I'm only a fifteen-year old guy that plays hooky from my studies! And my name isn't even Alice!"

"Keep…your…temper," Ari said. He turned to face them. "As the Caterpillar, I have the duty of giving you advice on what to do. You first must find the Cheshire Cat. If you're lucky, he would tell you what you need. After that, find the Queen with your new friends. Don't judge a book by its cover. Finally…A, E, I, O, U." Ari began to smoke more vigorously. Liam and Roxas began to cough from so much smoke. After the smoke disappeared, the two boys looked in wonder at the forgotten cape.

"Where did he go?" Roxas asked.

"He became a butterfly," Liam answered. He nodded towards a forest. "We need to look for the Cheshire Cat." He waited for Roxas to go in front of him. Then he followed 'young Alice' into the forest.

"Now where do you suppose…?" Roxas began to ask as they traversed through the forest.

"Lose something?" a voice answered.

"Who said that?" Roxas demanded.

"One moment please," the voice said. Slowly, purple stripes appeared along with a pink body. The head of a boy with cat ears appeared last. He sat on top of a tree branch.

"Hey, Wyren," Liam waved.

"The White Rabbit," Wyren smiled a Cheshire grin.

"That's the Cheshire Cat," Liam whispered to Roxas.

"I could see that."

"Can you stand on your head?" Wyren laughed. Roxas gasped as the headless boy was literally standing on his head.

"Wyren, Ari said we needed to go to you for advice," Liam explained.

"Ah! Joined the Rebellion, did you?" Wyren gasped. He stepped off of his head and put it back on with a "kluk!"

"The Rebellion?" Roxas asked.

"Against the Jabberwocky," Wyren smiled. He began to disappear.

"Wait!" Roxas called. He started to move forward, but Liam's hand stopped him.

"He'll come back," Liam smiled. Sure enough, the Cheshire cat reappeared onto another tree branch.

"Here's a riddle, When is a croquet mallet like a billy club?" he asked.

"That doesn't make sense," Roxas replied.

"Oh, you can't help that. Most everyone's senseless here," Wyren answered.

"Whenever you want it to be," Liam smiled. Wyren jumped down from the tree and began to walk around the two boys.

"If I were looking for a monster, I'd ask the Mad Hatter. Or you could ask the March Hare. Of course, they're in the same direction."

"Then it doesn't matter which way we go, does it?" Roxas asked archly.

"Yes, it does because all ways here you see, are the QUEEN'S WAY!" Wyren laughed. He jumped into the air and disappeared. Roxas just shook his head at Liam. His friend shrugged.

"You really can't help us," he explained. "We've been in here for centuries."

"Let's just go," Roxas said. Liam happily followed his new friend as they walked out of the forest. They came along a path and followed it. At the end, they reached a quaint little cottage, the air filled with smoke. Musical notes could be heard.

"This is the place," Liam said. Roxas looked at it uncertainly. Liam nudged him forward, and Roxas had no choice.

"Welcome to the Mad Tea Party!" a cheerful voice sang out. Roxas looked forward to see a girl with raven hair and a leather hat.

"Hi, Xion," Liam waved.

"I have an excellent idea, LET'S CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" someone else shouted. Roxas turned and saw the shock of his life.

"Sonya? What are you doing here?" Roxas shouted. The March Hare looked at him curiously. Then her expression cleared and she hid behind the Mad Hatter.

"Careful, he's stark ravin' mad!"

"Easy, don't get excited!" Xion muttered.

"How about a nice cup of tea?" Sonya's hand trembled as she held out a cup of tea, spilling it.

Roxas stomped his foot, "'Have a nice cup of tea,' indeed! You guys are mad!"

"Of course, we are," Xion walked up to him. "Do you care for tea?" she took his arm.

"No! I just want to get out of here!" Roxas twisted his arm out of the Mad Hatter's grip.

"Keep your temper, young Alice," said a familiar voice.

"You again?" Roxas narrowed his eyes at Ari. Instead of his cape, he had blue butterfly wings.

"Ari's right, Roxas," Xion said. "We're two days slow, that's what it is."

"Wait…you said my name," Roxas realized. Xion looked confused.

"Your name? What do you mean, Roxas?"

"Everyone here calls me Alice! Finally! Someone sane!" Roxas smiled.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Xion asked. Roxas sighed at that.

"Anyways, what are we supposed to do now?" Liam asked.

"Rebellion!" Wyren appeared.

"Oh, I get it now! Your new friends are here, Alice!" Liam laughed. Roxas glared at him.

"To the Queen's palace! Away!" Xion shouted. Roxas just sighed and followed his 'friends' along the path.

After a long walk with many verses of 'Twinkle, twinkle little bat' and 'A very Merry Unbirthday', the group of friends reached the palace. The guards stood on either side of the gates, paying no heed to the friends.

"What are we doing now?" Roxas asked.

"Walk by!" Xion opened up the gates and walked in. Just like that. Roxas gazed in surprise as each of his friends walked into the palace with none of the guards stopping them. The boy took a deep breath and timidly walked towards the gates. The guards still didn't stop him. When he reached his friends, he let go a pent up breath.

"Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts!" Liam announced. He flourished them into the courtroom.

"Can we just waltz in here?" Roxas asked.

"Oh, sure!" Sonya said. "Zelda doesn't mind!" Roxas just swallowed. He looked up to see a pair of soft eyes. Zelda was wearing an attire completely clad in red. Her scepter was lying across her arms as if it were a baby.

"Your Majesty!" Xion bowed, taking her hat off.

"Xion. It's been too long. And who it this?"

"This is young Alice!" Wyren grabbed Roxas and swung him forward.

"My name is Roxas!" Roxas shouted.

"I warn you, dear Alice, if I lose my temper, you lose your head. Understand?" Zelda's voice suddenly steeled. Roxas nodded, silent.

"Who's been painting my roses red? Who dares to taint, with vulgar, paint the royal flower bed? For painting my roses red, someone will lose his head!" Zelda ordered.

"Oh no! Your Majesty, please! It's all his fault!" Ari pointed to Liam.

"Not me, your grace! The cat! The cat!"

"You?"

"No, hare!" Wyren pointed.

"The hare, you say?"

"Not me! The Mad!" Sonya cried.

"That's enough! Off with our heads!" Xion laughed. They fell into laughing, leaving Roxas confused.

"Is the Jabberwocky here?" Ari asked, smoking. Zelda nodded.

"He's been painting my roses red."

"What does painting her roses red have to do with anything?" Roxas asked.

"It's code!" Liam explained.

"…oh…"

"So, young Alice, how will you slay the Jabberwocky?" Queen Zelda asked.

"I'm supposed to slay the Jabberwocky? Where is he?"

"You've kept me waiting, Alice. Have you never heard that punctuality's a virtue?" suddenly the doors flew open. A boy in full dragon armor stepped in, the steel clinking.

"Hi, David!" Liam waved. The Jabberwocky snorted.

"The White Rabbit, clueless as ever." He turned to Roxas. "The young Alice…I didn't expect you to be…so stupid…"

"What? Say that to my face!" Roxas shouted.

"Why don't you come here so I can then?" David smirked, crossing his arms. Roxas, in his fury, jumped from the raised platform of the throne and charged with a ready fist.

David waited until Roxas came close. Then he stopped the fist with one hand extended.

"What?" Roxas gasped in surprise. The Jabberwocky just smirked. He picked up Roxas and proceeded to walk into a room.

"Where are you taking me?" Roxas yelled, struggling.

"I'm just making sure that you stay away…forever," David opened up the door. A huge well shining green was smacked in the middle. The Jabberwocky walked over. Roxas could see that inside green acid-looking liquid swirled around.

"Bye bye," David tossed the screaming Roxas into the well.

The fall here was even worst than the fall before. Roxas kept screaming until his lungs hurt.

"Shut up!" someone familiar said. Roxas finally opened his eyes. He looked around in surprise at his friends.

"You're finally awake," Wyren grumbled.

"Cheshire Cat?" Roxas asked. His friends looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What are you talking about?" Wyren questioned, "Cheshire Cat?"

"He probably hit his head," Ari explained.

"Yeah…" Roxas muttered.

"Come on," Zelda said. "We're going to miss the bus."

"Right!" Roxas picked up his book bag. The group continued to walk. Roxas noticed Xion straying behind. "Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec," she replied. Her friend shrugged and left. When she was sure her friends weren't looking, Xion picked up a leather, top hat from behind a tree, brushed it off, and put it in her book bag. Then she hurried down the hill towards her friends.

…

"Liam, you're looking more like an idiotic clown every minute," David said. Liam's smile grew wider.

"I can't help it! We won the best acting contest!" he twirled his medal around.

"Yeah, I was surprised that we actually won!" Wyren agreed.

"I wonder what Blade would have done…" Roxas stopped walking. They were out of the MPR and he heard a strange noise.

"What's wrong, Roxas?" Sonya asked.

"Did you guys hear something?" Roxas asked.

"Now that you mentioned it…I do hear some creaking…" Xion mumbled.

"It's Blade, up there," Ari pointed up towards the ceiling. The group of friends looked in the direction and saw a figure hanging from the rafters.

"What are you doing up there?" Xion questioned. Blade shifted over into a more comfortable position.

"Oh…I'm just hiding from Quas," he shuddered. "Girls…"

"What happened?" Zelda asked.

"Let's just say…I almost brought Hell on Earth…"

* * *

><p>Me: O.o'<p>

Malefic: Does my OC scare you that much? *laughs*

Me: *narrows eyes* *takes Malefic's collar* *drags him awayy*

Malefic: Hey! Let me go!

Me: *ignores him* *tosses him into a room* *locks the door*

Malefic: HOLY CRAP! IS THERE SOMETHING ALIVE IN HERE? BLADE! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!

The Nobodies: ;_;

Me: Anyone else want to make fun of me?

The Nobodies: *shake heads*

Me: Good.


	15. Chapter 15

Me: *lays back and sighs contently* Summer vacation... *sits up* sucks!

Axel: You really are crazy! How can summer vacation suck?

Me: Because of this! *points at piles of papers* Summer homework! If I want a good future, I need freakin' good grades in freakin' hard classes!

Roxas: You're overreacting, Blade...

Me: You guys don't have parents like mine.

Malefic: HEY, BLADE! I FINALLY FOUND OUT WHAT THIS THING IN HERE IS! IT'S A PUPPY!

Me: Damn it! He found out my trick! Curse you, Sparky!

Xion: Sparky?

Me: That's Claw's puppy.

The Nobodies: Oh...

Me: Okay, Malefic, you can go out now. *opens door*

Malefic: *comes out carrying a golden retriever*

Roxas: OH MY GOSH, CAN I PET HIM?

Me: *rubs eyes* That's not my dog. It's Claw's. I don't own it.

Axel: You don't own Kingdom Hearts either.

Me: Stop reminding me.

* * *

><p>Truth with Siblings<p>

"Roxas, please report to the gym please. The Headmaster wishes to see you," Iggy announced once Roxas set foot into the classroom.

"What? Why?" Roxas asked nervously. The teacher shrugged.

"I think he has questions for you or something…just go. It's pretty important," she said seriously. "You two too." She pointed at Wyren and Liam.

"Us?" Liam pointed at himself. Iggy nodded. She finally shooed them outside, closing the door behind them.

"…WE'RE SCREWED!" Liam panicked.

"Great…" Wyren growled. Roxas took a step back, surprised to see a different side to his friend.

"Might as well get this over with…" Roxas sighed. He started walking down the hall with his friends at his heels. There was minimum noise, the whole academy quiet aside from the occasional shout from one of the classes. Roxas took some time to examine the academy's interior.

The red carpet was surprisingly soft that they could feel it through their shoes. Huge drapes covered the sides of the enormous windows. Looking out of one, you could see the courtyard, the shops, and the stars beyond. Paintings and scratches of Keyblade Clashes remain on the walls they strolled by.

As they continued to walk down the dark hall, footfalls alerted them of another presence. They kept their eyes down as Claw passed them. They could feel the heat of his glare on them, maybe even burning a hole in their heads. With surprise, Wyren grunted and bent over in pain, clutching his stomach.

"Are you okay?" Liam asked. Wyren nodded, the pain evident on his face. After resting a moment, he stood up but still clutching his stomach. He turned to face Claw's back, which was already halfway down the hall.

"Hey!" Wyren shouted, his voice filled with anger. "WHY DON'T YOU COME BACK HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN?"

The teacher stopped when the boy started to shout. He looked over his shoulder to glare at them. Wyren was bristling with anger. Roxas could actually feel the anger radiating out of every fiber of his body.

"I don't have time for games," Claw answered.

"OH SURE! YOU HAVE TIME TO WALK AROUND, BEING THE COCK OF THE WALK, AND YOU DON'T HAVE TIME TO FACE ME?" Wyren yelled.

Claw turned around fully. All the students in the classrooms nearby crowded around the windows, watching Claw march over to the three boys. Expectance emitted from the classes' looks.

"Bad idea, Wy," Roxas whispered. Wyren said nothing, standing his ground, face-to-face with Claw. The two stared at each other, their hate for each other obvious.

Suddenly, the teacher gave a great yell, shoving Wyren out the window. The boy crashed through the glass and dropped towards the fields below. A huge gasp came from the watching students. Roxas and Liam took a moment of shock before realizing the broken glass. Claw strolled over to the window, took one look down, and then jumped out.

"This is crazy!" Roxas said as they ran to look outside, making sure to clutch onto something sturdy. Wyren had summoned his Keyblade and began an aerial assault on Claw. The teacher had the upper hand though, being higher in the air than his opponent.

"Whoa! Look at that wicked Keyblade!" Liam pointed at Claw's Keyblade. Unlike most Keyblades, his was double-bladed. The handle was in the middle and two long scythes formed the teeth of a key. A bat's wing was right in the middle of the handle, dancing crazily in the wind.

"We have to do something! Claw's going to kill Wyren!" Roxas reasoned.

"Blade! He'll know what to do!" Liam suggested. The two looked at each other. From each other's look, they could tell they were both thinking that that move was suicidal.

…

"One, two. Three, four," Blade chanted over and over again. Gummi moved through the obstacle course with incredible speed. It looked impressive whenever the young girl slashed at the Heartless dolls, but Blade knew that her speed was more than she controlled. That's why they were working on it today:

"Do it slowly, Gummi. Better to do it right and slow than fast and wrong."

"I know!" Gummi stopped her assault on the dolls to glare at her cousin. The Headmaster knew about the frustration going through his cousin right now. In fact, that same frustration ran through his bloodstream everyday. Especially whenever report cards come out. Blade shivered at the thought of getting a B in English.

"Okay, okay," Blade held his hands out in a calming gesture, "take a five minu-."

"BLADE!" Roxas and Liam burst through the doors of the gym, panting for breathe. The Headmaster frowned.

"Were you that excited to see what I was going to ask of you?" he questioned. Liam shook his head. Roxas answered for him.

"IT'S CLAW! HE'S ATTACKING WYREN!"

Blade's face was drained of all color, "What?"

"IT'S TRUE!" Liam shouted. "CLAW JUST SUDDENLY PUSHED WYREN OUT THE WINDOW!"

Blade shook his head, muttering darkly under his breath. The two boys could catch some words: "…sh*t, Claw…didn't I f*cking…to stay…Wyren?…That bastard!…get it…". He turned to his cousin, "Gummi, I want you to stay in here and keep training." He looked up at the two boys. "You two, notify all free teachers. I'm going to need reinforcements." He rushed out the door, going in the opposite direction of Roxas and Liam.

…

Wyren was barely holding onto his Keyblade when Claw rushed in again for the attack. The boy rolled out of the way before he could be split from head to waist. Claw's Keyblade made a crater in the spot Wyren was in.

The boy saw his chance and chanced a thrust. The teacher yanked his weapon out to deflect the enemy's attack. Wyren lost his balance from the thrust, slipping forward. Claw's Keyblade snaked again, trying to find a neck to bite on. Instead, it found metal, sparks flying.

Wyren had sidestepped and brought his Keyblade up to protect his neck from separating. The two held that position before the student jumped away from the reach of the teacher's weapon. Claw grunted as Wyren kicked him before jumping away.

"I knew I should have killed you the moment you stepped into this Academy," Claw cursed. Wyren just smirked at him.

"Why? 'Cause you think I'll get better and kill you first?"

Claw smiled amusingly at that, "In your little dreams!" He suddenly rushed forward with his Keyblade spinning. Wyren barely blocked the Vortex Claw used. He switched his grip on his Keyblade and slashed upward, opening a shallow cut on the teacher's cheek.

Claw barely felt the cut, but he tasted the blood running down. He drew his hand back for an attack. Wyren foresaw it and held up his own Keyblade to block. Claw brought his Keyblade back yet reversed the grip and slashed at Wyren's leg. He leaped out of the way as Wyren fell to his knees.

The boy gasped for breath before glaring at the teacher. Using the weapon to prop himself back up, Wyren steadied his feet for a more-balanced stance. Claw smirked at how the boy was swaying. The older boy gripped his Keyblade tighter, preparing for a final stroke. With a yell, he sprinted across the field, the swinging Keyblade in an overhead motion.

Wyren brought his Keyblade below his waist and charged at the teacher. As he got closer to Claw, he swung the weapon upward.

"STOP!"

Both Claw and Wyren stared at Blade in shock. The boy had two Keyblades out, one in each hand. The first, Ryu Yin, was in his right hand. The blade had split into two thin blades, one white and the other black. An Asian dragon with a pearl in it mouth snaked around it, forming the head and the handle. The symbol for yin was on the cross piece. The second one in the left hand, Hou-ou Yang, was just like the first, except it had its black and white blade switched, a phoenix wrapped around, and a yang sign on the cross piece.

Ryu Yin blocked Claw's Keyblade while Hou-ou Yang withheld Wyren's Keyblade.

"Out of my way, Blade," Claw cursed.

"I don't care if you are the Headmaster, I'm going to kill him," Wyren glared.

Blade stood there, arms trembling from the force of the opposing Keyblades, "This is how you guys treat each other? Like TRASH?" his voice rose. "JUST BECAUSE YOU TWO HAD OPPOSITE MOTHERS, DOESN'T MEAN YOU TWO SHOULD HATE EACH OTHER LIKE THIS! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR WHINING ABOUT EACH OTHER! NOW RESHEATHE YOUR KEYBLADES BEFORE I EXPLODE AND GO ON A F*CKING RAMPAGE!" Blade ranted.

The two fighters actually stepped back in alarm. Their Keyblades disappeared automatically. Blade sighed and dropped his Keyblades, dematerializing.

"Thank you…now, I want you guys to shake hands in a peace agreement," Blade looked back and forth between the two. They made no move to shake or look at Blade. "I SAID SHAKE!"

Claw and Wyren started. Then they reluctantly walked towards each other and shook the other's hand. The Headmaster noticed how they had a vice-like grip, trying to crush the other's hand.

"You guys…are testing my patience…" Blade breathed. He continued to glare at the two boys. Then his head snapped over to see Quas and Malix, along with Roxas and Liam, sprinting towards them.

"Blade! What was going on?" Quas asked. The Headmaster just glared at her. "What?"

"You!" he jabbed a forefinger at her. "Talk to your boyfriend and calm him down! 'Cause I ain't talkin' 'bout this brouhaha anymore!" and with that, the boy stomped away towards the Academy, muttering darkly to himself.

"…what just happened?" Roxas asked.

"Blade's probably tired. Give him some time to wear off," said a voice. They all turned to see an albino in the shadows. It was weird seeing two albinos at once, him and Malix. He wore some dark blue jeans with holes and a checkered coat zipped up all the way. His red eyes stared at Roxas piercingly. The boy laughed, "I can't believe Blade actually used that word! Brouhaha!"

"You're probably right," Quas agreed. She grabbed Claw's arm and started to pull him away, Malix following. Wyren moved over to where Roxas and Liam were standing. They watched the three teachers stroll towards the school. Then Claw twisted around to glare at the three. He held up a hand and crossed it in front of his neck in a cutting gesture. Wyren glared back and threw a finger. Claw just snorted and twisted back.

"You three, Blade still wants to see you," the albino stated. He came out of the shadows and gestured towards the building.

"Where is he?" Liam asked when they came into Blade's office. It was as messy as Roxas remembered it. The Headmaster was nowhere to be found.

"He's coming soon," the albino said confidently. "Well, g2g."

"Wait!" Roxas said. "I'm Roxas. This is Liam and Wyren." He pointed at his friends in turn. "What's your name?"

The albino grinned, "You really are Sora's Nobody. I'm Zyonoy." With that, he left the room.

"Zyonoy? That's a weird name," Wyren commented.

"Weird? Not how I see it," Blade emerged from a secret hidden back door. He rounded his chair and sat down. The three immediately sat up in attention. The Headmaster laughed. "Relax. I'm not angry. I just need a few questions answered." He turned to the side for a bit, "I still can't believe I used that word! Brouhaha!" Then Blade spun in his chair again, facing them, "You guys can answer some questions, right? Not too complex to damage your minds, right?"

"Sure…"

"First question: were any of you in the back room during the Halloween party?" Blade questioned quietly. The three exchanged nervous glance. Wyren answered that for them:

"No, we weren't."

"Really?" the disbelief was obvious in Blade's voice. "My sources said otherwise. They said that you were in the back with, let's see…David and Ari. You saw something you shouldn't have seen and you ran back to your seats looking like you've seen a ghost. Am I right?"

"How did you know?" Liam blurted out. He quickly covered his mouth as if he could call back the words.

"Liam!" Roxas and Wyren hissed at the same time.

"Sorry…" he whispered.

"It's totally fine," Blade laughed. The three stared at the seemingly-insane Headmaster.

"Blade…" Roxas said slowly. "Are you…feeling well?" The Headmaster's eyes narrowed.

"I'm feeling fine," Blade growled. Roxas nodded. That was the Blade he knew. Blade started to play with his jacket strings. He would wrap his fingers around the strings, letting the strings fall around naturally. He did this for a while before speaking again:

"Look, whatever you guys saw back there, forget it. Alright? Don't spread any rumors. I hate those since they get out of control. Forget whatever you guys saw back there. 'Kay?"

"Yes, sir," the three nodded in unison.

"Good. Off you go now." Blade spun in his chair.

"Wait…that was it?" Wyren asked in disbelief.

"You wanted a punishment?" the Headmaster asked puzzled.

"Nope!" Roxas said quickly. The three boys stood up and rushed outside. In their haste, they bumped into Malix. The albino glared at them before entering the office.

"Crap! That was close! And scary!" Liam shivered.

"I think this Blade was scarier than the angry one," Wyren rubbed his arms.

"But that was weird…how did he know about it?" Roxas asked.

"Secret cameras, maybe," Liam suggested.

"That'll be crazy!" Wyren laughed. The other two joined the laughter as they walked back to their class.

…

Blade glanced at Malix puzzling. The albino was gesturing frantically with his hands.

"Uh…I don't know sign language."

Malix did a facepalm in frustration. Then he held his hands out in a gesture of wait. He thought for a moment. Then he had an idea. He walked over to Blade's cabinet of dolls. Malix took out one specific doll and held it up for Blade to see.

"Oh! That!" Blade laughed at his stupidity of not realizing sooner. "Well, they did confirm that it was them who were spying."

The teacher gestured more vigorously, waving the doll around. Blade nodded:

"I know, I know. You're really worried. But trust me. They're not going to talk about it and no one would know your secret." Malix finally nodded, satisfied.

* * *

><p>Me: Okay, so I have finally returned Claw's dog.<p>

The Nobodies and Malefic: Aaaaahhhhhhh...

Me: *glares* And I'm almost done with my summer homework...

Xion: Hey, what was that doll that Malix was holding?

Me: Oh, that doll? I have it right here. *fishes out plushie from pocket*

Axel: *grabs it* OH MY GOSH! WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?

Me: Anime Expo! Hell yeah!

Roxas: What is it? Let me see! *looks* *mouth drops* BLADE, WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A PLUSHIE OF ME?

Xion: Yeah, I thought you hated his guts.

Me: *shifts feet* It was a two for one sale...

Malefic: Two for one? Don't lie, Blade. You showed me the receipt. It costed my whole salary!

Me: You work?

Malefic: Figure of speech.

Me: No, it isn't.

Roxas: WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A PLUSHIE OF ME?

Me: Out of time! Let's go! I'll tell you next time!


	16. Chapter 16

Me: I'm almost done with my summer homework! Yes!

Roxas: *taps foot* *looks pissed*

Me: What?

Roxas: You still haven't explained why you have a plushie of me.

Me: *twiddles tumbs* Well...

Roxas: Spit it out.

Me: Okay, fine. My friends went to Anime Expo and got me that as a birthday gift. Happy?

Roxas: Why didn't they get you something else?

Me: Because-*closet door with a poster of Roxas swings open* *closes it rapidly*

Roxas: *gasps* Was that a poster of me?

Me: *in small voice* Birthday gift...

Roxas: I can't believe you! *storms off*

Xion: *walks up* Hey. *looks at Roxas storming off* What's wrong?

Me: Apparently, I don't own Kingdom Hearts so I'm not allowed to have anything with the name Roxas on it! *storms off in other direction* *turns around* AND IT'S A BIRTHDAY PRESENT, ROXAS! THEREFORE I CAN'T CONTROL WHAT MY FRIENDS GET ME, NOW CAN I? *storms off*

Malefic: I foresee trouble for Roxas.

* * *

><p>Mid-Term with Double Halves<p>

Roxas slept late…again. He cursed Liam through his teeth for not waking him up. As he rushed down the empty hallway, he thought about the mid-term ahead of him. Quas had explained that they would be tested on how well a student fought together with a different partner against a powerful enemy. The two had to work together, cover each other's back, and help each other. Malix wrote down that they would be graded on how well they cooperated, their communication with each other, and lastly, if they defeated the enemy with both powers together.

This was running through the Nobody's head when he finally reached his classroom. The whole class, teachers included, stared at the beet red Roxas as he sat down.

"Glad you could make it," Quas hid a smile. Roxas just huffed, trying to recover breath from his run.

Malix turned to the board with a chalk in hand. He started to write down some instructions:

_Time for the Mid-Term! XD MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _(he started getting crazy at that part). The teacher silently snickered to himself when he heard some groans.

"Get on with it," Quas said impatiently. Malix just rolled his eyes at the board. Quas earned a silent yelp from her twin as she smacked him on the head. The albino just nodded his head in apology and continued to write:

_You would be tested on your cooperation with your partner, your communication, and your victory or defeat. We will pair you up and send you to the stadiums. Your opponents would depend on your grades. This is the enemy list for each grade:_

_ F: Heartless_

_ D: Unversed_

_ C: Nobody_

_ B: One of the Headmaster's OC_

_ A: Another OC_

_ S: XK_

_ Any questions?_

Malix wrote the last inquiry with satisfaction. Suddenly, the Headmaster came by, yelling something:

"There's no time to waste! There's no time at all!" he rushed around the room, towards the teacher's table.

"Blade! What are you doing?" Quas asked. Blade ignored her. He reached under the desk to pull out a suitcase. With the suitcase rolling, he hurried back out of the room:

"Come, Alice! Don't dawdle! You've already missed the train!"

"…" the whole class sat there stunned.

"Malix…did you put that suitcase under there?" Quas asked accusingly. Malix just snickered.

"Did you really want Blade to be late?"

Again, her twin snickered. Quas just sighed.

"Okay, hopefully, without any other interruptions, does any one have any questions?"

Zelda raised her hand, "What does XK stand for? And I thought our grades go up to A."

"Well, first of all, Blade wanted to test two students with XK. XK is a code name for two very hard opponents. In fact, this is the first time in a long time that someone gets to fight against XK. The _S_ isn't a grade; it's just an indication of the two students." The teacher looked right at Roxas and Xion. "Blade wants you two to try and defeat XK."

"Really?" Xion asked, getting excited. Roxas, on the other hand, wasn't too sure. He thought for a moment before confirming that this was one of Blade's schemes to kill him.

"Is that all?" Quas asked. The kids nodded. The teacher smiled, "Well, I wish you all the best of luck. Roxas, Xion. To the field, please. You two would be up first and would demonstrate how the Mid-Term would work."

The two Nobodies nodded. They both walked in step towards one side of the field. There, they waited patiently for their opponents to arrive.

"Nervous?" Roxas asked.

Xion nodded, "Sort of. I'm just worried about the enemy, never mind the grade." Roxas nodded. Right now, his first priority was to survive. Anything with Blade involved, survival was always his main priority.

A loud bang was heard from outside of the classroom. Malix gave a low chuckle at the shock on the students' faces. Then a boy walked into the classroom with swagger and arrogance in his step.

He had black-and-white spiky hair like Sora's and topaz eyes. On his left eye was the Unversed symbol. The Nobody symbol was on his right eye and his neck supported the Heartless symbol. Headphones with the jack dangling behind his back rested on his shoulders. His attire consisted of Sora's clothings, only the yellow parts are switched to murky silver, the red parts a darker crimson, and the blue a sinister midnight.

"Blade?" Roxas shrieked. "I thought you left!" The new boy looked over to the source.

"You really are stupid," the boy sneered. "And no wonder, you being Sora's Nobody."

"Xade, cut it out," Quas's voice was firm. Xade just shrugged, the smirk still on his face.

"You're making this too easy, Quas. Do Kasax and I really have to face those weaklings?" he asked, jerking a thumb towards the two.

"Hey! We're stronger than we look!" Xion shouted angrily. Xade made a mock bow towards her.

"Whoops. My mistake, my fair lady," he grinned. Xion just glared at him, fuming. Roxas placed a hand on her shoulder, calming her down.

"Where's Kasax? I thought Blade told him to-." A huge explosion interrupted Quas in midsentence. One of the classroom's walls had been blown up to smithereens. A strange green liquid, smelling suspiciously like tea, covered the debris. A lone figure stood behind the blown-up wall, carrying something that looked like a teapot.

"PRESENT!" the figure laughed. The teapot vanished, and the figure started to do some acrobatic tricks before landing besides Xade. "XADE! BUDDY! PAL! FRIEND! AMIGO! BẠN! 友人! 朋友! 친구! FREUND! AMICO! AMI! ДРУГ!" the boy hugged his friend, repeating whatever he was saying. The class stared in silent surprise at the laughing boy.

He had short black hair, one left blue eye, and one right green eye. A half-mask with an eyehole was placed on his right side. He wore a short-sleeved, black body suit with a grey coat with fur on the hood covering it. Strangely, the coat represented a strait jacket. His grey shorts with swirling patterns reached just below the knees, showing scars along his legs. The boy wore no shoes, his open socks also showing cuts and past-injuries. His left arm was hanging limply at his side.

"Nice to see you too, Kasax," Xade smirked. Kasax gave a smile in turn. He turned to Quas and Malix.

"MIS AMIGOS!" he yelled, hugging both of them with his right arm. Quas stared at his arm in alarm.

"Did you break your arm again?" she asked. The boy just laughed.

"NAW! BLADE DID IT FOR ME! I DIDN'T HAVE TO DO OR FEEL ANYTHING!" the mad boy laughed.

"Um…wouldn't you be at a disadvantage?" Liam asked. A green eye gazed at him steadily while the blue one searched Roxas up and down.

The boy just laughed, "DISADVANTAGE? YOU HAVE SOME GUTS TO THINK I DON'T STAND UP AGAINST SOME WEAKLINGS!" He held up a hand. Blue smoke swirled around his hands to form a weapon. It was a horse toy with the head of a unicorn. It had gold glowing eye and a long, wild mane.

Holding it in his right hand, Kasax charged at Roxas. With a loud yell, the boy slammed the weapon down towards Roxas. The Nobody quickly dodge rolled out of the way. A new, enormous cavern appeared where Roxas once stood. Xion, galvanized into action, made a swipe with her Keyblade. Kasax just swung his left arm, taking the hit.

"Finally!" Xade smirked. He closed his eyes. Darkness swerved around him, enveloping his hand. Xade reopened his eyes and summoned the X-Blade.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Roxas asked. The boy smirked. He whirled the weapon around his head.

"Jealous 'cause you will never be able to wield it?" he taunted. He made a sweep with his Keyblade. A dark wind swooshed past Roxas, causing the Nobody to cover his eyes. When he looked back up, Xade was right in front of him, bringing down the X-Blade. The Nobody gave a yelp and held up his Keyblade just in time.

Roxas's knees buckled at the impact of Xade's strength. He gave a gasp in shock at the boy's power. His enemy smirked and brought the weapon down even lower. Roxas felt like he was trying to hold up a house and failing miserably.

"STOP!" Quas shouted. Xade looked up in astonishment but didn't relinquish the Nobody from the X-Blade.

"What's the matter?" Xade asked. Quas shook her head firmly.

"I see where Blade was going with this," she muttered.

"GOING WITH WHAT?" Kasax cocked his head to the side. He was sitting on top of Xion, the horse weapon dangerously balancing on his head. Xion looked terrified, fearing that the weapon might drop on her.

Quas pointed at the two boys, "He probably planned to do away with Roxas."

_But he likes Xion,_ Malix signed to his sister. Quas nodded at his point.

"Exactly. So I don't really know what Blade's true plans are…"

"So…I can't kill him?" Xade sounded disappointed.

"NO!" the whole class shouted. The boy gave a chuckle. He finally gave up and recalled his X-Blade back, leaving a relieved Roxas on the floor.

"Do you have any answers?" Quas was asking Kasax. He had gotten off of Xion, and his weapon had disappeared. The boy shook his head cheerfully.

"NOPE! BLADE DOESN'T SHARE EVERYTHING WITH US! YOU HAVE TO ASK AKOLUXR. SHE'LL KNOW, IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Kasax winked. Quas nodded.

"Of course. You guys can go now."

"Damn," Xade growled. "I didn't get to kill anybody." Malix signed a statement that made the boy light up. "Sure. Heart hunting afterwards!"

"REMEMBER WHAT QUAS SAID!" Kasax laughed. "ONLY PEOPLE WHO DESERVE IT!" the two boys left the room, their voices still heard in the hallway.

Roxas walked over to Xion and helped her up, "Are you okay?"

The girl nodded. "Why?" she wondered out loud. "Why did Blade do this?"

"I'm really sorry that you had to go through that," Quas apologized. Malix just looked away. "I didn't expect that to happen…" the teacher smiled gently. "I'll make it up to you. You both receive A's on your mid-terms."

"But!" Xion protested. Quas hushed her with a look.

"No. I stand firm on my decision. And, keep away from Blade. It seems quite obvious he's up to something. That includes you, Xion. Blade has ways of being deceptive, so be extremely careful."

"What was that all about?" Roxas wondered after class was over. The four friends were just walking down the hall to meet the others outside for ice cream.

"Who cares! You got an A on your mid-term! That's good!" Liam patted his friend on the back.

"But isn't it strange that Xade and Kasax look just a tad bit like Blade?" Xion questioned. The four of them stopped.

"Now that you mention it, they do look similar…" Zelda confirmed.

"Yeah…Xade seems to be-." Roxas quieted as they rounded a corner. Familiar voices were heard behind the corner they were at. Roxas gave his friends a look before peeking over the corner.

"I still can't believe I wasn't able to kill him," Roxas saw Xade rub his eyes. He leaned back on the wall, linking his hands together behind his back. Kasax shrugged and leaned on the wall opposite of Xade and next to a mirror.

"Who is it?" Xion also peeked around the corner. Zelda and Liam followed her example.

"IT WOULDN'T DO ANY GOOD. BESIDES, REMEMBER WHAT BLADE SAID."

"Yeah, yeah. 'No killing the guests or else we'll get sued and then I'll have to destroy my beloved self'. That part came from you," Xade accused with his forefinger.

Kasax laughed, "I COULDN'T HELP IT! WE ARE BELOVED!"

"Anymore of that and Blade wouldn't agree," said a voice. Roxas glanced around for the source. Then he looked back towards the two boys and couldn't believe his eyes.

Zyonoy was walking out of the mirror. He sent ripples across the surface of the object as he slipped out. When the boy touched the ground firmly with his whole being outside, the ripples on the mirror disappeared.

"Oh my…" Zelda whispered.

"How did he do that?" Liam asked excitedly.

"ZYONOY!" Kasax hugged the boy. Zyonoy patted on his friend's back awkwardly.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Akoluxr told us to go back," Zyonoy informed them. Xade gave a sigh.

"Really? And just when I was enjoying the sunshine," the boy muttered, getting off of the wall. He walked over to the mirror. He placed his hand on the mirror. The hand went through, sending more ripples. Xade slowly walked into the mirror. Kasax followed after him. Zyonoy was about to walk in when he stopped suddenly.

The albino stared at the ceiling in deep concentration. Roxas wondered what he was doing. Swiftly, Zyonoy whipped his head over to where Roxas and his friends were. Luckily, some six sense warned Xion beforehand, causing her to pull her friends back. They fell on the carpet, silencing their drop. The friends waited in silence and fear as they heard muffled footfalls come closer towards them. With each step, Xion's heart (wait a minute…heart? Well, what else could the pumping in her ears and chest be?) seemed to beat faster. Roxas licked his dry lips, only to find them dry again a few seconds afterwards.

The footsteps were teasing them, Roxas thought to himself. They were going slowly to agonize them into thinking they would make it out alive. Anytime soon, Roxas assumed, those feet would face them with hands holding a Keyblade.

"Zyonoy! Come on!" shouted Xade. Zyonoy stopped. Roxas could imagine him looking back at Xade, glancing at the corner, and turning around. Diminishing steps and suddenly silence confirmed his suspicions.

Xion let go a breath she just realized she was holding, "That was close."

"Too close," Liam muttered. "Next time, I'm staying out of the spy missions!"

* * *

><p>Axel: Hey, where's Roxas?<p>

Xion: Oh, he and Blade got into an argument and now they're not talking to each other.

Axel: What was the argument about?

Xion: Blade having Roxas stuff.

Axel: *eyes widen* So that Roxas plushie wasn't the only thing Blade had of Roxas?

Xion: Nope. But apparently Blade doesn't want the Roxas plushie anymore.

Axel: Why not?

Xion: *holds up Roxas plushie stabbed with needles* I found this in the trash with a book on voodoo.

Axel: ...

Xion: Maybe the tension would clear when Blade goes to Las Vegas.

Axel: He's taking a vacation?

Xion: So I've heard. Hopefully, Roxas and Blade would forgive each other when Blade comes back.

Axel: I doubt it. *points to Roxas and Blade wrestling on the ground*

Me: YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!

Roxas: I'LL LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!

Me: THAT A CHALLENGE?

Roxas: YEAH, BLEACH BOY!

Me: I DON'T EVEN LIKE BLEACH!

Xion: ...Yeah, let's hope the tension would clear soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Xion: Welcome back, Blade!

Me: ...should I make a Pale Moon deck?

Axel: What are you talking about?

Me: Well...I got into this game called Cardfight Vanguard and it has advertisements like freakin' everywhere on the Internet, even here (I think it's funny, by the way). I have a Narukami deck and I want to make a Pale Moon deck. Two problems. Money and I don't like circuses.

Axel: ...Huh?

Me: Ignore that top comment.

Xion: So...are you going to talk to Roxas?

Me: Why should I talk to that bastard?

Xion: Well...you guys are friends...

Me: *scoffs*

Xion: And friends apologize to each other.

Me: *grunt*

Xion: And they become friends again!

Me: ...right!

Xion: ...are you mocking me?

Me: I have no right to do that since I'm on fanfiction. Since I'm on fanfiction, it's *beep* obvious that I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Axel: Oooooooo...Blade just cussed!

Me: As if no one else does it...

Roxas: *bounces over* Hi, guys!

Me: Hey, Roxas. Want to play Vanguard?

Roxas: Sure! *sits down and plays with me*

Xion: You guys aren't fighting anymore? *stands there, stunned*

Me: Naw, we got tired of it.

Roxas: Yup. And Blade taught me how to play this game. It really is fun!

* * *

><p>I protest…NO! ...But I'm Still Going…<p>

"Settle down," Hydro said. His class didn't stop buzzing. The teacher took a deep breath and bellowed, "SHUT UP!" The class recovered their hands from their ears as they turned to question their ability teacher. Hydro sighed.

"Okay, here's the deal. Blade thought about it and decided that you need a new subject." Here came a round of groans. Hydro slammed his hands on his desk, effectively quieting down the room.

"So now, everyone has a new subject called Soulogy. It's basically a class where you can study about any enemy you face."

A hand was raised. Hydro looked at the student encouragingly, "Does the enemies you face include the Headmaster?"

Hydro gave a chuckle, "No. Blade wouldn't give any info on himself for Soulogy. Said he had too many enemies."

"No kidding," Sonya giggled to the side. Xion giggled in agreement.

"Anyways, Blade took the liberty of dividing the day classes of Soulogy for each of the students. Most of you would go to the Soulogy class after this class."

More groans. Another slap on the table to silence them. Hydro sighed, "Other students would go the other days. Any questions? No? Okay, now let's get on with the glide ability."

…

"What do you think Soulogy would be like?" Sonya asked her two friends as they walked out of their Ability class and headed towards the Library where the new class was placed. "I heard that the teacher's Aurora. I like her. A true fangirl."

"What?" Roxas and Xion asked in surprised. Sonya nodded with happiness.

"Yup. We, along with Iggy of course, trade mangas and stories occasionally, and each year we go to Anime Expo together."

"Hey…wasn't Aurora that Kingdom Hearts fangirl club president thing?" Roxas asked Xion. The Nobody thought for a moment before nodding in answer. "We're doomed…"

After a few more turns they finally reached the library. As they opened the heavy doors, the chatter inside was brought down to silence. They uncertainly stepped into the room. There wasn't any teacher here yet. After the students recognized Roxas and his friends, they turned back to their friends and the chatter rose again. Roxas glanced around uncertainly before a huge smile plastered over his face.

"Over here!" Wyren called, waving them over to where the rest of the group was sitting. He watched them until they sat down in the three empty seats left. "Guys, Roxas and all are here."

Zelda looked up from her book long enough to give a smile of greeting. Liam smiled and pointed over to Ari and David, snickering slightly. The two were having an arm wrestle, neither actually budging from their positions.

"Hi, guys," Roxas answered. David gave him a glance. Ari took that time to slam his opponent's hand onto the table. The boy gave a yelp at the surprising pain.

"I win," Ari smirked. David gave a low curse before replying.

"That one didn't count. I was distracted by Roxas."

"All's fair in love and war."

"I will seriously kill you and-SPIDER!" David suddenly shrieked. He took the table they were sitting at and threw it at the black spot hanging on the door.

The door swung open to reveal an aurora-haired girl. Her hair seemed to reflect off the light, changing her hair color from green to red to purple to blue. Everything seemed to be tuned to slow-motion after that.

The girl summoned her Keyblade, a series of swirls and waves that reflect her name. She slashed at the table vertically. The two pieces of wood flew to either side of her, crashing at the doors. She exhaled deeply and recalled her Keyblade.

"Alright, who threw that?" she asked calmly. Several fingers were pointed at David. He stood up sheepishly, one hand raised.

"It was me…I'm really sorry, but I saw a spider and I have a terrible case of arachnophobia."

The teacher smiled, "Well…I understand that, but you still need a punishment for that…" she looked around before she noticed the broken table. "Ah! You will have to pay for the cost of that table."

David opened his mouth to protest but thought about it and considered it was fair enough. The girl walked up towards the front of the library, where all the tables where faced. The librarian's desk served as a spot to lean her hands on.

"As some of you may know, my name is Aurora. I will be your Soulogy teacher for the rest of the year. Any questions?" Aurora asked. The class was silent and the teacher nodded.

"All right then. Let's start." She turned around towards a whiteboard that conveniently poofed into place. Aurora uncapped a black marker and began to write on the board. She wrote a familiar word on the board and turned to face her class, "Okay. What is a Heartless?"

"The Headmaster!" someone snickered. The class began to laugh along with the unknown joker. Roxas was sure that this person was the same one as the one who asked the earlier question about Blade. Even Aurora was laughing, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Ha ha. Very funny," said a voice dripping with sarcasm. The class immediately became silent like a knife slashed its way through. Only Aurora gained some of her voice back.

"Blade! I thought you already left for your mission!"

The Headmaster was leaning on the doorway, oblivious to the sliced desk. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Apparently, I thought so too," he said dryly. "Unfortunately, Malix seemed to have replaced one of my needed items. He sent me on a highway run, looking for it and I am way behind schedule. I thought it might be in the library…" he stopped talking as he glared at the students. Some shrank back in fear; others met him in the eye.

Blade just grunted and walked into the room with his hands in his pocket. The students watched him, including the teacher.

"Do you know what you're looking for?" she asked curiously. Blade had climbed up one of the many ladders and was searching through the thick books.

"No," he answered simply. He pulled out a big book with a picture of a girl on the front. She had a simple blue dress with a white apron, her arms behind her back. There was…something…off about her…Roxas could make out the words of "Championship Weaponry" on the book. He made a mental note to look at it after class. Blade placed it back in and ran his fingers across the book spines before climbing down the ladder and going to a new one and climbing on that one. Believe me, it was a long climb…I say…have you guys watched Walt Disney's Beauty and the Beast? Yeah…just put in your fanfiction-loving heads the library of the Beast's castle and you can picture the climb.

"Do you need help?" Xion ventured forward.

"Do you need to study?" Blade asked, not unkindly.

"It's kinda hard to study with you up there," Wyren replied. Blade just gave another grunt before resuming his search. Then he took something out that looked like a small box that contained cards. He gave an exclamation of surprise and delight.

"Hey! My deck! That's where it went!" he smiled. Then he tossed it into his pocket before continuing. He abandoned this self and glided to the next. He caught the ladder, but his feet didn't. They dangled in the air for a while before he gave a grunt and pulled himself up on the ladder.

"Are you trying to rob the library blind, Blade?" Aurora asked, now visibly annoyed. Blade glanced down at her, grinning.

"No, Aurora. And I'm sorry I'm disrupting your class. But this item is really important, if you know what I mean…" he rubbed his eyes. He moved aside some more books before giving another start of delight.

"I found it!" he said happily, pulling something out. It was a jar with…something alive? It seemed to be pulsing, as if it was excited by something. Blade carefully climbed down the ladder, holding the jar with extreme care. When he reached the ground, he took some time to examine it. So did the class. Others reached the realization seconds before the rest.

"Eww! It's a heart!" screamed one of the girls. This caused gagging noises, hoots of laughter, cries of, "Let me see!" and "Get me away from that thing!" and "Whoa! That's awesome!"

"Blade! Why do you have a heart in a jar?" Aurora shrieked.

"Eh?" Blade looked at her, confused. "Don't you know? This is my heart. I think I must have misplaced it and all this time, I had a dirty black piece of dried of flesh filled with cobwebs hiding a blackhole filling up the space…eh, you guys didn't need to know that." he smiled

"What happens if you poke it?" David asked.

"I would probably get hurt and you guys would not have the chance to live," Blade responded. He suddenly started coughing. The heart began to act up as well, pumping in tune with his coughs.

"…yeah, that really is your heart isn't it?" Ari muttered.

"This is what Xemnas wants? I see it as a whole lot of trouble!" Sonya said to herself. Blade finally stopped coughing, and his heart was slowly beating its own rhythm again.

"Now I found what I was looking for! I need to get Claw to put this back into my body…" with that, he ran outside with a suitcase, the jar close.

"…yup, the Headmaster's a Heartless," the same boy nodded in satisfaction. Aurora gave a sigh before turning back to the whiteboard.

The class listened intently to Aurora as she explained how the Heartless were created. All but one was listening. Roxas was staring at the bookshelf where Blade had pulled out the first book. It was as if the book was calling to him, yearning for him to open it up and delve into the pages.

He was still gazing at the same bookshelf when Aurora dismissed the class.

"Hey, Roxas," Liam nudged his friend.

"What?" Roxas broke out of his trance of book-wondering.

"You okay?" David asked, bored and ready to leave the class.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the Nobody replied. "Just give me a sec." He walked up to Aurora, who was writing some things down on a piece of paper. She looked up at the sound of his footsteps.

"Can I help you?" she asked, her eyes taking in Roxas. He ignored this and spoke:

"Do you know that book Blade pulled out first? The one with the girl?"

Aurora just nodded, but Roxas was staring into her eyes the whole time and he was certain something flashed behind them.

"Would you like to look at it?" she asked. Roxas only gave a nod. The teacher stood up and strolled over to the shelf. She began her steady climb until she reached the level of the book. Aurora pulled it out and floated down to the ground this time. She handed the heavy book faced down to Roxas, who gasped at its weight.

"Thank you," he said.

"What's that?" Sonya asked curiously when Roxas slammed the book onto their desk.

"A book," Ari replied. Sonya gave him a wiltering look.

"I know that."

"Isn't that the back?" Zelda questioned. Roxas nodded. With the help of David, they managed to flip it over. Roxas gasped at the sight.

The picture was no longer a girl. Now it was a boy covered in yellow-dragon armor and wore a dragon helmet. He had a red short-sleeved robe and black samurai pants. Claws were on his hands and feet, wings behind his back, sharp fangs in his scowling mouth, and a spiked tail waving in the air. He bore a scar that ran through his right, red eye and another scar over his dragon-like ears. His hair was orange with the ends tipped in white. The dragon-like boy held up a sword, as if ready to slash at an enemy.

"I swear! The book had a picture of a girl!" Roxas gaped.

"I remember," Xion said slowly. "She was wearing a blue dress with a white apron. What happened to her?"

"I should have known that Roxas would have gotten that book," a voice chuckled behind them. The group turned to see Aurora.

"What? Why?" David asked. The teacher walked up towards the book.

"You see, this book holds records of the winners of the famed Weaponry Tournaments. Occasionally, the book's illustration would change into another champion in the book. The one on the cover right now is Exark," Aurora explained. She flipped open the book to a page. There was the exact same boy in the pages, now in the relaxed position.

"So Exark's a dragon human hybrid," Ari read. "That would explain his wings and tail." Aurora nodded.

"What was that earlier comment about knowing Roxas would look at this book?" Xion asked.

"Well…this Keyblade Master Academy also enters these Weaponry contests. The representatives of each school entering the competition must have a special quality to make this book come to them."

"You mean, this book chooses who gets to go?" Wyren asked in disbelief.

"Not exactly. The representative must have a strong urge to look at the book and I presume that Roxas had this urge. I was watching the kids the whole time when Blade was looking for his, um…heart…," here she made a face, "I feel sorry for Claw. Anyways, I noticed that Roxas couldn't keep his mind off the book. So…in conclusion, I believe that Roxas shall be our representative for the Weaponry Tournaments."

"When is it?" Xion asked.

"Next year, on the day of the red moon," Aurora replied. "Blade would be expecting you to show up."

"Red moon?" Zelda wondered.

Aurora explained, "It's just when the moon retains its own glow and turns red, as if mimicking the sun. The tournament happens the day after. There's a big celebration and everything."

"Wait! Don't I get a say in if I want to even go or not?" Roxas asked, annoyed. Aurora thought for a moment.

"Yes…but I doubt you'll want to face Blade's wrath," Aurora smiled. Roxas stood there stunned for a moment before deciding that maybe going to this tournament would be the best course to take now.

"You'll have plenty of time to get ready," the teacher said. "Meanwhile, I need to go and tell Blade. He's probably getting his mission down right now…"

…

"Hey, Claw. I need your help."

"What is it this time?"

"Um…my heart…"

"…"

"Do you mind?"

"…"

"He just walked out on me!"

"Cool! Can I poke it?"

"Ow! Carefully, Iggy. That's my heart right there!"

"Whoa! How did you get it out?"

"I think it was Malix's fault…you know…"

"Right…gotcha."

"So…who's up for a round of Cardfight Vanguard?"

"I still don't know how to play…"

"Naw, I'm reading some-teehee-fanfiction right now."

"You guys suck…how about Super Smash Bros Brawl?"

"How about we forfeit the game system and do it here right now?"

"…I like that idea, Raenx."

"Hey, Claw! You're back! Ow! Stop touching my heart, Flash!"

"It's just really weird!"

"I know…now stop poking it, you're gonna make me puke up my stomach…"

"We don't need that right now, right, Malix?"

Nod.

"Okay then! Sudden Death with Keyblades! And no switching to Organization XIII weapons, Blade!"

"Darn it!"

"Hey, Blade."

"What is it, Aurora? I'm kinda busy here."

"…playing with wooden swords?"

"OI! They're wooden KEYBLADES! Know your weapons!"

"Shut up, Flash! It's Roxas."

"…seriously?"

"Yes, and why haven't you gone yet?"

"Come, Alice, don't dawdle! You've already missed the train!"

"Ah…I see…"

"And it's all his fault."

"Malix's?"

"Yup. So who's up for a round of SUDDEN DEATH?!"

"DON'T YOU HAVE TO LEAVE?"

"But I can't leave without my heart, Quas…your boyfriend needs to somehow put it back inside me."

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Not yet, you mean."

"…That's it, Blade. Consider yourself a Heartless."

_He was already halfway there…_

"Quiet, Malix."

_I didn't say anything, Quas!_

"So…who's up for Cardfight Vanguard?"

* * *

><p>Me: I'm sorry for mentioning Vanguard so much, but it truly is fun...<p>

Axel: Yu-Gi-Oh's better!

Me: You're a freakin' bigger idiot if you think Yu-Gi-Oh's better!

Axel: That a challenge?

Me: Hell yeah it is! I chal-

Xion: NO MORE FIGHTING!

Me and Axel: Yes, ma'am.

Xion: Now...what is this "no heart" thing all about, Blade? How did you survive without a heart? You're not a Nobody!

Me: That? Something I had an inspiration of. If the students think that, why not make it true for the fun of it? And besides...it's not true...that's how I survived! Oh, and in the last chapter, I forgot to mention, that weapon Kasax used and the quotes of being late are all from "Alice, Madness Returns".

Roxas: I forgot to ask! How was your trip to Las Vegas, Blade?

Me: Hot as hell...the hotels had good air-conditioning...I slept a lot...my eating patterns got corrupted...got slightly sick...

Xion: We did not need to know that, Blade.

Me: I know...it was fun mentioning it...the looks on your faces are priceless! And I got into Cardfight Vanguard because of my cousins.

Roxas: You already said that.

Me: And don't make me go over there and pelt you with cards.

Roxas: What's that going to do?

Me: Give you the most horrifying injury of them all!...a papercut! Don don don! Bye! This talk was more random than usual now that I look back...

Axel: As if all these talks weren't random.

Me: You're not Xigbar. Cut it out.


End file.
